


The fractured but whole

by littlemissstark315



Series: The fractured but whole [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Because there isn’t enough super hero South Park stories, Graphic Violence, I NEED MORE, Kyman - Freeform, M/M, Sex, Stan is actually useful, Super hero stuffs, Training, i have no idea what im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 66,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: When mayor candidate Mitch Conner starts dating Erics mother, things get a lot more tense around his house. He doesn’t know what it is about him but Eric is terrified by Mitch. When he discovers Kyle has abilities like him, they stick together, until Mysterion shows up. If they have these abilities, who else does? And what’s with the recent crime spree? They quickly start to unravel what’s behind the crime spree and become super heroes in the process.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, fat ass get in another fight?" Eric heard as he got to the bus stop. He swallowed the truth down, ignoring the ache in his knuckles. "None of your fucking business Jew." Kyle just rolled his eyes, going back to waiting, making small talk with Stan and Kenny.

Eric looked at his knuckles. There were four red, angry welts. It definitely looked like someone got a beating. For years he's had hand and arm pains but he never really thought much of it but soon as he turned sixteen, after everyone was asleep, he was wide awake in agony. These...things..claws, grew out, slowly, like a baby teething but by the end of the night, he had a set of claws on each bleeding hand. The claws coming out of his own bone and skin.

He kept his pain quiet, keeping himself locked in the bathroom most of that night. Bleeding in the bathtub and keeping his cries as quiet as possible. What the fuck was happening to him?

After three days he found he was able to control these claws, bring them out at will, like a cat or in his case, a raccoon. They were his favorite animal. They hurt. Agonizingly so if he brought them out but found they were nearly indestructible and sharp.

He's kept them hidden since, letting his skin heal but the red, angry welts were still there.

The day went as normal as could be. He ignored the ache in his hands and pushed Kyle to his limits. He hated how cute the redhead was when he was angry.

"Shut up fat ass! Just because I came out doesn't mean I'm going to go after every boy in school!" Eric just grinned, seeing his fuming face and red curls. "Be careful, you don't want to break your hippie's precious heart." Kyle just groaned. "Jesus fucking Christ dude." Kyle wanted to screa _m it's you I've been into you idiot!_ But he keeps his mouth shut and Eric eventually gave up, having to go to their separate classes.

Kyle had to calm himself down. He could feel the air around him pick up, swirling around him. It always had done that off and on since he was a child but he never thought about it. He's had plenty of fights with Cartman outside, it's windy outside but inside. All the windows were closed and it only ever happens when his emotions got the better of him, like when Eric is provoking a fight.

His eyes were a different story and he honestly had no idea how it came to be but he knew he had to keep it hidden and once again, only ever happens when his emotions got the better of him. He calmed himself and went to class.

Eric couldn't sleep that night. He hasn't gotten a good nights sleep in a while. The pain from his hands have been too much, painkillers barely work. He decided to go for a walk, not like his mom was there to care about him being out so late. She was off on some corner giving herself away.

He ended up walking quite a ways from his house, walking down Main Street and seeing all the closed stores. He stopped, thinking he heard something down the alleyway but was further away. He shook it off and kept walking until the voices become clear.

"Com'on freak, show us again!" A few others laughing. The bullies of the town must have gotten a hold of some nerd. Eric nearly walked away until he heard it. "Get the fuck off me! I'm not showing you shit!" Eric paused, hearing Kyles voice, sharp and biting but it turned into a pained whimper, a quick intake of a breath.

Oh no. They were hurting his Kyle. He felt his anger rising as he walked back to the fenced alleyway.

Kyle was pinned to the wall by two guys. The one in front of him had a knife and there was blood on it. That must have been the pained sound he heard.

He was nearly growling, his claws coming out of his knuckles, bleeding. He used that pain to fuel his anger, barely registering it.

He grabbed the fence. Starting to pull it. The guys noticed. The one with the knife saw Eric, laughing. "Aww here to save your boyfriend?" The others laughed but it turned to fear when the fence was coming out of the wall, bolts falling to the ground with a metallic thud.

Once it was free, Eric threw it to the ground with a huff as walked up to the knife-wielding guy. The guy chuckled, holding the pocket knife. "Oh you're making a mistake fat-" He gasped in pain as Eric stabbed him through, like beef on a kabob, his claws going through his stomach and coming out his back. The man cried out in pain, bleeding on the pavement before Eric threw him off. Letting him drop to the ground.

The other two let go of Kyle who was now holding his stomach, watching in awe and horror. The two quickly tried to go after Eric but he growled, making quick work of them. Slicing at them and stabbing them through, leaving them bleeding on the ground.

Eric was breathing heavy, blood splattered on his face and hands and clothes. Kyle swallowed. He had never been scared of Cartman, not really but right now, he was terrified of him. He was still against the wall, in too much shock to move. What the hell was going on?

Eric eventually calmed but saw the terrified look on Kyle. He hated it, it didn't suit him. He turned to him. "You can say thank you now, Jew." Kyle just blinked, taking in a shaking breath. "What the fuck Cartman?" Eric raised an eyebrow, ignoring the wet feeling of blood dripping down his face and arms. "I saved you?" Kyle huffed. "No shit, I mean, what the fuck did you just do? What hell is coming out of your hands?" Eric retracted his bone like claws with a hiss of pain before glaring, getting defensive. "None of your fucking business." Kyle grew more confident, learning over the years that when Cartman gets defensive, he's insecure.

He walked toward him. "It is my fucking business since you saved my ass with them." Kyle finally got a better look at the larger boy. "God damn you're a mess." "What were you doing back here anyway?" Eric asked quickly. Kyle glared. "None of your business either." Eric walked closer, glaring. "It is my business if I saved you. What the hell are you doing in this dingy alley? Won't your mom bitch you're missing or something?" Kyle rolled his eyes but felt his nerves get to him. "I was...practicing." Eric huffed. "Practicing what? Blowing dudes?" "Fuck off! No!" "Then what the fuck were you practicing?" Kyle felt cornered, feeling the air around him start to swirl but Eric didn't notice. "I don't need to tell you shit." Eric growled, starting to pin him to the wall but before Kyle could react in time his back hit bricks and he felt the heat in his eyes.

The lasers came out quickly, like lighting. Lasting just as long but Eric managed to move, his hair barely getting singed from the blue lasers.

He pulled away, in awe and shock. "What the fuck?" Kyle wanted to cry. He knew. He fucking knew and he would use it against him. "I don't know, I...fuck...I have no idea. One day I woke up able to do that and..." "Chill Jew, Geeze. Calm down before you burn us both." Kyle took a few deep breaths, Eric started talking. "You're a freak too?" Kyle glared but saw the soft expression on his face. He was serious. "What do you mean, like you?"

Eric took a breath, showing his hands, his bloodied knuckles, hissing in pain as he brought his claws out. Kyle nearly gasped. "Oh my god...that looks like it hurts." "Fuck Yeah it hurts, it's coming right out of my skin but I've grown..used to it I guess." Kyle felt the urge to hold his hands. "Can I try something?" Eric shrugged. "Sure, just don't set me on fire." Kyle rolled his eyes. "Retract your claws." Eric looked hesitant and Kyle took that it's painful to retract them as well but he eventually did, nearly crying from the pain but he refused to cry in front of the Jew.

"Ok, What now?" "Hold out your hands." Eric almost did it but he almost pulled away, his knuckles bleeding. "Why?" "Just do it fat ass." Eric rolled his eyes and held his hands out. Kyle took his hands in his, his blood making his hands slippery but he felt his energy start to move, almost on instinct. His hands glowing a light green. Eric just watched in amazement. He had no idea what was happening. Kyle pulled his hands away and saw Eric's hands were healed.

He gasped himself. "Holy fuck..." Eric looked at his hands, just as impressed. "You can heal?" Kyle smiled weakly. "I guess? I'm still finding out what I can and can't do." "How long?" Kyle sighed. "About two weeks? Once I found out I can shoot fucking lasers out of my eyes I thought I should try to get it under control. Tonight I guess these guys wanted..something, I don't know. They wanted trouble. Thanks for saving me. What are you doing out so late anyway?" Eric sighed. "Couldn't sleep. Decided to go on a walk."

"Well I'm glad for that, I don't even want to know what they would have done." Kyle went to move, wanting to be gone from this alley when he winced, holding his stomach. "Damn. I forgot, the one stabbed me." Eric frowned, not wanting to show any worry. "Can't you heal it?" "I can try. I don't know if it works that way. I just found out I can do that, shit what is happening?" Kyle took a few deep breaths. Lifting his shirt, seeing the deep cut the baddie left there. He put his hand over it, trying to direct his energy but the green glow never happened and Kyle cursed. "Damnit. It's not working. It must only work on others. Like I have to feel protective or something." Eric smirked weakly. "You felt protective of me? Why Kyle, you're such a romantic." Kyle blushed but started to make his way out of the alley. "Shut the fuck up. Let's go get cleaned up. You look like shit."

They went back to Cartman. It seemed best since his mom wasn't there. While Kyle patched up his wound best he could without a hospital. Cartman was in the shower, the water turning into pink swirls. Kyle was sitting on the toilet seat, putting a bandage over top his wound, hoping he doesn't have to go to the hospital at all during the week. His mom wouldn't let him hear the end of it.

Eric was in his head. He barely remembered Kyle was even in his house let alone the bathroom. He was so confused, why did he feel so happy at the thought of Kyle being protective of him? Why did he feel the need to step in and even help him? If it was anyone else he wouldn't have given two fucks about them but Kyle...

Hearing his pained whimper and fear made something inside of him growl and burn with such an anger he ripped a bolted-in a fence from the building it was attached to. He didn't even feel when his claws came out, too focused on his task.

"Cartman, you Ok in there? You've been in there a while." Eric nearly jumped, hearing the Jews voice. "Uh Yeah. Fine, just some of it didn't want to come off." "Oh ok. I'll meet you in your room, Ok?" "Ok."

Once the door closed Eric took a deep breath. They had a lot to talk about.


	2. Chapter 2

Eric dried off from his shower and looked at his hands. It's the first time in maybe months that they looked normal and didn't hurt. The skin a pale tan and smooth. There was no pain. He felt like he should thank Kyle but his pride shut that up as he got out and put the towel around his waist and walked out. He needed clean clothes, now that his were bloodstained.

He saw Kyle sitting on his bed, flipping through Facebook or some other app on his phone when he saw Eric, raising an eyebrow. Eric just glared. "What? My clothes are ruined, no thanks to you." Kyle glared. "I didn't ask you to save me, that was all you." Eric wanted to say something to counter that, a scathing comeback but he remained silent, still at odds with why he felt the need to protect the redhead that sat on his bed.

Eric got some clothes and changed quickly, the less Kyle saw the better. Once he was changed into clean clothes he threw a shirt over to Kyle. The redhead caught it but looked at it strangely. "What's this for?" Eric closed his closet. "Do you really want to go home to your mom with blood on your shirt?" Kyles' eyes widened. He forgot, his shirt had a lot blood on it too from his wound. He quickly changed, pulling his soiled shirt over his head, his chest and stomach on full view.

Eric couldn't look away. He felt the urge to run his hands down that long expanse of porcelain skin but he was brought to his senses when Kyle sighed loudly. "Thanks dude, my mom would not let me hear the end of it if she saw that. Guess you saved my ass twice." Eric snorted. "What exactly are we gonna do?" Kyle looked up, adjusting the dark shirt Eric threw him; nearly drowning him. "What exactly do you mean  _what are we gonna do_?" "I mean we know each others...abilities, are we just going to go back to pretending they don't exist?"

Kyle sighed. "No. You saw how good that did. I had to find a way to practice these lasers without hurting anyone. It wasn't good when I didn't use them." Eric raised an eyebrow as he sat on his rolling computer chair. "What, did they just start going without you telling it, pre-maturing lasering." Kyle rolled his eyes. "No, nothing like that, but...I don't know but it's like whatever causes them accumulates inside me, building up. I'd be so fucking not, I'd sweat through all my clothes, I'd feel sick. Cold showers helped but it wasn't until I realized what it was causing it that I finally found a way to feel better."

"So you basically go into heat?" Kyle gave him a blank look but couldn't help but agree to some point. "In a sense but way more literal. What about you? Does anything happen if you don't use those claws of yours?" Eric shrugged. "Other than not being in agonizing pain, no. I can call them at will and retract them but...it really fucking hurts." Kyle could tell Eric didn't want to focus on that, barely wanted to talk about; being in pain meant being vulnerable so he didn't pry into, he just nodded, accepting his answer.

He gave a small smile before talking. "You know the fence you tore through was bolted into the building? Sounds like you might have super strength along with those claws." Eric shrugged. "Let's test it." Kyle smiled as the larger boy went across the room, grabbing a very large book. He attempted to rip it in half, struggling. Eventually, he gave up, throwing it to the side. "Nope." Kyle shrugged. "Maybe it's only when you feel really mad."  _Or protective_ , he added in his head.

Eric looked at him. "What, like your healing thingy?" "Yeah. A fail-safe so you don't go around ripping the doorknob off when you don't mean to." Eric nodded, pointing his index finger at him. "You have a point Jew." Kyle rolled his eyes at the nickname the larger male gave him, nearly an adult and they haven't grown out of the names. "Thank you, I suppose." Eric went back to sitting down, he spoke. "Should we meet up or something after school, practice these abilities?" Kyle thought a moment about it. "I'll have to do something to keep it from building."

Eric sighed, leaning back against his chair in thought. "We'll need some safe place to go to, where the fuck can we go to?" Kyle chuckled. "You make it sound like we're some kind of superhero team." Eric just gave him a look. "I'm being seriously here Kyle." "I know, I know. This is just...the most ridiculous situation I have ever been in. I can look around for someplace we can use as a training ground of sorts. A base." Eric nodded. "Cool. You better get home to your bitch of a mom, it's getting fucking late." Kyle glared but didn't feel like fighting. He got up, feeling weird in the top he wore as he drowned in it. He grabbed his hoodie from the floor. "And we got school. Ok so I guess I'll start looking for places after school. I'll call you or something." Eric nodded. "See you at school then Jew." Kyle nodded before rushing out the door.

Eric felt exhaustion hit him like a train. He felt drained and for once in the last few months since he got these claws, felt like he could sleep, free of the pain they normally brought. He collapsed onto his bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, thinking of red curls and pale skin.

His alarm woke home up and he still felt tired, like he could sleep the year away but he also knows he's been sleep deprived for weeks and you can't just catch up all that sleep in one night. He groaned, turning his alarm off and getting up, reluctantly getting ready for school.

He went into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee when he stopped dead, seeing his mom brought home someone from her night. It wasn't uncommon but wasn't something he was fond of either. Right now they were nearly making out by the countertop, her partner's large hands traveling all over before he stopped it, speaking up. "Excuse me, people eat here you know." His mother looked shocked and shamed, bringing her robe around her self. "Eric!" The guy she brought home was older, salt and pepper hair, classic balding with hair going around his head and none on top. He adjusted his tie and suit jacket. He was a bit overweight.

His mother smiled. "Eric I want you to meet someone, he may be over here more often while campaigning. Eric, this is Mitch. He's one of the candidates for the mayors' office, isn't that exciting?" Eric just looked at him, feeling the need to be far away from him. "Nice. Can I have my coffee, please? I'm fucking tired." Mitch chuckled but Eric could tell it was almost forced, both of them not exactly happy with the other. "Not a morning person Eric?" Eric felt unease at the way he used his name so casually. He ignored it. "Yeah. I hate mornings." Mitch moved he and his mother out of the way as Eric set up the coffee maker, feeling eyes on him,

He just stared at the coffee maker. Dripping the dark liquid into the pot. He heard his mother giggle and it felt so awkward and tense. His coffee couldn't be done soon enough.

In class he was barely awake to even rip on Kyle. In history he fell asleep on his desk and the school bell woke him up.

When he got to lunchtime he got a huge cup of coffee and went to his table. He fell asleep before it cooled. Kyle saw this as he came to sit with him, gently waking him.

Eric woke up, brown hair messed up from being tucked in his arms. "Huh?" Kyle looked worried. "Are you ok? Did you sleep ok?" Eric smiled sleepily. "I slept fucking fantastic, thanks to you but I've gone weeks sleep deprived so it'll take more than one night to fix me." Kyle frowned even deeper. "Was it because of your hands?" Eric stayed quiet and Kyle knew the answer. "Any time you use them, I'll make sure to heal them, ok. You won't have any more sleepless nights."

Eric hated the surge of emotion he felt. He felt a warm feeling settle in his chest at the statement the redhead made. He sounded like he actually fucking cared about him and wouldn't that just be hilarious?

When Eric got home he didn't expect for Mitch to be there and for his mom to be cooking the guy fucking dinner. Mitch was on the couch, watching TV when Eric walked in the door. He looked over and saw Eric. He smiled but felt like prey under his eyes.

"Eric, I'm glad to see you. I wanted to talk." Before Eric could move from him and to his room he already had a hand on his shoulder, firmly, fingers touching his neck. Eric felt trapped and exposed as Mitch spoke. "I think we got off on the wrong foot this morning. I'm sorry you had to see me and your mother as we were but I'd like to make it up to you, we can go out for lunch sometime, anywhere you want to go, Ok Eric?" There he went, saying his name so casually. It felt like venom coming from that mouth but Eric didn't have the energy to fight so he just nodded, wanting to get to his room. "Fine, can I go now?" Mitch gripped his stubby fingers into Eric's neck a moment before smiling and letting him go. "Of course, I'm sure you have homework." Eric nearly ran up the stairs, slamming his door and locking it.

He just napped until his mom told him dinner was done but he didn't want to be anywhere near Mitch so he told her he felt sick and went back to sleep.

He got woken up by his phone going off. He was startled, seeing it was dark and seeing Kyle's caller ID on his phone. He groaned, picking up. "What?" "Did you get any of my texts?" "I was asleep." "Sorry, I guess I woke you up." Eric rolled his eyes. "No, I'm just sleep talking." "Shut up. I found a place, did you want to meet up tonight or wait until you catch up on some sleep?"

Eric gave it some actual thought before agreeing. He was feeling better than he was in school and he hated being in his house right now. "I'm fine, don't worry your fucking Jew head off, where are we meeting?" "The SodaSopa. There's never anyone there since it's been abandoned and what people are are homeless and crazy. I figured we could use the cabin in woods as back up for bad weather or something." "Cool. Meet you there." He hung up, sitting up, groaning.

He hadn't changed when he got home so he just put his shoes on, grabbing his bag, making a mental note to grab some snacks from the kitchen for this training session, probably a new change of clothes too.

He felt anxiety prickle at the back of his head, making his heart beat faster at the thought of using his claws again but it would be a good idea to see how strong they are and how to use them other than stabbing.

He made sure to bring a shirt and some sweat pants, zipping up the book-bag and going out his bedroom door and down into the kitchen.

He turned the kitchen light on, starting to go through the cupboards, grabbing cheesy poofs, trail mix, getting a few juice boxes and soda his mom had in the fridge.

He stood back up, putting the drinks into the bag, closing the door.

"Eric." Eric jumped, seeing Mitch, standing in his kitchen, in pajamas no less. Eric cleared his throat. "Uh Hey." Mitch started walking toward him, going to the cupboard, grabbing a tea bag. "Where are you off to so late?" "Just a friends house." Mitch gave a disapproving but amused smile. "I remember being your age." He started to fill the tea kettle with water, Eric felt glued to the spot. Mitch continued, moving the tea kettle to the burner, turning it on.

"I remember I snuck out, I was no older than yourself. My friends and I used to hang down at this lake, smoke some reefer and talk about the girls we wanted to fuck." He gave a snort. "Well my old man caught me coming in, 4am, smelling like weed and booze and you know what he did?" Eric just shook his head, feeling fear paralyze him as Mitch grabbed a wooden spoon, holding it in his hands, looking it. "He took his belt, beat my back black and bloody.." He hit the spoon in his hand hard for emphasis, making Eric jump. "And told me that if I ever snuck out like that again it would the last thing I'd do. "

Mitch grabbed Eric's shoulder, pointing the spoon at him. "Now you won't be sneaking off to smoke some reefer or getting boozed up, are you Eric?" Eric swallowed, feeling his fight or flight response starting, not sure if he wants to run or punch him but he's sure of one thing: he is terrified of Mitch Conner. "No." Mitch smiled and Eric felt he was looking in the eyes of a snake. Mouth too. "Good. Because I'd hate for your mother to have to call me up because her precious son was off doing such..illicit activities. I'd hate for your back to become black and bloody. Now I've kept you long enough, stay out of trouble." Mitch smiled as he walks back to the stove, keeping an eye on his tea.

Eric never left his house so fast in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I have no idea what I'm doing, especially with fight scenes so I hope this is ok. enjoy!

Eric finally got to the SodaSopa, seeing Kyle waiting by the rusted sign of the would be plaza. He was nearly out of breath from running out his door, walking over to the redhead. "Here Jew, let's do this I guess.." He was breathing heavy, still catching his breath. Kyle gave him a raised eyebrow. "You ok?" Eric nodded. "Fine. Fine. Let's go do this...whatever it is." Kyle nodded and had him follow him toward the back.

There were a few ratty mattresses, filled shopping carts with various crap, a few tents that don't look like people have used them in weeks and half the building was falling apart, exposing the various floors. It was perfect. Even if they accidentally break it more, no one is going to give a shit.

Eric placed his bag down by a mattress. "So What are we gonna do? We're not exactly trained in...anything, other than screaming at each other." Kyle rolled his eyes as he took his hoodie off, reveling a tank top that was form fitting but loose; showing off the bit of muscle he earned from playing basketball. Eric looked away as Kyle spoke. "Don't act like you hate that, you provoke me every single time. But we both should see exactly what type of abilities we have and what they do and how to control them. And I know this is asking a lot from you but I have to be able to trust you on this."

Eric shrugged. "I'm not telling anyone we have these-" "That's not what I mean. Even if you did tell someone who would believe it? No, I need to trust you to have my back, if anything goes wrong. I know I can shoot lasers and heal if needed but I think I can control the wind and with that; flight. I want to test that and if something goes wrong, if start falling from the sky, I need to trust you will have my back and do what you can to help me." Kyle was quiet, staring Eric directly in the eyes now. "Can I trust you?"

Eric sighed. "Duh, who else am I gonna pick on if I let you kill yourself?" Kyle rolled his eyes. "Guess thats as good an answer as I'll get. I'll start training and then when I'm done you can start, that way we can keep an eye on each other if something happens." Eric nodded, opening his bag and getting a snack out. "Sure thing Jew. I'll be comfy right here on this piss covered mattress."

Kyle took a few deep breaths, changing his energy, feeling the wind and air around him. He almost felt scared, feeling it become almost a tornado around him of air. Eric could only watch, forgetting about his snacks. The wind around Kyle was swirling, bringing dust in, making Erics hair and clothes blow with the breeze it gave off.

Kyle bent his knees and jumped, using the air as a trampoline, giving him massive momentum into the air, not stopping until the momentum stopped and he was staring eye to eye with the top of the SodaSopa building, at least four stories, the air letting him hover. Kyle breathed out, feeling panicky.

Eric dropped his snack. He didn't think the Jew was serious about flying, that just seemed absurd, ridiculous but he also could shoot lasers out of his eyes so truth is stranger than fiction but that didn't stop the welling worry and fear for Kyle as he hovered so high above. He stood, watching him, wanting him to come back down to the ground.

Kyle was nearly laughing, a mixture of fear and triumph. "Oh my god! Cartman, are you seeing this?!" He yelled down. Eric yelled back. "Fuck Yeah I am, now get your Jew ass back on the ground!" Kyle laughed, feeling more confident the more he was up there. "I'll try, I'm not sure I know how to get down!"

Eric sputtered. "You don't know how to get down?! Fucking stupid Jew! How am I supposed to get you the fuck on the ground?! Goddamnit!" Eric went looking around for mattresses, pillows, anything soft to make some kind of landing site, muttering about how that damn Jew don't know anything while trying not to panic at the thought of Kyle going splat on the ground.

Kyle was trying to manipulate the air around him, mostly he just made his curls fly everywhere, maybe moving a few inches to the left or right but damn, he really wasn't sure how to get down. Eric managed to find about six ratty looking mattresses, all of them next to each other, making a landing spot. "I made a landing spot! Can you at least try and fall on it and not the pavement?! I don't want to clean up your Jew ass!" Kyle took in a breath. "I can try!"

He saw the six mattresses landing spot, it was at least seven feet to his left. If he dropped now he'd be going to the ER or worse. Eric was about to climb up the building and grab the redhead but Kyle started to move, slowly, his hands out as he hovered over the landing spot. He yelled out. "Ok! I'm gonna try and land!" Eric didn't even think of a some sort of comeback,he could only watch with worry.

Kyle finally was over top the makeshift landing pad, taking a deep breath, disengaging the air, making him drop. He panicked and brought the wind around him again. Eric let out a breath, he hated this feeling of panicky worry. "Stop fucking around and land already!" "Shut up fat ass I am!" Kyle calmed himself, taking a few deep breaths before disengaging again, dropping onto the mattresses with a sigh of relief.

Eric let his own breath of relief out but didn't let Kyle see it, he groaned. "Fucking stupid Jew! Next time you wanna test a flying ability, we both just found out about, you don't fly four fucking stories!" Kyle could only laugh, sitting up. "You have a point. Pass me a drink from your bag?"

Eric grumbled but walked over, grabbing his bag and handing Kyle a juice box. "Here. Damn Jew." Kyle let out a breath as he grabbed it. "Thanks." He quickly took the little straw, poking through the little hole, quickly drinking it.

After a rest Kyle practiced his air and flying, not so high off the ground, no more than five feet, practicing moving left and right, Eric just eating his snacks and keeping an eye out for anything. Kyle eventually just sat next to Eric, letting out a breath. "So you gonna practice with those claws of yours?" Eric snorted. "And do what? Stab a wall?" Kyle shrugged. "Your smarter than you give yourself credit, I bet you could figure out some kind of fighting with them other than stabbing."

Eric looked at his hands, that feeling of dread following. He just played it off. "It's not that hard to slice and scratch." Kyle sighed. "So what, you're just gonna come here to watch me fly?" "Got nothing better to do. Don't want to be in my house anyway." Kyle looked over worriedly. "Why? Mom not there?"Eric huffed. "Oh shes there. So is Mitch. Fucking hate him." Kyle raised an eyebrow. "Mitch?"

"Mitch fucking Conner. He's running for Mayor and he happened to be one of my moms clients and hes staying with us and he's fucking creepy as hell. Soon as I saw him I wanted to run from him." Kyle frowned. Cartman running from someone, that didn't sound right. "Wanna fight? You know, a spar? I could use my air abilities as a shield, that way you can stay away from home longer and you can get some practice in with them."

Eric actually thought about going home at the thought of using his claws;god they were painful. He got defensive. "Why do you want me to use them so bad?" Kyle glared. "Because it's important to know what they can and can't do. What if you get in a fight with them and they fail against something and break? What then?" Eric stood, starting to fume. "Ah! Fuck you! I don't need to listen to goddamn Jew!"

Kyle shot up, glaring, fire in his eyes. "well then I don't need a fucking fat ass to watch my fucking back! Fuck off then if you hate it so much! I can train fine on my own!" "Oh like when you were four stories up off the fucking ground?!" Kyle shoved at him. "Shut the fuck up!" Eric growled, shoving back. "Don't fucking touch me!"

When Eric shoved back,Kyle was fuming, fist ready to punch but Eric grabbed it, growling as his claws starting coming out of his knuckles, bleeding down his hand, dripping to the ground. Kyle swallowed. "Cartman?" Eric didn't respond,he was breathing deeply through his nose, teeth grinding. Veins popping out of his neck and forearms.

Kyle took a deep breath, he wondered how far he pushed Cartman, how deep in his head was he. His pupils seemed blown but not from lust like in the stories or movies, they were blown with sheer anger, fueling him, he doubted he even felt the pain from his claws but before he could think more Eric brought his other, ready to slash but Kyle backed away quickly, using the air as a shield on his forearm, like wonder woman. "Cartman! Stop! You don't want to fight me like this!"

But Eric wasn't listening, he just kept at slashing, Kyle kept defending and shielding with his arms with each hit, he waited for an opening, using the air like The Force, sending a strong gust at Eric, nearly dropping him but he used his claws in the ground, stopping him. Kyle swallowed. "Cartman, stop. You have to calm down." But Cartman wasn't lightning. Kyle wans'nt sure if he could hear him. Eric charged at him, slashing and stabbing, Kyle dodging each one, using the air as a shield on each hand but he fell, tripping over his own feet and Kyle quickly had to doge as Eric nearly cut his head off, his claws digging into the pavement.

Kyle felt his adrenaline thrumming, his body coiled tight like a spring as Eric kept charging and slashing. He had to do something, quick before he makes a mistake neither can afford but he felt pinned, what the fuck was he supped to do?


	4. Chapter 4

 

Kyle for once in his life had no idea what to do. If he ran from Cartman he’d be as good as dead, the first rule when being attacked by an animal: Don’t run. Don’t panic but it’s pretty damn hard when the person who is attacking you has super strength and claws. 

 

He couldn’t keep dodging forever, literally and figuratively.  He was running out of breath and would risk passing out if he kept going which meant death. 

 

He kept using the wind as shields on his forearms, Cartman striking the strong shield of the air with a growl. Kyle was breathing heavy, seeing he was coming to a fence, he was going to be literally pinned. “Cartman, you have to stop this. Please, fucking listen, please!” He panicked when his back hit the wooden fence, he yelled out “Eric stop!” He so rarely used his first name it felt weird on his lips but he saw hesitation in the other, Erics hand stabbing the wood next to his head, grazing his cheek. The redhead held his breath at the feeling of pain but death never happened.  When he realized he wasn’t dead, Kyle was getting his breathing under control as Eric looked at him as if he were something new, unknown; a stranger. 

 

Kyle felt an ache in his chest at the feeling that Eric didn’t even recognize him. That he was nothing to him but a body at the moment. His cheek aches, he felt it bleed but he ignored it. He reached out a shaking hand, touching Erics face gently. “I think it’s time to stop, Yeah?” But Eric just stared, blue piecing into green. Kyle took in a shaking breath. “Eric, it’s time to go home.” Eric just stared at him, for ten agonizing seconds before he saw his pupils dilate and his body relax slightly as he caressed his face. “Cartman..” He breathed with relief. “Are you ok?”

 

Eric swallowed his anxiety down. He saw his claws next to Kyles' head, the blood on his cheek, embedded in the wooden fence behind him. He took in a breath, feeling a lump form in his throat and tears prickle his eyes. “Kyle...what happened?” Kyle took his hand away, still staring him in the eyes. “You lost yourself. I brought you back.” Eric took his claws out of the fence, hands fisted as he kept his voice as clear as possible but the emotions that were running rampant through him made his voice shake. “Kyle. What. Happened?” Kyle sighed. “Your anger took over. You didn’t  recognize me, respond to your name or anything. I’m not sure how it worked but I brought you back to me.” 

 

 

Eric turned away. He didn’t remember anything. How close was he to killing the redhead? Pretty damn close it seems. His claws were a hair away from killing the redhead. He took in a shaking breath. Kyle went around him, talking fast, wanting to comfort the larger man. “Cartman, Hey, it’s normal to be emotional after being that kind of anger” Eric still ignored him. Kyle pleaded. “Don’t turn away from me, please. I just want to help you.” Eric turned, eyes watery but glaring at the Jew. “I don’t need your fucking help. I don’t need to use these...monstrosities.” “Cartman, they’re not-“ “Shut the fuck up!” His voice shook, not sounding nearly as angry or biting as he wanted it to. “These...things, my temper almost got you killed and I wouldn’t even have remembered it. I’ll come and keep an eye on you while you practice but I’m not fucking using these again.” Kyle swallowed the lump in his throat. He has never seen the larger man so emotional. It hurt him.  “Ok. If that’s what you really want. Retract your claws, I’ll heal them and we can go home.” 

 

Little did they know, Mysterion was watching them from atop the SodaSopa. He saw a figure hovering in the air while he was patrolling another street and went to investigate, especially since it was right next to his house. He saw Kyle and Eric. He saw Eric clawing at Kyle like a bear but Kyle managed to calm him, Eric becoming understandably emotional after his fit. 

 

He watched as Eric retracted the claws he had, nearly screaming with the effort. He felt sympathy for his friend but nearly gasped as Kyle took Erics hands In his, his hands glowing a gentle green before it stopped, Eric looking at his hands before huffing away. “I'm going home, see you tomorrow Jew.” Kyle seemed disappointed as Eric walked to his bookbag. “Sure. Same time?” “Yeah, someone has to make sure you don’t kill yourself.”  Mysterion continued to watch, making a mental note to visit tomorrow night. If they had abilities too who else did?

 

He saw Kyle was alone, seemingly staring at something when suddenly blue lasers came out of his eyes, he kept doing that, likely practicing his aim. Mysterion’s eyes widened. That was something new and something he needed to speak to them about. When Kyle stopped his aiming practice he went home as well. Mysterion watched until the redhead was out of view to disappear into the shadows.

 

At school Kyle worried. Cartman didn’t rip on him at all, he barely looked his way. Did almost killing the Jew shake him that much?  

 

Before the bell rang there as an announcement over the PA system by principal Victoria. “All students please report to the gym for a special guest speaker.” The kids groaned as they got up, walking toward the gym. Kyle tried staying close to Cartman, hating how worried he was for the fat ass. 

 

 

 

Kenny took this time to slip a note into Kyles locker before mixing with he rest of the crowd. Stan found Kyle, running through the crowd. “Kyle, hey!” Kyle smiled seeing his friend, trying to put his worry to the back of his mind. “Oh hey.” “So who do you think this guest speaker is?”  “Probably the new mayor candidate, Mitch. New authority always has to make some kind of presentation for us.” Stan nodded. “Wha exactly does he want to talk to us for? Most of us aren’t even old enough to vote.” “Beats me but it gets us out of class. Oh, I see a spot open.” Kyle managed to sit behind Eric, Stan giving him a greeting. “Hey Cartman.” “Sup hippie.” Kenny was next, grinning. “Hey!”  The rest greeted him as well. 

 

Once the kids were all seated Principal Victoria was at the microphone. The other teachers sitting off to the side. “Good afternoon. I’m sure you’re all happy to be out of your classes. We have a special guest speaker today, please help me welcome Mayor Candidate Mitch Conner.” Kyle could see Cartman visibly tense. He watched as the older man walk out, waving and smiling to the applause.  Kyle wanted to reach out and place his hand out his shoulder, he wanted to attempted to comfort him but he stayed still, watching Mitch and watching Eric. Studying their behavior. 

 

Mitch got the microphone. “Thank you principal Victoria and Hello South Park high. Thank you for having me. I know many of you are not old enough to vote but I hope, when this is done, every one of you will go home and tell your parents about it, about me and get them to the polls. Now, what do I stand for? What am I going to do differently for the town of South Park?” He smiled and Eric shivered, seeing the snake-like smile. The same one from the kitchen.

 

 “Everything. I am going to do everything differently, starting with our gay and LGBT community. I’ve found staggering evidence that this town is lacking acceptance for these individuals and your current mayor, has done nothing for them. Because of that the attempted suicide rate is high. Much higher than any of us should be comfortable with. I think I remember your elementary did a rally for it. Eric here I believe leading it.” Mitch looked directly at Eric, walking closer. Eric just stared at him, unable to do anything else as Mitch continued. “I also remember the little song he put together! So cute.” Mitch was close enough to clap a hand onto Eric's shoulder as everyone chuckled. Kyle felt himself tense too. Wanting to jump in front of Eric, push Mitch away. He could practically feel the fear coming off him and the welling feeling of __protect him__  was hard to control. Before either Eric or Kyle could do anything Mitch walked away, talking about some other hot-button issue. Kyle let out a breath of relief that he walked away, Eric didn’t.

 

When Kyle got to his locker, he opened it, seeing a note fall to the floor. He kneeled down, opening it as he stood. 

 

 _ _“Meet me at the SodaSopa tonight. Same time as last night. We have to talk. Bring Cartman.-Mysterion.__ ”

 

Kyle swallowed. What the hell would Mysterion want with him and Cartman? They haven’t told anyone anything. He wants to confront the larger male, he wants to yell that he told someone and now someone knows but after how last night went he realizes that’s a horrible idea. 

 

Before he left the school Eric caught up with him. “Hey is it cool if I stay with you for a bit?” Kyle raised an eyebrow. “But you hate my mom.” Eric huffed. “I don’t hate your mother, I just think she’s a bitch, there’s a difference, now can I stay?” “Is this about Mitch?” Kyle asked quietly. Eric let out a breath. “Geeze Kyle, can’t a friend just stay over with no third degree?!” Kyle rolled his eyes. Right, Cartman got super defensive about anything he’s actually scared about. “Fine. You can come over but I doubt my mom is gonna let you sleep over the night so you’ll have to go home at some point.” 

 

As they walked home together Kyle brought out the note. “I got a note. From Mysterion. He wants to meet with us. Did you tell anyone anything about us?” Eric took the note, reading it over. “Fuck no. Who would I even tell and who would believe it? He probably saw you, stupid Jew. You were floating above the SodaSopa. What the hell would he want to talk about?” “I don’t know. Let’s just get home before we have to go out again.” As they continued to walk, Eric looked over, seeing the cut he left on the Jews cheek. “What are you gonna tell your mom about that battle scar?” Kyle felt the scratch, almost forgotten it’s there. “I’ll just tell her I fell during basketball, no big. “

 

Although his parents weren’t happy with Eric there, they accepted him, served him dinner and Eric felt an ache in his chest. When was the last time his mom made him a home cooked meal?

 

When Kyles parents went to sleep they got ready, going to the SodaSopa. When they got there Eric placed his bookbag down, Kyle looking around. “He wants to meet so badly where is he?”  

 

Before Eric could say anything a purple and black figure was suddenly in front of them. The cap making a whooshing sound as it fluttered to rest on the figure's shoulders. The figure stood up, hood and mask hiding his face. “Kyle. Eric. Thank you for meeting me.” Eric rolled his eyes. “Stop fucking around and tell us what this is about.” Kyle gave Eric a look but didn’t say anything, he made a point. Mysterion seemed to take a deep breath before moving the mask and hood off, revealing blonde hair and blue eyes. 

 

Kyles eyes widened. “Kenny?!” Eric sputtered. “What the fuck?!” Kenny walked over. “I know. I know this is..shocking.” Kyle crossed his arms. “That’s an understatement.” Kenny continued. “But I kept seeing too many people needing help and police doing nothing. So I learned and trained in Tai Kon Do. I haven’t mastered it yet but I’m getting there. I figured if I can’t die then I can use that to my advantage right?” Eric and Kyle were both quiet, both unsure of what to say.

 

 Kenny cleared his throat. “Right. I called you both here because what the fuck is up with you two having powers?” Kyle sighed. “We honestly don’t know. He’s had his longer but mine have only been a few weeks. They just kinda appeared.” Kenny looked serious. “If we three have powers, who else does” Eric shrugged. “Got me. I don’t even want to use mine. They bring more trouble than they’re worth.” Kyle spoke next. “So what if there is more? What do we do then? Form a club?” Kenny nodded. “In a sense. More of a way to keep track. We have to have some way to track and know what’s going on with these abilities. What if someone eats hurt? What if our powers backfire and we need help?”

 

Kyle sighed. He had a point. “So what do you propose we do?” “Keep this on the down low. Unless others abilities are shown, we stay low. I’ll keep an eye on you guys every so often while you train. You won’t know I’m there. With others abilities, I’ll talk to them. This will be our meeting spot.” Eric spoke. “What about the cabin? Kyle mentioned something about it being a backup, bad weather or some other shit.”  Kenny nodded. “Good idea. Until next time.”  He said with a smile as he brought his hood and mask back down, disappearing quickly. 

 

It was quiet between Eric and Kyle. Eric broke the silence first. “Well, guess you should get to training. Don’t want to disappoint Batman.” He said with a huff. 

 

Kyle felt irritated at Eric but tried to calm himself. He knew why Eric wasn’t going to partake in training with his claws. After last night he understands why he would be absolutely terrified of his temper but, he still felt irritated, taking a few breaths. “Well, I’ve been practicing my aiming.”  “Cool.” Eric said as he sat on the ratty mattress, starting to eat his snacks, watching Kyle shooting his lasers, practicing his flight, staying lower to the ground this time.

 

Kyle found he had a hard time controlling the direction. He mostly hovered. He would need to find a way to control that. 

 

Eric sat, watching, keeping an eye on anything. He tried not to laugh as Kyle just hovered. It was obvious he couldn’t control the direction he wanted to go, just the air. 

 

Elsewhere Stan was trying to call Kyle. He had several notebooks. All with advanced mathematics and blueprints written. He was at a loss at why. It went to Kyles voicemail. “Ky, man, I really could talk to someone. Something is going on, I don’t know how to explain it. If you get this too late I’ll just talk to you in school. Bye.” He hung up, running a hand through his hair. 

 

Yesterday he was barely passing his science classes and today he had numbers and blueprints running through his head at speeds so fast he thought his neck might break, along with the urge to write it down, blueprint it. It was just insane and he had no idea what to make of it .


	5. Chapter 5

Before home room started Kyle pulled Stan aside. "Hey, What was up with your voicemail?" Stan asked quickly; the thermos of coffee nearly shaking in his hand. "Ask me a math question. Anything." Kyle raised an eyebrow. "You got a D in math." "Kyle, please, just do it." Kyle sighed. "Ok. What's 200x9?" "1,800." Kyles eyes widened in surprise. He made it harder. "2,000 divided by 5?" "400." Kyle shook his head. "What the fuck? Are you putting me on or something?"

Stan looked just as freaked. "I don't know either dude! I really don't fucking know! I just suddenly...knew it. I had numbers running through my head, blueprints ,my brain hasn't shut up. I didn't sleep. At all. I've been up all night just writing them all down. All these goddamn numbers." Kyle felt for his friend. He could feel his anxiety coming off of him. "Breathe Stan, it's gonna be ok. At least now you won't flunk math." Stan huffed. "Yeah but I'll be too advanced and be ahead of everyone. That isn't what I wanted either. I..I just want my brain to be quiet again." Kyle swallowed his sympathy down. "We'll talk more at your house after school, Ok? I want to see what you've written down." Stan nodded, the bell rang and off they were at their separate classes.

At lunch Stan still ate with his jock buddies but Kyle could see the fatigue on his face as he sat with Eric. He sat across from him, talking quietly. "I think Stan has abilities too." Eric huffed as he ate his fries. "Like what? Throwing a football really far? Whoopee fucking doo." "He nearly flunk math. He asked me to ask him several math questions. He got them all right." Eric gave him a look. "What did you ask? 2+2?" "Fuck off, no. What's 200x9?" Eric was quiet for a while before huffing. "I have no fucking idea." "Exactly! You and him were the worst in our group at math and suddenly he's answering these kind of questions correctly and quickly? Something is up, I think it's an ability." Kyle saw Kenny, flirting with the new guy. He signaled him over.

Kenny smiled. "Hey-" "Can you meet us at Stans after school?" Kenny frowned. "Yeah, is something up? He ok?" Kyle sighed. "He's fine but.." He spoke quieter. "I think he has an ability. Well show you at his house." Kenny nodded, serious. "I'll be there."

Eric rolled his eyes as Kenny walked away. "Guess we have a stupid super hero club?" Kyle gave him a look. "That implies we actually help anyone with them."

Kyle kept an eye on Stan when he could. He wasn't sure how much coffee he's had but by the way was shaking he bets it's a lot. Stan barely paid attention in class, too busy writing in his notebook, looking like he was in deep thought.

When the group got to Stans house, he lead them to his room, stopping before he opened the door. "I'll warn you guys, it's really messy." Eric rolled his eyes. "Will you just open the door so we can go home?" Stan took a breath as he opened the door.

Kyle nearly gasped. He wasn't kidding. There must have been several sheets of paper over everything. His desk was covered, along with some notebooks. Kyle walked in. "Holy shit. You did all this?" Stan nodded. "Yep. It kept me up all night. I don't know why or what they're for, I just needed them out of my head." Kenny looked at a paper. "Dude, this is like NASA level stuff here." Stan huffed out. "You think I don't fucking know that? What the hell? I was failing math and now this? What the hell is this?" Even Eric was at a loss with a snappy comeback. This was more than just knowing math. This was genius level stuff.

Eric went home shortly, after they all agreed to meet at the SodaSopa and after he got a confirmation from his mom that Mitch won't be at the house but neither will she as she's helping him campaign and will likely be out for a few days.

He opened the door to his house after unlocking it. Hearing it silent was deafening but normal. He sighed as he closed the door, letting the loneliness wash over him and numb him. He watched TV until it was time to meet up, he didn't even eat dinner.

He walked with Kyle to the meeting spot, having met along the way. Stan was already there. He saw them, standing from his spot. "Hey." Kyle walked over to him. "Hey, wasn't sure you were gonna make it." Stan shrugged. "Well you guys seem to have answers so what else was I gonna do. What exactly is going on? Why are we meeting here so late?"

Stan heard the whoosh of a cape behind him. He turned, seeing Mysterion. He looked surprised. "Mysterion?" Mysterion spoke, standing straight, face obscured. "Hello Stan. What you are about to see you cannot tell anyone." Stan was quiet as Mysterion lifted his gloved hands, lifting his hood and mask off, blonde hair shining in the moonlight. Stans eyes widened. "Kenny?! What the fuck?! You're Mysterion?" Kenny nodded, looking serious. "I am. But I'm not The only one with abilities."

Stan rolled his eyes. "I don't think punching people is an ability." Kenny glared, walking closer. "I can't die. Would you like to test that?" Stan swallowed. He had never seen Kenny so serious before. He had no choice but to believe his words, why would he lie about that? "No. I don't want to hurt you." Kenny nodded. "Good. The reason we're meeting is because we all have abilities that no one else has. Kyle. Care to demonstrate?"

Kyle sighed as Stan turned around, looking confused. "I can control the wind and shoot lasers out of my eyes." "You can heal too." Kenny said. Kyle nodded. "Sorta. I have to feel protective about the person I'm healing for it to work. I can't just heal on demand." Stan still didn't seem like he was believing so Kyle did what Kenny wanted.

He charged his eyes and shot at the ground near Stan's feet. Stan jumped, nearly falling. "Holy shit!" Kyle felt bad, knowing Stan was just as freaked as he was when he discovered his powers. He used the air to float a few feet above the ground. Stan could only watch. "What the actual fuck?" Kyle explained. "I can fly a bit with this but it's really difficult to change the direction to where I want to go." He landed, safely.

Stan nodded, still a bit in shock, hands going through his hair. "What about you Cartman? What's your ability?" Eric tensed, not wanting to show them. "None of your fucking business." Stan glared. "I bet you don't even have one. You're just following Kyle like a lovesick puppy!" "Eh! Fuck you Marsh! I don't need to show you shit!" Kyle could feel Erics temper rising. He spoke up quickly, defending him, trying to keep the peace.

"Stan, stop. Trust me. He has abilities but they're really hard to control." Stan rolled his eyes. "You're defending him?" Kyle took a few breathes, keeping his own anger in check. "Yes because I know what his abilities can do and how dangerous they can be. It.." He spoke quietly. "It almost killed me. Please. Stop if you know what's good for you." Stan glared at Cartman and Kyle, hating the jealously he felt. He could tell the two were becoming closer. He saw how small Cartman seemed to make himself and Kyle defending him. He nodded. "Fine." Kyle nodded, taking a breath of relief.

Stan looked at Kenny. "So you think I have one of those abilities?" Kenny nodded. "Well you were failing math and suddenly you're a math genius? Sounds like an ability to me." Stan scoffed. "If you want this to be some kind of crime fighting group, to help you, what good is knowing math going to do?" "You have no idea the possibilities. You realize you can make blueprints in minutes. You can make suits, gadgets, weapons. You can do more than you think." Stan was quiet, taking it all in. He looked at Kyle. " Could probably help you, you know, control which way you want to go when you fly. Just give me a few days?" Kyle smiled. "Sounds great."

They all talked, ate some snacks until Kenny had to go check on Main Street, going back into the shadows. Stan shook his head. "I can't believe all this. Hey Cartman. You don't have to show but can you tell me, what are your abilities?" Eric sighed. "I have claws. Not like little kitty claws, like...I don't know. They come out of my knuckles, they fucking hurt." Stan nodded, going back to his snack, writing in his notebook.

While patrolling on top the buildings on main street, Kenny saw a few people breaking into the electrical store. He had work to do.

While Kyle was getting ready for school his mom had the news on. He heard them talking about the rise in crime. His mom sighed. "Such a shame. This used to be such a good neighborhood." Kyle didn't comment.

When Stan sat next to Kyle in class,he started asking. "Dude did you see the news? At least three houses got broken into?" Kyle raised an eyebrow. "I didn't hear that. I heard an electric store got broken into through."

The teacher walked in with a small speaker in her hand. She got to her desk. "Good morning class. I don't know if you've heard of the recent crime spree here but mayor candidate Mitch Conner has something to say about it and demands we all hear it. So once this is set up I will be streaming his press conference."

Eric tensed, hearing that name. He was thankful he's been too busy to be at his moms house. Kyle tensed too, after having seen how Mitch and Eric interacted, how Eric seemed terrified of him, he just didn't trust him. The teacher hooked up her phone to the speaker, using the touch screen to find what she needed. Mitches voice playing through the room.

"Hello my fellow citizens of South Park. I'm sure you are all aware of the recent crime spree here in our quiet town. I'm sure you're all asking, what happened? How can we fix this? Last night we had three break ins and one murder. That's one murder too many. I plan on fixing this town, making it safer, for everyone. If I am elected not only will I clean up the crime, I will ensure it stays that way. I will propose stricter gun control, harder sentience's. Vote for me and this won't be a problem again, I assure you."

Kyle looked at Eric. "Hey, What do you think about this?" Eric just looked ahead. "I don't care. I just don't want him in my house." Kyle turned back to the teacher as the press conference ended, resuming school.

The next few days were about the same. Get up. Go to school. Wait till dark. Go to the SodaSopa and train/hangout. Go to sleep. Repeat.

After school at the end of the week Stan caught up to Kyle who was almost home. "Hey, I have something for ya. Meet me at my place before the SodaSopa?" Kyle nodded. "No problem."

When Kyle got to Stans house after dark, he told him to meet in the garage. He saw the garage door was shut but a light was on. He walked over, knocking on it. Stan opens it quickly. "Hey, come in." Kyle ducked under the garage door as Stan opened it manually, shutting it when Kyle was inside. Kyle sighed. "So what is it?" Stan showed him the table. There sat a large kite, almost as big as Kyle with four straps on each, two on each side.

Kyle raised an eyebrow. "A kite?" Stan smiled. "Yeah. When you told me about how you had a hard time controlling the direction of the wind when you fly, I started coming up with this. It's black so it'll blend in easily. There's four straps so you can control each panel and direction you want to fly. Even with string so you can control how high you want to go. It can attach by a Velcro strap that would be on whatever your wearing so it can easily be used to go higher, or taken off for whatever reason." Kyle could only stare. "Stan, it's not like I'm a super hero or something. It's great but I doubt I'm gonna do much flying." "Still good to train though. " Kyle sighed. "Fine. I'll work with it tonight. Attach it to me and we'll go."

Although it was a bit awkward at first, by the time they got to the SodaSopa Kyle was comfortable with the large kite on his back, string around his waist for easy access. Eric saw the kite and started laughing. "What the fuck? I knew you were gay but a kite?" Kyle glared but blushed. "Shut up. Stan says it'll help my flight." Eric huffed, worry welling inside him when he said that. "Remember how fucking well it went last time?" "Yes and I'm fine."

Stan looked between Kyle and Eric. "What happened last time?" Before Kyle could answer Eric shot up, answering for him. "He flew four fucking stories without having any clue how to come down. " Kyle rolled his eyes, he was tired of the mixed messages from the larger male. "I'm sick of this. Most days you hate me but then you're here worrying about me like we're fucking married! Which is it?! Why do you fucking care if you hate me so much?!" Eric was nearly growling, feeling his temper flare up but he took a few deep breaths. "I don't need his fucking third degree. You want to get yourself killed, fine. I'm out of here." Eric grabbed his bag. Kyle felt a bubble of disappointment burst. "Cartman.." Eric ignored him as he walked out of the SodaSopa.

Kyle felt the urge to run after him but Stan cleared his throat as Erics figure disappeared. "I can keep an eye on you, you know I got your back." Kyle nodded. "Yeah. I know." But it wasn't the same.


	6. Chapter 6

When Eric got home he was alone which was fine by him. He wanted to be alone. Kyles words sticking and floating in his head.

_Why do you fucking care if you hate me so much?!_

Eric groaned, running his hands through his hair. Why did he care so much about  _his_ Jew hurting himself? Why does he call him _his_  Jew? Goddamn he wanted to punch something but he settled for collapsing on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

This feeling wans'nt exactly new but it was still unwelcome and scary. He's known he's had feelings for the redheaded Jew. He's always known that but he never thought it would be brought to light and exposed. It was his own dirty secret because he's always known Kyle would end up with Stan. Like a gay ass Disney movie so he never put thought into it, until he lost control.

Kyle calmed him down, he remembered the soft feeling of his fingers on his cheek, soothing his anger away. Could he...no. Kyle could never feel the same.

He tried to put Kyle and his words out of his mind but red curls and green eyes wouldn't leave. He groaned. He needed something. He grabbed his notebook he kept hidden under his bed, pen in the wire binding. He didn't write very often, the last time he wrote was before graduating middle school so nearly four years since he's touched it.

He was amazed at how easy the words came. Writing on the paper easily. Once he was done he read it over.

" _Your hair is winter fire/January embers:_

_my heart burns there too."_

He groaned. It was so stupid. He crumbled it up, throwing it but felt the urge to take it back.

He sighed, walking and picking it up. Even if Kyle doesn't know it's from him, it might make him smile. He folded it up, writing Kyle on the front of it, placing it in his school bag.

At school he saw Stan and Kyle talking, making plans, being generally close to each other. He sat in front of them, Kenny on his side. Stan made Kyle laugh at a joke he wasn't paying attention to. He wanted to punch Stan so badly. He stood. "Excuse me while I go throw up." He stomped away, out of the cafeteria.

Kyle just watched him go, his laughter fading. "What was that about?" Stan shrugged. "Maybe he didn't like the joke." Kenny pretended he didn't know either, deeming it better that way.

When Eric got to Kyles locker, looking at it and the poem in his hand. He debated slipping it through but what if he thinks it's from Stan? Wouldn't that bring them closer? He didn't want that hippie near his Jew let alone help him earn brownie points. He shoved it back in his pocket, walking down the hall and outside, finding the goth kids.

They all stared at him, their music dull but he could hear the Emo lyrics. He let out a breath. "Can I bum a cig off you guys?" Henrietta stood, holding her own cigarette smoking between her fingers. "I suppose." She took a puff of her own before offering him the pack to pick one out. The one boy, with black curly hair spoke, puffing out the smoke from his own cigarette. "So what brings you back here?" Henrietta went back to sitting down against the brick wall. Eric took the lighter the boy offered, lighting it up, taking a hit and talking. "I like someone. They don't like me." Henrietta spoke up. "How do you know they don't like you? Have you asked?"

Eric laughed humorlessly. "Fuck no. I didn't ask. But I can see, he hangs out with this one person all the time and I see that they're gonna end up together. Like a gay ass Disney movie. I hate this feeling. I feel like…emotional shit." The boy spoke up, puffing our some smoke. "Why do you think were all back here? Join the club of emotional shit. Sit down, hate the world with us." Eric did as told, sitting down in their semi-circle. For once he felt like he belonged, he felt he had someone he can talk to honestly, without judgment. He smoked and talked and felt like emotional shit but among this who understood what that meant. The poem in his pocket a heavy weight on his mind but he could forget about it.

A week went by and he didn't go to Kyles little training sessions with Stan and Kenny. He felt the distance between He and Kyle start, like a pot hole; only becoming bigger with time and negligence.

Each day he went to Kyles locker to decide to put the poem in and each time he chickened out, going to the goth kids.

When he searched his bag that morning at school, he didn't find the poem. He almost panicked but realized he probably just fell out at home, he can get it there.

When he got home he didn't see his mom. He was alone again. He went up to his room but stopped when he saw the door open. He walked slowly, seeing Mitch, sitting on his bed, his poem in hand. He felt icy terror go down his back, spreading to his whole body.

Mitch started talking, reciting his stupid little poem. " _Your hair is winter fire/January embers: my heart burns there too._  Hmm not bad. Not bad at all. Surprised you didn't give it to the lucky girl but I was the one surprised.  _Kyle._  This is who that is for? The redheaded Jew down the street." Eric tried to stand his ground. but something about Mitch terrified him to his core. "Yes, big fucking deal. Can I have it back?"

Mitch stood, closing in on Eric. Eric almost let his claws out out of sheer panic but controlled himself as Mitch was less than arms length away. "Do you know what I do to fags Eric?" Eric felt himself recoil at the venomous tone of his name. "They don't belong in my city. They're trash. Are you trash? Do I have to throw you out onto the curb for the world to see?" Eric tried his hardest to put on a brave face, glaring at Mitch with all the strength he can muster out of his shaking body. "Fuck you." He wasn't going down without some kind of fight. Even if it just telling Mitch off, it still counts right?

He cried out in pain when a fist punched him square in the nose, breaking it, bleeding. He vaguely saw his poem thrown to the floor, floating to his feet but he didn't have a chance to think on it when a hand with thick fingers was around his neck, strangling him. He gasped And gagged, clawing at the hands holding him. Mitch got in real close. Eric could smell the whiskey on his breath. "When your mom sees these bruises, the broken bones, were going to tell her it was bullies. Bullies that found out that you were gay and took out their ignorance and bigotry on you. Beat you within an inch of your life. Clear?" Mitch just smiled. "Good." He threw Eric to the floor, gasping, nearly throwing up his school lunch with the effort it took to fucking breath but a well polished shoe came down at his ribs, again and again. He felt weak for crying out each time, giving him the satisfaction of showing his pain.

He thought Mitch might be done when he walked away but he came back with a baseball bat, one he never uses that sat in his room as a decoration and brought the bat to his face, teeth breaking. He could feel his poem under his hand when he forcefully spread by the force of the bat on his back. Blood smearing on it from when he held his bleeding nose.

He wasn't sure when he passed out but when he woke it was dark out, his head was hurting so bad he wanted to cry. He took that as a pretty bad conclusion. It was hard to mentally check everything because he just felt  _hurt_  all over. Raw,throbbing, burning hurt. He checked for his cell in his pocket, debating calling 911 but that's just playing into Mitch's plan to make him look good. He wanted to sob, curl up into a ball and die but he wouldn't give Mitch that satisfaction, not while he's breathing. He could barely breath, his ribs felt broken, he wondered if he punctured a lung but he didn't care. His only thought running through his head was _I have to get to Kyle._  He worried Mitch may do the same to him and that is something he won't let happen.

He sent a text to Kyle, asking where he is. He waited on the floor, waiting and breathing.

He was startled when his phone went off. He looked at it.

_I'm at home. Finals are this week, I wanted to study._

He thanked god for that. He really didn't think he could make it to the SodaSopa. He managed to get on his feet, gasping at the pain, feeling blood dripping from his mouth and nose.

Kyle was in his room. Ike had some concert for school and he managed to talk his way out of it saying he needed to study for finals, which he did, but Stan was the one that wanted stay in tonight and study. Either way Kyle had the house to himself and he was happy with that.

His phone went off, he looked at it from his sitting position on the bed. It was from Eric.

_Meet me outside. I'm here._

Kyle raised an eyebrow, standing and texting back.

_Here for what?_

_Just get out here_

Kyle sighed as he walked down the stairs, going to the front door. He was startled when he saw Cartman leaning against his door frame, on the ground, half breathing, half crying, face bleeding. Before Eric could do or say anything Kyle gasped, kneeling down to him. "Eric! Oh my god, what the hell happened? Put your arm around my shoulders, can you do that?" Eric nodded weakly, hissing with pain as he brought his arm around Kyle shoulder. The Jew helping him to the couch before having to drop him as gently as possible, closing the door.

Kyle was flustered and worried, looking over Cartman like a Mom fussed over a scraped knee on their child as he got a towel, starting to wipe some of the blood away. "What the fucking hell happened to you?" Eric spoke quietly, voice raspy from hardly being able to breath. "Mitch happened." Kyle cursed. "Shit, you sound terrible. Why didn't you call an ambulance? Why did you come to me?" Kyle ran his hands through his hair as he checked over the damage down. Eric spoke as best he could but he could feel his consciousness starting to leave him. His poem gripped tightly in his hand. He wasn't going to let Mitch have it. "He knows.." Eric trailed off as he passed out.

Kyle shook him. "Eric! Wake up!" He felt his eyes water. He was so scared. He started healing, starting with his torso, healing his ribs and lungs.

Eric woke up suddenly. The bones mending suddenly made him cry out. Kyle sucked in a breath, hands shaking from the panic he feels for his friend. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry it hurts. I can't do anything about that. Just stay awake, please?" Eric nodded but lost grip of the paper, the blood stained paper falling to the floor as Kyle kept healing him beat he could. The living room was glowing green from his hands.

Eric took a lungful when his lungs and ribs were healed. Able to breath properly. Kyle talked as he moved his hands to his arm. "What does he know? Am I a target?" Eric just stared at the ceiling. "I don't know. He found out I like a guy and decided to beat me. Wanted to make up a story about how ignorant bullies beat me, use me as a poster boy for his campaign." Kyle smiled weakly, hating the bit of jealousy he felt but the anger he felt for the mayor candidate was raw and threatened to take over him. He had to stay calm for Erics sake.

While he was healing his other arm he asked "So who's the lucky guy?" Eric still felt weak and miserable, he didn't even feel himself blush so he wondered if he was even able to right now. "No one you know." Kyle sighed. "Have you told him your feelings yet?" "Fuck no. I already know what the answer is." "You never know. People can surprise you." Eric was quiet as Kyle moved up to his head, mending broken teeth and bone. Kyle shook his head at the injuries. "I can't believe he did this. He can't get away with this." Eric glared, at the ceiling mostly, not wanting to look Kyle in eye. "What exactly do you want to do? He's the fucking mayor candidate! He's got everyone in town supporting him so please tell me what the fuck we should do."

Kyle glared at him. "So what we just let you be his punching bag? What happens if he kills you? What if he goes too far?" Eric shot up, Kyle moving out of the way in time as Eric paced. "Then fucking let him. Cause there's no way we can fight against him." Kyle was surprised at how he deflated so quickly. He thought he saw Erics eyes water before he spoke up. "I'm gonna go have a smoke. Fucking earned that tonight." Kyle didn't ask about the new habit and let him go out front. He took a few deep breaths of his own. He's never felt such protective anger in him before. He's never wanted to kill someone as much as he would like to Kill Mitch Conner.

He noticed the crumbled, blood stained paper on the floor. He picked it up, unfolding it in his curiosity. He read the poem over, Kyle felt a sad, small smile on his face. Whoever this was for was lucky. He's always known Eric Cartman had a real soft side but was too afraid to show it. He sighed, folding it back up, not seeing the name written on it before walking outside.

He saw Eric sitting on the stoop, cigarette in hand. Kyle stood behind him, handing him the paper. "Uh here. I think you dropped it." Eric turned, seeing the note, for Kyle, in Kyles hand. Eric tensed, feeling like a deer in headlights. Kyle continued. "If you want I can get you some fresh paper, you can write it down again on paper that isn't blood stained. It's actually really good. Whoever it's for, I think they'll love it." Eric debated on taking the dive and telling him to look at the damn paper more closely or grabbing it with a mumbled thanks.

It was quiet between them until Eric grabbed it with a shaking hand, putting it in his pocket. "Thanks." Kyle nodded with a small smile. "No problem. I'll leave you alone. Do you want some hot cocoa?" Eric nodded. "Sure." Kyle walked back inside and Eric was left with his jumbled thoughts.

What the hell just happened? He had the chance to tell Kyle his feelings. He could have told him to turn the fucking paper around so he could see his name but he chickened out.

He took his last hit of the cigarette and stood up. When he turned he caught his reflections in the door window. Although all his injuries were healed he still had bruising.

The blood that pooled under his skin would go away in time, the bruise is a side effect, not an injury. His eye and nose were black and blue and his neck was littered with finger shaped bruises. He shivered. He could still feel Mitch's hand.

He pushed the thought away, shoving the poem in his pocket as he walked inside.


	7. Chapter 7

Eric managed to spend the night at Kyles house. Kyle didn't let him go home for fear Mitch may show up again. Eric could have kissed Kyle then and there but he was a cowardly idiot and didn't tell Kyle to turn the fucking paper over. He didn't sleep that night.

In school people kept laughing or staring at his bruises. Even Stan saw them, chuckling at his locker as the group got their books for school. "Lose a fight fat ass?" Eric remained quiet but Kyle glared at his supposed best friend. "Shut the fuck up Stan." Kyle came closer, not wanting other students to hear. "It was Mitch." Stan rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Whatever. I'm sure the mayor just loves beating up on kids." Kyle was seconds away from punching his friend when the school bell rang.

Eric was speechless and felt a warm feeling inside him grow for the Jew. He's the only one that has ever stood up for him, defended him. He swallowed, getting his books. "You didn't have to do that." Kyle frowned, still vibrating with anger. "Of course I have to. Stan was being a dick. Let's get to class."

The day went about normal. Kyle did his best to pay attention in class while trying not to worry about Eric. Eric obviously was starting to show how he felt about the whole situation. His mood seemed darker, like a cloud was over his head. He ripped on a few people but it didn't have the same bite. Kyle worried he was going into a depression.

Before school could end, there was another announcement. "All students please report to the gym for guest speaker Mitch Conner." Kyle saw Eric tense. Nearly vibrating with anxiety. When all the students stood up, including them. Kyle went to Eric, talking quietly to him. "Go to the bathroom. I'll come find you when the speech is done." Eric wasted no time with the out Kyle gave him.

When Kyle sat down, Stan looked at the spot next to him. "Where's Cartman at?" "Bathroom. He wasn't feeling well." It was a good enough lie that Stan accepted it.

Kenny sat with them, asking the same thing. Stan answered. "Bathroom. Apparently hes not feeling well." Kenny nodded as the last of the students sat down. The Mary candidate standing next to principal Victoria. She handed him the mic.

The mayor candidate took the mic, looking for Eric in the crowd. He didn't see him. Good. That makes his speech all the better. He put on his smile but kept it somber. Remembering what he's talking about.

"Yesterday I got the most awful news. My love, Liliane called me saying her son Eric was in the hospital. She was distraught as she should be. A couple of ignorant bullies beat him just because they found out he likes another boy." Kyle felt his anger rising quickly. His hands fisted in his lap to keep him from burning the fucker to death. Stan looked at him. "Hey dude, calm down." Kyle hissed at him. "Shut the fuck up. It was him that beat Eric. Not a nameless thug." Stan stayed quiet, not wanting to cause any argument or scene, just focused on keeping Kyle from accidentally exposing his powers and possibly burning Mitch to death.

After the speech was over the kids went to resuming classes. Kyle went to go find Eric when Stan stopped him. "Hey, you really believe Mitch beat Cartman?" Kyle glared at his friend. "Of course I do. He managed to crawl his way to my house. I fucking healed him. Not the damn hospital." Stan was quiet, Kyle continued. "You didn't see him. You didn't see him bleeding, ribs broken, nose, teeth broken. He was lucky he was even alive let alone able to make it to my house. Do you honestly think Cartman would have himself beat up to the point of near death just to make Mitch look bad? What fucking sense does that make?" Stan took it all in. He knew he was shit at reading people, his weak point is assuming people, he knows this. He took in all Kyle said and had to concede, he made a good point. "Ok. I'm sorry for being a dick. You have a point. Go make sure he's ok." Kyle felt relief that Stan not only apologized but finally understood the gravity of the situation, at least a little. He hugged Stan before running off.

Kenny saw this as he came to stand by Stan, looking serious. "Mitch beat Cartman up." Stan nodded. "Yeah. I'm not sure what to think of our mayor candidate anymore." "Cartman Ok?" "Far as I know. I can only go by what Kyle says and after I was such a dick this morning, I don't know if he wants to keep telling me." Kenny sighed. "Marsh. What the hell?" Stan looked at him. "I'm sorry, guess I'm not used to the idea that Cartman could be the victim." Kenny nodded, understating that. "Let's get to class."

When Cartman got to the bathroom, he quickly hid in a stall, locking it, feeling terrified Mitch would come find him if he didn't see him sitting in the gym.

It was hard to keep his mind calm when alone. There's no eyes to judge him, his mind kept wondering and fantasizing Mitch storming in, grabbing him out of the stall and beating him.

His hands gripped his hair,his breathing so goddamn fast and tears filled his eyes. He had no idea how much time went by.

He heard the door open to the bathroom. He nearly gasped, holding his shaking breath. Footsteps coming closer to the stalls.

"Eric? Eric, are you in here?" Eric shot up, unlocking the door, seeing Kyle, looking worried.

Kyle saw him, hearing the bathroom stall open. He felt an ache in heart when he saw him. Eric looked a mess with anxiety and fear. His blue eyes were watery, his breathing fast. Kyle went to him quickly, wrapping his arms around him, hands tangling in his hair. "It's ok, you're safe. I got you." Eric nearly sobbed with relief. At the safe feeling in Kyles arms but he kept himself composed.

Once Eric calmed he took in a breath, running his hands though his hair. "Fuck. I hate this. I'm hiding in the bathroom like a goddamn coward." Kyle frowned. "It's ok. Sometimes hiding is the best solution. What would you have done if he pointed you out in the crowd? Called you to the mic? Are those outcomes any better?" Eric looked around the bathroom, wanting it to give him answers. Kyle continued. "We are going to take him down, you'll be safe from him, I swear but it takes time and during that time it's ok to hide. To keep yourself safe. Ok?" Eric nodded. Kyle sighed. "Good. Let's get to class."

Kyle felt the urge to hold Erics hand but restrained himself as they walked out the bathroom.

The halls were silent and void of anyone. They started walking together when Mitch turned down the hall, waking. Kyle and Eric both stopped dead. Kyle could feel the fear coming off Eric in waves.

Mitch looked somber as he walked up to Eric when he saw him. "Oh you look terrible. How are you feeling Eric?" Eric swallowed down his fear, glaring at him best he could muster. "You should fucking know." Mitch raised an eyebrow, seeing Kyle nearly ready to fight. Glaring at him as well. Staying very close to Eric, very nearly in front of him.

Mitch turned. "Hmmm you told him I assume." Kyle hissed out. "Of course he fucking did. He needed someone after you left him for dead." Mitch nearly chuckled, looking over Eric, hands in his expensive pockets as he walked, circling them like prey. "You look pretty good for someone that was beat half to death Eric. I know our hospital is good but..it's not that good. No, there is a missing piece to this puzzle." He turned to them, stopping his walk. "I'm going to find it and when I do you'll be nothing but a memory in this town. See you at home son." He said with a smile as he continued to walk down the hall and out the exit doors.

Eric and Kyle both let out a large breath of relief. Eric softly glared at Kyle. "You shouldn't have stuck up for me. You're a target now." Kyle glared back. "Good. Gives me a chance to burn that fucker. You're staying at my house again tonight." Eric didn't question it.

After the last class let out, Kyle and Eric both caught up with Kenny. Kyle asking quickly. "Can you teach us your Tai Kon Do?" Kenny raises an eyebrow. "Why?" Eric glared. "Can you teach us or not?" "Will Stan be joining us?" Eric huffed. "Fuck no. He's a pussyfecist." Kyle rolled his eyes. "Please Kenny." Kenny looked serious as he answered. "Yes but it won't be me training you. It'll be Mysterion, Got it?" They both nodded. Kyle smiled, happy to find some way of fighting. "Got it! Thank you so much Kenny!"

When Kyle and Eric got to his house Sheila looked annoyed until she saw how beat up Eric looked. "Oh my god, what happened?" Kyle started, knowing his mom would believe it from him than Eric. "His mom is dating someone that keeps abusing him. I want him to stay here. Is that ok?" Sheila sighed. "I suppose if he needs a safe place our home is open." Kyle sighed with relief. They went up to his room and got their books, ready to do their homework.

"Kyle, Eric, time for dinner!" Kyle yelled back. "Ok Mom!" He was about to tell Eric when Erics phone went off. Eric looked at his phone seeing his mom calling him. He sighed, picking up. "Hey Mom." Kyle watched. Eric tensed while he was on the phone, running his free hand through his hair. "Mom-" But he got cut off. "Mom- Yeah, Ok. I'll be there. Love you too." He hung up, looking scared. Kyle frowned. "What did your mom want?" "She wants me to join them for dinner at the house." Kyle stiffened. "You can't join them. Mitch is just going to use you." Eric stood. "I know but my mom will be there. You know how long it's been since I ate dinner with my mom?" Eric sighed as he walked toward the door. "If I'm not back within two hours call me. If I don't pick up, come find me, ok?" Kyle nodded, feeling himself become overwhelmed with worry as Eric left out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Eric stood outside his front door for at least five minutes, working up the courage to open the door.

He knew exactly what lay behind it: Mitch, ready to bring on the water works and play his sob story to his mother. He wondered if he could just wait the two hour time frame he gave Kyle and wait outside but he knew that was stupid.

He took in a heaving breath, his body feeling a phantom hand on his neck, breaking his nose. He shook the thought away and opened the door.

He was thankful his mom greeted him first when he came in. She hugged him tight, tears in her eyes as she pulled back, holding his face gently. "Oh my poor baby. Are you ok?" He felt his walls come down. His eyes filled quickly. When was the last time his mom was...well a mom? She saw this, hugging him tightly. "I got you baby, I got you." He cried into her shoulder, wrapping his own arms around her.

"Eric, how are you feeling?" Eric tensed, hearing Mitch put on his best acting. Being the worried father; it made Erics insides turn.

His mom pulled away so they could see eye to eye. He swallowed his fear down. "Fine. Sore but fine." Mitch smiled softly and Eric was almost fooled. Mitch continued. "Dinner is on the table. Come on."

Eric let his mom lead him into the dining room. He sat down, staring at the meal in front of him. He felt nervous about eating it, unsure if Mitch did anything to it.

His mom and Mitch started eating the meat and mashed potatoes. He didn't touch anything. Too scared to. Mitch and his mom made small talk, mostly about what he plans to do with the non-existent thugs that beat him.

His mom spoke up first. "Eric, aren't you hungry? You haven't touched your food." Mitch was next. "Yes, is something wrong?" Eric fiddled with his fork. "Just not that hungry I guess." His Mom worried. "Eric please, I know you haven't been eating. Won't you eat just a little?" Eric felt guilt claw at his heart. He decided to take the chance, in the off chance she cooked it. God he's wanted a home cooked meal from his own mom for so long. He took a forkful of mashed potatoes and ate it.

Kyle barely could eat. His mind miles away, worrying about Eric, worrying about him being so close to Mitch. He kept checking his phone, seeing if it's been two hours, hoping to hearing anything from Eric.

When it hit two hours Kyle excused himself, going outside and calling him. He paced, the phone rang and rang. He cursed. "Pick up, pick up." It went to voicemail. "Shit!" He said as he put the phone back in his pocket. He went back inside, going to his Mom and Dad who were at the sink doing dishes. "I have to go. I think Eric might be in trouble." Sheila frowned. "Ok but keep yourself safe ok?" He nodded as he nearly ran out the door.

He got to Erics, remembering to knock because his mom was here. It felt like hours before she opened the door. She looked worried. "Oh hello Kyle, I'm afraid Eric isn't feeling so well." Kyle faintly heard vomiting upstairs. He pleaded. "Please, can I see him?" She nodded. "I think he would like that. Come in." Once she moved he ran for where he heard the noise. He saw Eric in the bathroom, hunched over the toilet, looking miserable and sick. He ran to him, kneeling to next to him, ignoring the rancid smell of sick in the small room.

Eric looked at him relieved and terrified at the same time. "You came?" Kyle nearly glared. "Of course I did. What hell happened? Are you ok?" Eric shook his head, wincing from the movement. "No. I think he might have put something in my food." He said before heaving, throwing up in the toilet again. Kyle rubbed his back, trying to comfort him best he can when he heard footsteps. He looked, seeing Mitch, hearing Liliane in the kitchen washing the dishes.

He glared, nearly trying to protect Eric with his body. "You poisoned him." Mitch chuckled softly as he kneeled down to be eye level. "I can't help it if something...disagreed with him." Kyle nearly lunged at him by Eric put a hand on his arm. Keeping him under control. Kyle felt his eyes burn with his lasers but didn't shoot, having learned control. Mitch chuckled. "Those are some mighty fiery eyes. I think I know the missing piece of Erics remarkable healing time."

Kyle nearly growled. "Fuck you." Eric coughed, still holding Kyle back. "Kyle, stop." He said but quickly hissed in pain, wrapping his arms around his stomach. Kyle turned, worried, arms around Eric as he nearly cried in pain, gasping. Kyle turned his head to Mitch. "What if this kills him? What are your plans then?" Mitch stood, walking away, telling Erics mother that he's still sick. Kyle turns back to Eric who looked in so much pain. "We have to get you to your room, Com'on, arms around me."

It took longer either would have liked before Kyle managed to get Eric on his bed. He was still curled up around his stomach. Kyle paced, worried beyond belief. "I don't know what to do, I don't know if my healing can help poison." Eric groaned. "Might as well try." Kyle nodded, putting his hands on him, almost able to sense the poison coursing though Erics body. He took a breath, his hands turning green.

He saw Eric slowly relax, he felt relief it was working. He stopped when Eric seemed fully relaxed. He took in a breath. Feeling drained by relived. "You ok?" Eric nodded, making a face. "Yeah, could use a drink." Kyle nodded, going to the bathroom and getting him a little paper cup of water, coming back to sit next to him. Eric sat up, taking the drink and gargling it before swallowing. "Ahh that's better." Kyle was almost staring at him.

Eric saw this. "What?" "He poisoned you. He could have killed you. What if it was too much? Too large a dose?" His eyes watered, his voice quiet. "What if I was too late?" Eric let out an amused sound. "Probably better off." Kyle shot up, nearly punching Erics shoulder. "Don't you fucking say that. No one would be better off if you were dead." Eric gave him a serious look. "Yourself included? After everything I've ever done and said to you?" Kyle swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yeah."

Eric almost didn't see it coming. Kyles hands tangled in his hair, his lips meeting with his with a bruising force. Eric made an embarrassingly surprised sound but melted into Kyles lips. He wrapped his arms around his waist quickly, holding him close, Kyles body slotting between his knees like a puzzle piece.

They eventually moved for air, staring at each other as if seeing each other for the first time. Kyle looked scared. "I'm sorry, I can leave-" but Eric cut him off, crushing his own lips to the redheads. Kyle nearly moaned into it, wrapping himself around Eric like an octopus; never wanting to let go.

Kyle opened his mouth as invitation, Eric happily letting himself in. They couldn't get enough of each other. Erics hands wrapped around Kyle waist, Kyles thin legs hitting his increasingly hardening cock but he had to pull away, he needed answers. His hand held the side of the redheads face, the tips of his fingers rubbing at the red hair at his temple. "What brought this on?" Kyle was quiet. "I could have lost you. I don't want to waste any more time." Eric let out an amused sound, his hands lowering. "In that case.." He reached in his pocket, taking out the folded, blood stained paper from the night before. Kyle looked at it as Eric offered it. Kyle felt his eyes water as he took it, seeing his name written on it as he opened it so gently, treating it like glass as he saw the small poem inside.

He felt a tear fall down his face, a few more following before Eric tilted his head, blue eyes just was watery and serious. "My heart burns there too." Kyle sucked in a breath, smiling with happy tears. "I...I think I love you." Eric smiled softly. "I know I love you." Kyle chuckled a watery laugh, hugging his now boyfriend closer. "We're fucking idiots." "Definitely. Can't wait to shove this in Stans face." Kyle pulled away with a small smirk. "I knew it. You were jealous." "Possibly. You can't prove that." Kyle rolled his eyes with a smile. "Uh Huh. Kiss me already fat ass." Eric grinned, bringing Kyle into his lap. "Dirty Jew."

After that they planned to meet at the SodaSopa. Kyle deciding to stay and "help" Eric feel better. Eric acting anytime Mitch or his mom came to check on them.

Once they were sure everyone was asleep and Mitch left to do whatever it is mayor candidates do, they snuck out the window. Eric went first, wanting to be able to catch Kyle if he fell.

Once Eric was on the ground, he talked just loud enough for Kyle to hear. "I'm down here, I'll be able to catch you." Kyle raised an eyebrow. "Uhh you've forgotten already?" Kyle jumped out the window, making Eric jump but relived when Kyle used his powers. Using the air to float gently to the ground. Once landed in front of him he raised an eyebrow. Eric sighed. "Show off. Let's go." Kyle chuckled as Eric wrapped his arm around his shoulders, leading them to the SodaSopa where Kenny and Stan were waiting. God Eric couldn't wait to show Kyle off. Kyle was finally, officially, his.

That's how they walked into the SodaSopa. Erics arm slung over Kyles shoulder. Kenny saw them, taking off his mask and hood, giving the air a fist pump. "I fucking knew it! Marsh you owe $20." Stan groaned. "Unbelievable." He took his wallet out as Kyle raised an eyebrow to them. "You bet on us?" Kenny chuckled, taking the twenty. "My powers of reading people paid off, literally. I knew you two had a thing since fourth grade." Stan sighed. "I didn't but apparently I'm an idiot that can't read people." Eric grinned. "Yes you are." Kyle broke away from Eric. "Ok, time to be serious. We have a problem." Stan frowned. "What is it?" "Mitch might know we have abilities, or at least just me. I nearly lasered him but I managed to keep myself under control-" "With my help!" Eric yelled from his spot on the mattress, opening a snack bag.

Kyle nodded. "Yes. With his help. Mitch drugged him tonight. I'm not sure what with but he didn't even care if it would have killed him. I was lucky my healing powers work on poison." Stan shook his head. "Why would he want to drug Cartman?" Kyle gave him a look. "To make himself look good when he takes care of him. Playing it as if he's the father figure he never had. But if he's willing to kill Eric, what is he going to do to us when he really finds out?" Stan swallowed. "Shit. This is bad." Kenny looked serious. "Very bad. He's likely behind the recent crime spree." He put his mask and hood back up. "Sounds like I could use some backup. let's start training. " He saw Stan and Kyle ready. He crossed his arms, turning to Eric. "Cartman, now. No claws are necessary but you're training too." Eric grumbled as he got up, going to stand by Kyle. "Fucking Fine. Let's do this."


	9. Chapter 9

Kyle was surprised at how fast Eric learned the moves Kenny was teaching. He had a little trouble on stuff that requires speed but everything else came naturally to him; like a fish to water.

Stan was the weakest of it but got the basics down pretty well. Kenny decided just to teach him self defense than a full martial arts, seeing as he likely won't be joining in any patrols or fights they get into.

Once they took a break, Stan was catching his breath. "Cartman, you know you're surprisingly good at this." Eric chuckled as he got a water bottle out of his bag. "And your surprisingly bad at this." "Hey!" Kyle laughed watching them bicker. Kenny couldn't help but chuckle too but he got serious. "We have to find some proof he's behind the crime spree." Kyle frowned. "But how? The office isn't exactly easy to break into." "Well I have like..12% of a plan." Eric scoffed. "12%?" Kenny raised an eyebrow. "Do you have a plan?" "Does killing him count as a plan?" "No it does not. Not yet anyway." "Then I don't have a plan." Kenny rolled his eyes. "This plan involves you three patrolling for me, keeping watch over the town because I'll be sneaking into his office-" Suddenly Stans phone started ringing.

All eyes looked at him as he answered. "Hey-what? What the hell? How did you even-yeah I'll come get you." He hung up, looked worried and annoyed. "Wendy got arrested." Kyles eyes widened. "What the fuck? For what?" "She didn't tell me but said it had to do with Mitch. She wants to tell us once shes out of jail. We have to bail her out." Kenny nodded. "Another one with abilities?" Kyle shrugged. "Possibly, we won't know until we talk to to her, let's go."

When they got to the station Wendy was in the holding cell. Stan went to the counter. "I'm here to bail Wendy Testaburger." The Officer nodded, getting the papers.

A few hundred dollars later Wendy was released, going to Stan. "Hey, Thanks for bailing me out. I can pay you back." Stan nodded. "No problem, just tell us the story." Wendy nodded. "When we get to a safe location, I'll tell you everything." Eric and Kyle were waiting outside when Stan and Wendy came though the door. Eric spoke first. "This is something I never thought I'd see." Wendy rolled her eyes. "I know, it's hilarious, now where is your safe place? I think I have information on Mitch you might want." Kyle looked serious. "Follow us. It's not far." Wendy nodded as she followed the group. She was thankful she turned eighteen a few months ago so they didn't call her parents.

She sighed as she saw the SodaSopa. "I almost forgot about this place." Eric was next as he set his book bag down on his usual spot. "Thank Kyle. He's the one that thought of it." Wendy nodded. "Not bad but why exactly are we all here?"

Mysterion swooped down, Wendy didn't jump an inch as she saw him. "Mysterion?" "Hello Wendy. You have information." Wendy sighed. "It was the reason I needed bailed out too. I managed to hack into Mitch Conner's computer. I've known something wasn't up with him soon as I saw him so I set out to find it." Kyle was the first to ask. Hoping it was something enough to get him locked away for life. "What did you find?" Wendy threw her hands up. "Nothing. I almost had something but I was locked out, my computer crashed and they quickly arrested me. Thank god I wasn't at home." Stan walked closer to her. "That has to mean something right? I mean why would they arrest one hacker? And that fast? They have to be hiding something." Kyle smiled, a little proud. "Stan actually has a point." Stan smiled. "Thank you."

Eric started. "How the fuck did she even hack into it? She was getting Cs in computer class." Wendy felt insecure suddenly, would they believe her if she actually said it. "I'm as lost as you are. I just...knew it." Stan looked at her. "Sounds similar to what I have. Ask me a math question." Wendy raised an eyebrow before thinking of a question. "Uhh what's 500,00 divided by 5?" "250,000." Wendy's jaw hit the floor as she got her phone out, double checking his answer. "I'll be damned. It's right. How is that even possible? I was tutoring you and you were barely passing." Stan sighed. "I know it sounds crazy, I'm freaked about it too but I just...knew it. I have all these numbers going throughout my head all the time now, I know anything when it comes to math." Wendy just stared, taking in the reality of this situation. "And you think I have that kind of ability?"

Stan smiled. "Yeah! You can hack computers now when you were only getting Cs,you now know computers like the back of your hand suddenly?" Kyle smiled. "Sounds like an ability to me." Wendy looked at Kyle and Eric. "What's your guys abilities? Since sharing is caring." Kyle smiled, feeling happy about showing off his training. He used the air to make him hover a few feet off the ground. Wendy gasped. "Whoa." He used his lasers on a wall, getting a head shot on a target Kenny drew there before floating back down. He took in a breath. "I can heal too but I can't do it on demand, I have to feel protective or care about the person I'm healing for it to work. I can't heal myself but I can heal poisons as well as injuries."

Wendy frowned. "How did you find that out?" Kyle looked at Eric, seeing him staring at the ground. He reached his hand out, holding Erics hand. "Mitch poisoned Eric tonight. He might be dead if I hadn't gone to his house to check him. He was fine when he went over, his mom had begged him to have dinner there and he ate the food that Mitch must have made. Bastard didn't even care if he killed his girlfriends son. And before that he beat him, left him for dead and used it as a sob story that thugs beat him because he was gay. I've never wanted someone to be killed so badly." Kyle by the end of his talk was staring at the ground, his eyes almost watery as Eric brought him closer, wrapping him in his arms.

Wendy looked shocked. There was so much going on. "And since when has this been a thing?" Kenny took this opportunity and took his mask and hood off. "Since fourth grade if you want to be technical." Wendy jumped this time. "Kenny?!" Kenny smiled. "Yep. And before you ask Eric has claws and super strength but he doesn't use them cause it's too hard to control." Wendy sighed, taking everything in. "What the fucking hell?" Kenny walked closer to her. "With you with us we might have a chance at taking Mitch down but you need to meet here, every night and train with us until I think you're ready. Going after Mitch will make us all targets and we need to be ready for it." "What kind of training?" "Tai kon Do mostly, self defense for Stan since he sucks at it." Stan huffed. Kenny continued. "So..are you with us?" Wendy looked at the group before looking back at Kenny. "Definitely. Someone has to watch Stans back." She said with a small smirk. Stan huffed again. "Dude.." They all shared a chuckle before starting training.

As they all started walking home Eric spoke up, arm around Kyle shoulders. "So if were gonna be helping take Mitch down don't we need like...fake names or super hero names or something so we don't get reported?" Kenny sighed. "It's a good idea, especially if they hear us talking to each other when we do this. Plus the chance they recognize a face and report that. Well probably need costumes as well." Stan raised his hand. "I'm on it. I already have ideas for everyone." Kyle rolled his eyes. "So this really is becoming a super hero boy band." Eric chuckled. "Yep."

Once Eric was at Kyles house (Kyle refused to have him stay at his own house while Mitch was still around) they got ready for bed. While brushing his teeth Eric spoke up, if just a bit mumbled. "Raccoon man." Kyle spit out his toothpaste before laughing. "No." "The Raccoon?" "Still no. What's with the raccoon names?" Eric shrugged as he rinsed his mouth, spitting the water out into the sink. "They're my favorite animal. Since I have claws, I'm fat,I'm lazy, love to eat garbage food-" "Alright, I got it." Kyle said while chuckling before thinking. "What about The Coon?" Eric thought about it with a smile. "Yeah. I like it, has a way better ring to it than Racoon man. But what about you? You need a name."

Kyle sighed as they walked out of the bathroom. "I literally have no idea." Eric sat on his bed. "Fly boy?" Kyle smiled as he laid down. "I like it but I'm not sure it's for me." "Kite man?" Kyle gave him a look. Eric shrugged. Kyle sighed. "Fly boy it is, for now, until something better pops up I guess. Now let's sleep, I'm so goddamn exhausted." Eric held him close as they snuggled under the blankets. "I wonder if your healing ability takes energy away." "Probably. It makes sense. After I healed the poison I just wanted to sleep for days. Still do." Eric held him closer. "Then sleep. You need it." Kyle smiled sleepily, soothes by the warmth of Erics arms around him.

In another place, well hidden, a tracker trailer was backing up in the warehouse, a young blonde man watching as the driver got out, opening the trailer doors.

The blonde smiled, seeing everyone they got. They had many different people from everywhere. Mexicans, Arabs, Japanese, even a few Americans. All of them looked scared and confused as he walked further. "Oh this is wonderful! Mr. Conner is gonna be so happy!" A Mexican spoke up, his hands cuffed. "Please, what are we here for?" "You'll find out soon enough. Take them to their quarters, I have to inform Mr. Conner of the good news." The driver nodded, going about his business, a few guards helping as the blonde walked away.

He got to the office door, knocking. He waited until he heard it. "Come in." He opened the door, walking inside. Mitch smiled. "My sweet Leo, do you have an update?" Butters smiled, walking closer. "Oh yes. The shipment just arrived. It's very diverse." Mitch smiled as he stood. "Wonderful. I trust they are all being shown to their quarters." "Yes Sir." Mitch smiled as he held Butters shoulders gently. "Very good. I'm so proud of you." Butters smiled, feeling his eyes water, it still feels so long since someone said that to him. "Thank you sir." "Now go get some rest. You've earned it." He said as he ended his sentence with a tender kiss on Butters forehead. Butters nodded with a smile before leaving.

At school, the group tried to sit as normally as possible. Wendy stayed with her clique as did Kenny. Stan was in one of the labs of the school and demanded to be left alone until his work is done. Eric and Kyle were left alone mostly. Eric fiddled with a french Fry. "What do you think Stan is even making. He barely knows anything about the names we picked." "True but he does know what powers we have. He's probably working with that." "But he hasn't even seen my claws." Kyle shrugged. "Not like they're gonna be used. He doesn't need to know about them, just that you're more of a heavy hitter than stealth. Don't worry, I'm sure whatever he's making is gonna be great."

Eric sighed, eating a few fries. "Let's hope." It was quiet before Eric spoke again. "We should make us official right?" Kyle gave him a look. "We've been dating for not even two days. I think it's a little soon for marriage." Eric rolled his eyes. "Not what I meant. I mean I'd like to take you out in a date. Dinner, movie, back-of-the-car sex, it'll be great!" Kyle chuckled. "All we've done is kiss. We haven't even gotten to heavy petting." "So no sex then, wanna go out?" Kyle smiled. "Sure."

When Kyle and Eric got back to Kyles house, Sheila greeted them. "Oh Eric, are you ok? Kyle said you might have been in some trouble." Eric smiled weakly. "I'm ok thanks to your son." Sheila smiled. "Oh good. Will you be staying here for dinner?" Eric nodded. "Definitely. I don't care if the pope invites me to dinner, I'm staying here." Sheila smiled before walking back into the kitchen. Once they were upstairs in Kyles room, Kyle spoke up,unloading his books onto his desk. "So when did you want to go out?" Eric shrugged. "Tonight? We can see a movie before we go to the SodaSopa." Kyle nodded. "Sounds like a plan. I'll let Kenny know in case it runs late."

Eric walked over to Kyle, wrapping his arms around his waist, starting to kiss his neck. Kyle smiled, placing his book down. "What exactly do you plan to do when my parents are less than 30 feet away?" Eric smirked into his neck. "Lots of things but you have to be quiet."Kyle bit his lip. He knows he shouldn't, he should push him away and stress about doing homework.

But his lips on his neck, hands gripping his hips melted his bones, leaning against Erics large frame. "Close the door." Kyle said quietly, his body feeling over heated already. Eric smiled before giving him a nip, pulling away to close the door. Kyle stood at a loss of what to do with his body. Luckily he didn't have to think as he watched Eric walked up to him, his large frame nearly dwarfing him as he crashed his lips to his. Kyle felt his breath leave him, arms wrapping around him, gripping brown hair when suddenly Eric lifted him up, his slender legs going around his wide waist, feeling his growing member through his jeans.

Kyle let out a breathy moan, trying to keep them quiet as Eric lead them to the bed; damn he didn't know how hot it was to be manhandled.

He was nearly thrown to the bed but he didn't get to think as Eric started ravishing him, suckling his neck, hoping it didn't leave marks, no matter how hot that thought made him. In no time clothes were thrown to the floor, Eric trailing kisses down that pale chest. Kyle was breathing heavy, trying so damn hard to be quiet but when Erics hand ran over his own hard cock, covered by denim, he gasped. "Eric.."

Eric smiled, able to make the Jew that seemed to always know what to say into a puddle of speechless goo. His fingers held the zipper. "May I?" Kyle nodded frantically; red curls bouncing. "Yes. Yes, please." The zipper went down quickly, Erics hand bringing Kyle out of his boxers, long and leaking. It made Erics mouth water but he wanted to test the waters, experiment, see what he likes and dosnt like. He started simply, stroking up and down, his thumb rubbing the head, smearing the precum that had started. A good drop was all over his thumb, he leaned back enough for Kyle to see him, licking it off. Kyle felt heat coiling tight in his belly at the sight. He knew he wouldn't last long.

It was when Eric took him in his mouth he gasped, bringing both hands to his mouth as he moaned. Eric moaned, muffled by the cock in his mouth as he gripped Kyles hips with near bruising force. Kyle nearly fucking Erics mouth, his hips making little thrusts as Eric sucked and bobbed his head until Kyle nearly screamed into his hands as he came down Erics throat. Eric didn't care, he swallowed it all. He pulled off, a string of saliva still connecting him as he looked at Kyle who looked boneless, staring at the ceiling.

Eric chuckled, moving up his body until he was face to face with his boyfriend. "So I guess by your stoned out look it was good?" Kyle smiled, nearly laughing. "definitely. I might rethink the sex in the back of the car plan." Eric chuckled as he moved to the side, holding him close. Kyle was about to help Eric, return the favor with Eric stopped him, blushing. "No need" Kyle raised an eyebrow. Eric shrugged, blushing deeper. "What? You have any idea how fucking hot you are?" Kyle smiled. "so I guess you really like blow jobs?" "Obviously." Kyle smiled, laying next to him. "I'll keep that in mind."


	10. Chapter 10

Days went by and Stan didn't come to training and locked himself away either in one of the schools labs (during lunch so no teachers or his parents get concerned) or in his garage. When Kyle would check on him he would shoo him away saying he will call them when he's ready.

While training with some stand-up punching bags Kenny managed to acquire, they talked. Eric almost out of breath but felt determined to get through the training. He bounced on his feet, punching the bag fast and hard. "What do you think he's making?" He said, almost our of breath as he gave a hit hard enough the punching bag nearly fell over.

Kyle grunted as he brought a swing kick to the top of the punching bag before punching it quickly. "I have no idea. I hope it isn't anything illegal." Kenny let out an amused sound as he spared with Wendy who had just as much training as him from lessons. "You know breaking into Mitch's office isn't exactly legal Kyle." He ducked as Wendy brought her fist to his face, missing by a hair. Wendy had more of a boxers grace and movement as she bounced on her feet, moving quickly around Kenny. Her black hair up in a pony tail. "It'll Be Fine Kyle. Just focus on your uppercut, your kicks are great, punches are weak!" Kyle took the criticism and focused on punching. She was right. He was just making their costumes, it would be fine.

Once Saturday hit Stan sent them a group text telling them to meet at his place in the garage, normal time.

Kenny, Wendy, Kyle and Eric all stood in front his garage at 11PM. Kyle knocked. "Stan, we're all here. Will you let us in?" They heard the sound of rustling papers and tools being put away. "Just a sec!" Stan cried out. A few moments went by before the garage door opened enough to let them in. Stan smiled, grease on his face and hands, his hair a mess and circles under his eyes that says he hasn't slept. "Hey, I have so much going on! Kyle can I start with you?" Kyle smiled at his excitement. "Sure." Stan smiled, going to one of the tall figures, sheets over them as he took the sheet off one. It was a figure with quite the stealthy outfit.

Stan explained it as he brought Kyle closer. "I made it more of a dark galaxy design, better to blend in with the environment and sky, the kite still attaches and detaches quite easily, can still be used to detach to fly high. It's all one smooth suit, fitted together with Velcro in the back in case you need to take it off easily, like a medical emergency." Stan lifted one of the arms of the figure. It had long, finger-less gloves on, going to the elbow, leaving most of the arm bare before the shoulder.

"Your wrists have a more durable material to keep up with the force of whatever wind you use and protect your skin from chapping or chafing. The kite I improved-" Stan was talking a mile a minute, talking to him about this and that, Kyle could barely keep up but damn he really liked his costume. It was a dark purple with blue swirls, a galaxy design like Stan said with a white hood/mask over his head, thankfully eye holes cut out.

When he was done Stan jogged over to Eric. "Cartman, Kyle told me a little of what your name is and what you're abilities are. I think you'll really like it. Com're." He brought Eric over to his figure reluctantly but once the sheet was pulled off he was in awe.

Stan smiled. "You have body armor from your shoulders, covering both chest and back. Bullet and stab proof. Same armor on your knees and lining your fingers to protect them from injuries. The helmet-" Stan pointed to. Looked almost like Batman but had two little, almost cat like ears on it. "Not only protects your identity but I added in hearing aides as an extra advantage in compact. You'll be able to hear them coming a mile away. And I hope you don't mind the red  **C** for coon on the front. It was more a stylish choice than practical." Eric looked it up and down. It was perfect for what he planned to do in combat. He was the muscle and Stan knew that well, same for Kyle. Kyle was stealth and grace, his body suit blending in perfectly with the night while his was nearly all black save for the red  **C**  on his chest.

Stan went to Wendy next. "Now yours isn't much compared to these two, I hope you don't mind." Wendy smiled. "After seeing theirs, I'm excited, show me." Stan smiled, taking the last sheet off the figure.

"It looks simple, I went with a Black Widow look but key points are lined with Kevlar. Chest, back, hands, knees. I gave you a few gadgets." He opened some of the pockets on the utility belt she had on the costume. He pulled out a few small looking disks. "These are EMPs, cell phone jammers, Internet jammers. Including ones that will hide your location so the next time you start hacking-" "I won't be caught. Stan, this is brilliant." Stan smiled, blushing but felt proud. "Thank you. I've been up for nearly a whole week trying to perfect everything. Getting,everything wasn't easy to acquire Oh and I have some communication devices for everyone. Cartman, yours is already installed in your helmet."

Kenny smiled, crossing his arms. "I'll be damned. Stan, you are Fucking brilliant, I told you your abilities are awesome." Stan smiled bashfully. "Thanks." Kenny smiled. "I say we try these suits up for a test drive. How about we patrol tonight?" Eric smiled. "I am all over that." Kyle smiled. "Sure." Wendy sighed. "Then what are we waiting for. Let's suit up."

Kyles costume was actually easy to put on. The purple and blue galaxy pattern was one giant onesie, a white mask covering his head and hair, eye holes thankfully cut out for his lasers. And his black converse went well and made him light on his feet.

Eric saw it as he put the body armor on, sucking in a breath. If Kyle was hot before, his costume only made it better. He looked like he came right from space, slender and graceful. Even the almost body length kite looked good on him. He was going to blend into the night sky.

He stopped admiring his boyfriend to focus on putting the rest on. The gloves were finger-less so he can still grip and feel things but the same armor that protected his chest and back covered his fingers and knees. He put the helmet on, adjusting it, making sure the ears were right. This time it was Kyles turn to stare. Eric looked stealthy but could also do real damage. The black and armor looked amazing on him. He didn't look fat at all but muscle. Kyle wanted to grip those broad shoulders. He bit his lip, looking away.

Wendy's costume was simple. Black, almost skin tight suit but had a secured but small utility belt with her jammers and various other things she can use against the enemies tech. She didn't have a helmet but she had a mask with a steel plate in it to protect from fractures. She put her hair into a braid, over her shoulder so it would stay in place.

Kenny looked at them all, already in his Mysterion costume. "Wow. We need a name. Too bad Avengers is already taken." Stan spoke up. "The revengers?" Kenny gave him a look. "No. It's not important right now, Wendy, you're with me, we're gonna check out Mitch's office building, look for any ways inside or weakness and hopefully get some info. Kyle and Eric, I need you two on the streets, keeping an eye on everything, protecting people and shops from any criminals. We don't aim to kill but you do what you have to to protect yourself and any other person. Got it?" All responded. "Got it." Kenny nodded. "Good. Then let's go. Stan, stay here, we'll keep you updated." Stan nodded. "Got it."

When the four of them got outside, Wendy and Kenny went one way while Kyle and Eric went another.

Kyle let out a shaky breath as they reached Main Street. Eric saw his hands shaking. "You ok Jew?" Kyle looked at him. "Yeah just...nervous I guess. Other than our fights I've never actually been in any kind of fight." Eric huffed out an amused sound. "Not like our fights lasted long. God I was such a baby." Kyle chuckled. "Yeah, you kinda were. I never even hit you that hard. " Eric looked over at him. "You'll Be Fine. You're a good fighter." "Thanks. Got any battle plan?" "A bit. Why don't you stay on top of the buildings, keep an eagle eye view on things while I stay on the ground. You can alert to me to anyone I don't see coming my way."

Kyle nodded. "On it." He stopped walking, bringing the wind around him, his hands holding onto the straps as he directed himself to a nearby roof. Eric was still in awe and worry as how well he adapted to flying. Eric smiled, pressing the comm into his ear to talk. "Nice flying fly-boy." Kyle felt himself blush as he walked the building. "Shut up and focus coon." Eric chuckled, it felt odd but empowering to be using different names.

While they walked, keeping an eye on the street; Kyle walking along the rooftops, Eric on the ground, making sure to check alleys he spoke in the comm. "So where do you wanna go next?" Kyles voice came in the comm. "We could try the storage unit, that seems like a good place for criminal activity." Eric rolled his eyes. "No, idiot. I mean where do you want to go on a date next? I'm trying to be romantic here." Kyle chuckled as he walked. "Oh that's what that was?" "Eh!"

Kyle laughed before they heard a ruckus, a window breaking, an alarm going off. They got serious quickly, going toward the sound. Kyle using the wind to fly to the other side of the street to get a better view. It was the bank that was being broken into, about five guys with ski masks on. Kyle spoke into his comm when he saw the number of them. "Careful Eric. There's about five of them; were out numbered." "Got it."

The men were currently walking through the broken window when Eric got to them, crossing his arms. "Really? A bank? Geeze, we need a higher standard of criminal in this town." They all turned, seeing him. The one spoke. "Who the hell are you?" Eric smirked under his mask. "I'm the Coon." They all seemed confused and he took advantage of that, quickly punching the closest one before swing kicking he next.

The rest of the robbers joined to help but lasers came out of no where, hitting his chest with a cry of pain as Kyle landed. The one tried tackling him but Kyle used his air, bringing the robber around him instead with the force of a tornado, throwing him into their pick up truck, knocking him unconscious and denting the side.

He watched as Eric made quick work of the rest, until one jumped on his back like a monkey, trying to stab at him but the armor prevented most of it, his face getting grazed a few times before Kyle shot him with his lasers, making the man cry out in pain, falling to the ground.

The ones that we still awake were in pain and half conscious but Eric used zip ties Kenny provided to handcuff then while they call the police.

When he was done with that he heard screaming a distance away. He stood. "Someone else needs help. Let's go Fly boy." Kyle nodded as they ran out of the bank.

Kenny and Wendy got to Mitch's office. Kenny, in the off chance they forgot to lock up, tried the main door. Locked tight. Wendy spoke up. "There might be a mantince ladder around back." Kenny nodded as they went around.

Wendy stopped him as she heard the rustling of footsteps. Guards. She spoke quietly, using the comm. "Guards. At least three of them. Likely armed." Kenny nodded. "I got this. Can you disable the cameras?" She nodded, getting her gadgets out Stan gave her. Once the cameras were disabled she gave a thumbs up. He used the parkour he's learned over the years (both internet and experience in running away from people) and got over the fence with ease. The guards saw him. He made quick work, knocking their heads together before landing a swift kick on the third; out cold. He spoke up. "Clear." Wendy scaled the fence with ease, jogging over to him. "I disabled the cameras for the entire place. We should be safe." "If not, we'll, that's why we wear masks." They searched the guards for keys. Wendy found them first, going to the back door and unlocking it.

Inside was quiet but she felt a tenseness in the air; like walking into the lions den. She vaguely wondered if Mitch sleeps here but put that thought to the back of her head. She searched for a computer room of some sort, an office, hopefully his office.

Her and Kenny split up. Kenny spoke in his comm to the rest of the team. "Wendy and I are in. Locating his office now." Kyle and Eric gave an affirmative as Kenny searched one half of the pace.

When Wendy walked down a hall she found it lead to Mitch's office. His name in golden letters in the door. It was locked tight. She got out her lock pick kit she brought with her. It was moments later she was in. She walked inside, seeing it was empty. She used her phones flashlight to get around, going to the desk.

The desk surprisingly wasn't locked as she looked through different files until she found what she was looking for, going through the papers before talking into her comm. "Mysterion, you better come take a look at this. I want to make sure you're seeing what I'm seeing. I'm in Mitch's office, it's open." "On my way."

When Kenny got there she handed him the file of paper work. His eyes widened. "oh my God. He's literally importing people for his dirty work. There's not a crime spree, he is the crime spree. Can you take a picture of this. Anything goes missing he'll know something is up. We can't afford that right now." She nodded, using her phone to take a picture of the file. When that was done she got a USB out, sitting at the computer desk, downloading information. Kenny watched the door In case of an intruder.

When it was done she got up, securing it in her belt as her and kenny stared to walk out when a familiar face was standing in the door way. "Oh Jesus, what's going on in here?" Kent felt himself stiffen. Butters had been missing for a whole year. He and Kenny had only been going out for a few months when he disappeared. Wendy saw Mysterion froze. She grabbed Kenny's arm. "Com'on!" Once he got his footing and shock wore off they jumped through the window, landing gracefully. Wendy thanking god it was only two floors. Alarms went off as they ran.

Once they were back at the SodaSopa, Wendy turned to him. "Kenny? What the hell? Butters is there?" Kenny took his mask off, running his hands through his hair. "I know. I Fucking know." Wendy was pacing. "I thought he was dead." "Presumed dead. No body was ever found." "Looks like we found him." Kenny felt his eyes water. Of all people, why did he have to be against Butters? Why was butters working for Mitch? Something didn't seem right. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Call the others. We're meeting at Stans." Wendy nodded, ignoring how emotional he seemed, doing what he asked. Because even though this revelation is heartbreaking, they have information on what Mitch is doing.


	11. Chapter 11

Eric and Kyle luckily weren't in the middle of a fight with any criminals when they got the call. They left right away.

When they got to Stans they met in the basement. Not wanting to risk someone possibly coming or opening the garage door.

Kyle was the first to see Kenny, eyes red rimmed and shoulders slumped. Kyle frowned in worry, walking over to him, his mask off his face. "Kenny? What the hell happened? Are you ok?" Wendy spoke up quietly. "Butters is working for Mitch." Eric looked at her. "Fuck off. He's dead, remember?" Kenny spoke up, voice rough. "He was only presumed dead. No body was ever found." He paused, taking in a shaking breath. "Well we found him."

Wendy continued. "We think Mitch may have found him at the right time. According to Kenny Butters ran away from his dad, he was supposed to meet at his house but Mitch must have found him first. Like a cultist, finding those who are low as talking them into the most awful things." Stan had his hand on his mouth. "Holy shit." Kenny stood, ready to stop talking about Butters and start talking about the information. "There's even worse news. We knew Mitch was behind the crime spree, we just didn't know how. Wendy found files, shipping receipts...he's literally importing people, illegals and forcing them to do this crime. He's taking them away from their homes and hordes freedom or death over them to do his dirty work." Kyle frowned. "Oh my god. Eric, all those poor people." Eric nodded, holding his helmet in his hands. "I know." Wendy was next. "Before Butters discovered us I got some files from his computer. I'm gonna go over them tonight and we'll meet again tomorrow. Right now I think we all could use some sleep."

They all eventually disbanded, Kenny, the only one not moving from his spot. Stan walked over, hands in his pockets. "I'm sorry dude, seriously." Kenny let out a sound, standing. "Not your fault. It's my fault. I should have escorted him to my house, made sure nothing happened." Stan sighed. "If you change out of your costume I got something that might help you but it's upstairs." Kenny nodded, changing out of his costume and into his normal clothes, following Stan upstairs.

Kenny went to the dining table while Stan rummaged through a cabinet before pulling out two glasses and a bottle with amber liquid, walking over to the table.

He poured Kenny a small amount, putting some into his. Kenny just stared at it, likely still in a daze of hurt. Stan spoke up. "Hey. Talk. Drink." Kenny shook his head, in disbelief, not the drink in front of him. "I just can't believe this. I know they presumed him dead but...I gave up. I gave up hope he was alive because let's face it, people that go missing aren't normally found alive." Kenny took a swig of his drink as Stan listened.

"I waited up for him that night; when he went missing. I kept calling him, leaving voicemail and texts. By four In the morning I was out searching for him. But this...I have no idea what his head is like now, what brainwash Mitch put in there. Is he even still Butters?" Stan frowned. "I'm sure he is. We can save him like we can save the others." "Others? The slaves Mitch imported?" He said bitterly, taking another swig if the drink.

Stan brightened and Kenny longed to have the same kind of optimism his friend had. "Well we have to do something. We can't just pretend their not there. They're people too. People that got taken from their homes and forced to become a criminal." Kenny stared at him. "That's maybe hundreds of people Stan. You really think we can help all them?" Stan gave a weak smile. "I think so. I'd like too." Kenny nodded. "I think we've both had enough tonight." Kenny stood up. "Thanks for the drink...and for listening. It's been so long since I talked about him. To anyone. I've just pretended I moved on, forgot about him. Not any more. If we save one person, it's him." Stan nodded. "I got it. Go get some rest, I'll see you at school in the morning."

Back at Mitch's office, police were all over. Butters pacing, hands fidgety as Mitch walked up to him with a worried look. "Are you alright son?" Butters nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. There was a break in. I'm not sure who but I think the one was Mysterion. He had a girl with him. What do you think they were doing breaking in here?" Mitch smiled at his innocence, clapping a hand gently on his shoulder.

"My dear Leo, they're are many people who wish to see me lose. They probably were looking for dirt of some kind on me." Butters nodded. "I'm sorry, I couldn't stop them." "That's alright. I'd rather you be safe. Now run along to bed, I'll take care of everything here." Butters nodded as he walked out of the office. Once Butters was out of sight a sneer placed itself on Mitch's face. Mysterion Huh? Probably the reason so many of his people don't come back to him, getting arrested and deported back to where they came from, leaving him a few men down. He had a new order for his army of criminals.

_**One year earlier** _

Butters was at his locker when arms came around him. He jumped, wincing in pain. Kenny chuckled weakly. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya. You ok?" Butters nodded with a smile, turning in his arms. "Yeah, I'm ok. Just a little sore." Kenny raised an eyebrow but smirked softly, holding his lovers hands. "I remember being very, very gentle last night." Butters blushed but smiled. "Kenny.."

Kenny laughed. He loved making him blush. "Ok, seriously, you Ok?" Butters hesitated and Kenny looked serious. "Butters?" Butters looked away. "Just my dad. He was awfully mad at me last night. It's my fault, I was gone so late-" Kenny held Butters hand as he brought him into the boys bathroom, locking it. "Show me."

Butters felt his eyes water as he took his shirt off. Their were hand shaped bruises on his arms, bruises littered his chest. Kenny moved closer, seeing the tip of a bruise on his hip. Butters sucked in a breath when he moved his pants enough to see the hand shaped bruise there. Kenny felt rage boiling over inside him. After Butters mother died just before enter high school, his father got worse and worse. Demanding he know every detail his son does and has to approve of it first. But seeing as Kenny wasn't on the approved list he was often at the mercy of his tyrannical father.

Kenny took a few controlled breaths, needing to be supportive of his lovers hardship. "Butters, tell me what he did when you got home." Butters swallowed the lump in his throat as his eyes spilled over. "As soon as I walked inside he demanded to know where I was so late. He gripped my arms so hard. It hurt so much. He screamed at me, he threw me on the ground and kicked me but when I told him I was with you he...he..." Butters was shaking and Kenny didn't need it answered; he already knew.

He helped Butters put shirt back on before hugging him tightly but gently. Butters collapsed into him, sobbing into the nape of his neck. "Oh Ken..it hurt so much...I'm sorry.." Kenny felt his own eyes water. His sweet, innocent butters shouldn't have to know this kind of pain. "Shhh I got you. None of this is your fault, you hear me? None of it." Butters eventually calmed down. That's when Kenny spoke up. "Live with me." Butters frowned, wiping his eyes. "Ken.." "I know, it sounds crazy but my mom loves you, my dad doesn't give a shit who comes and goes, my little sister would love you. Please, say you will leave your house and live with me." Butters was quiet, thinking it over.

Kenny continued. "I promise, you live with me and your dad will never hurt you again." Butters sniffled before looking into Kenny's blue eyes. "Alright. When I go home I'll start packing." Kenny smiled. "Good. Need me there?" "No. My dad works late so I shouldn't have a problem. " Kenny nodded but worried. He wanted to respect Butters independence and growing determination but felt the gnawing worry growing.

Butters was right. When he got home no one was there which meant his dad was working late. He decided to take advantage and make himself a late lunch, since most of the day he had no appetite. He made a sandwich and felt relaxed for the first time in years in his own home. After an hour of enjoying the peace he walked up to his room to start packing.

He stated packing up clothes into his suitcase, important items when he heard the door open from downstairs. He tensed. Oh no, his dad was home early. That can't mean good news. He tried to focus on packing as fast as possible when his bedroom door opens, making him stop, icy terror clawing down his back and blood.

"What's this?" His dad said. Butters swallowed his fear down. "Packing." His dad walked closer. "Packing for what exactly?" Butters glared softly, his anger starting. Remembering what he did last night. "I'm leaving. " His dad glared. "The hell you are." He suddenly was very close to his son. Butters was shaking but he stared down his dad as strong as he could. "I don't need your permission. I'm leaving. I'm not gonna be your victim anymore." His dad snarled, grabbing his arms, making butters hiss in pain. Ooh no. You arent going anywhere. You don't talk back to me like-" Butters took his chance and kneed his father in the dick as hard as he could. He cried out in pain, letting go of Butters, who grabbed his suitcase, trying to run while keeping it together, trying to zip it up when he got to the bottom of the stairs.

He manged that but a hard object hit him hard, making him fall and cry out in pain, leaning against the wall in pain. He saw it was a large, ceramic ash tray but suddenly his father was charging and in his face as he grabbed him.

Butters nearly lost all his fight. He was so terrified. His father got two punches in, almost making him throw up with the force when he felt it. He felt static around his body,something like a lightning bolt striking his dad, making him fly back.

Butters was breathing heavy as electricity crackled around him. He stared down at his dad who was snarling at him, mouth bleeding. "You leave and everyone will laugh at you. You're a freak!" Butters glared down at him as he walked closer. His father looking almost scared; it gave him a sanctifying feeling. His dad continued to talk. "You're gonna be homeless, once you're little boyfriend knows what I did to you,hes gonna be disgusted with you-" He cried out in pain as butters brought his foot down on his leg, breaking it. He knelled down, electricity crackling around him as he spoke. "Maybe but at least I won't be a monster like you." He stood back up, electricity calming down before it was gone. He lifted his suitcase and left the house.

Once he was halfway down the street, everything hit him. All the strength and anger he had, gone, replaced with hopelessness and fear. What would his life be like now? He stopped walking down the sidewalk, feeling drizzle starting as he sucked in a breath, a sob escaping, looking like a lost child. He sat down on the curb, suitcase next to him as he cried.

Was his father right? Kenny knew. He told him. Is he just pitying him? Is he actually disgusted by him now? He felt a panic attack starting. He debated calling Kenny but what if he doesn't want to hear him? What if hes just annoying him?

"Hey, you ok kid?" Butters looked up, seeing an older, overweight gentleman, in a nice car, asking him if he was ok. He sucked in another breath, he couldn't answer, he could barely breath. He had no idea how much time went by between the man asking and the car door opening.

He felt a hand on his head and everything suddenly felt…better. He was calm. His breathing was calm, his tears stopped. "There we go." The man said so sweetly, like he was calming down a wild animal. "Now why are you out here? Whats got you so upset?" Butters answered, almost like a computer, staring ahead. "Running away from my dad. He hurts me." "I'm sorry for that. If you like I can offer you protection and shelter. How does that sound?" Butters frowned. "What about Kenny?" Suddenly an energy went from the hand to his body, forcing Kenny to the back of his head. "Come along my dear…I'm sorry, whats your name." "Leopold." "Leo. Come along Leo, I think you'll like my place." And he followed easily.

Too easily.


	12. Chapter 12

" _Can you guys meet me at the old cabin in the woods?"_

Eric stared at his phone, seeing the group text Wendy sent to them. He was leaning against the headboard of Kyles bed, both doing their homework when it came through. Kyle looked at his phone too and let out an amused sound. "Sounds like the start of a horror movie." Eric chuckled. "Guess she found something on that USB of hers." Kyle nodded, now feeling how serious this was if they had to meet somewhere else. "Guess what she found is pretty sensitive." Eric looked up, chuckling. "Tell her that's something a psycho killer would say in a horror-" "Too late. Kenny beat you to it." Eric groaned. "Damnit. All my fun is gone now. Reply back to her before she nags is about how serious this is."

Kyle laughed, seeing Wendy's reply, Eric being right. He replied to keep it calm.  _"Yeah, well be there. Normal time?"_  He sighed as he put his phone down and went back to his homework.

Kenny chuckled to himself, seeing the text as he got ready to do some patrolling. He put his phone away after he got the information he needed, suiting up.

It seemed eerily quiet tonight. He checked the time. About two hours before he's to meet up with the rest when he suddenly heard a loud bang and felt like he got punched, hard in the chest, making him fly back onto the asphalt.

He groaned as he felt the damage. Thanking god he had body armor on. He started to stand when he saw he was surrounded by henchman, a familiar voice breaking the silence in the shotguns wake. "At ease. I'll handle this boys." Kenny tensed as he saw Butters,  _his_ Butters walking out, in a white shirt no less. It was clean and pressed and Kenny felt sick that Mitch probably wanted some form of proof he got the job done, hence the white shirt.

Kenny was catching his breath as he stood, Butters waking out like a bureaucratic angel of death. He decided to try to bargain, hope his Butters is still in there. "Butters, it's me. It's Kenny. Don't you remember me?" Butters just walked closer, a thin knife in his hand. "Should I?" Kenny felt his eyes water, he had no intentions of fighting him. He didn't care if he died, he'd die fighting for Butters, not against him. "Butters you're still you in there. I know you are, please, please just listen to me."

Butters just walked closer, a cold look on his face. "I don't have time for this. Mr. Conner gave me a mission and I will not fail it." Butters then lashed out with skill that Kenny was surprised by. He kept dodging his knife, noticing Butters was aiming for areas that likely didn't have body armor and damn he was right. He rolled away from the knife, landing swiftly on his knees, cape whooshing with his movement as Butters suddenly grabbed his hood and hair, tightly. He could have easily gotten out of it but he couldn't bring himself to fight him. If he dies then at least he died trying to help the only one he ever loved.

He can already hear Cartman laughing at how cliche it sounded. He could only stare with watery eyes as Butters smiled, almost looking like himself again. "Oh Mr. Conner is going to be so proud when I tell him I took down Mysterion." Kenny felt a lump in his throat as the knife was pointed over his jugular, pressing enough to hurt. "Any last words before I leave your corpse to rot?" Kenny smiled weakly, voice thick as tears fell down his face. "I still love you. No matter what. I'll never stop-" He was cut off as the knife stabbed his throat, quickly, efficiently and spraying blood all over his nice, white shirt and face. It was the last thing Kenny saw before his vision blacked and his body limp; purity tainted.

As they walked the dark, wooded trail, only visible by flashlight, Eric held Kyle close, suckling his neck every so often as Kyle tried to keep the trail lit.

Kyle kept weakly pushing him away. "Eric, please." Eric smirked as he kissed his Jews ear. "Please what? More? Ok." Eric added his hands and Kyle jumped as his large hands took a hold of his ass. "Eric!" Kyle was blushing, the flashlight falling from his hand as Eric wrapped him in his arms, kissing him deeply, quickly.

Kyle couldn't help but laugh into the kiss; the flashlight forgotten as it shone on a nearby tree as his boyfriend pinned him to the closest tree behind him. His smiles turning to moans as they made out. Hands tangling in red curls and brown locks. Eric had his hand at his zipper when-"Cartman?! Kyle?! What the fuck?! Seriously!" Stan exclaimed, flashing his light on them as they broke away quickly, blushing. Wendy chuckled. "As bad as rabbits. Sure am glad boys can't get pregnant. Let's keep going." As they all continued to walk, the cabin within sight Kyle asked "Did you see Kenny on the trail?" Stan answered. "No, he's probably just held up crime fighting." The rest agreed as they got to the cabin.

Wendy didn't want to talk about the info without Kenny. Nearly an hour went by when Eric checked his phone. "It's been more than an hour. Should we check on him?" Wendy looked at Stan. "Stan, did you put any trackers on us? Our costumes?" Stan sighed. "No. I should have. Try talking to him on the comms."

Wendy nodded as she got her comms out, putting it in her ear and turning it on. "Kenny? Kenny, do you read me?" It was silent and Wendy was getting a bad feeling. "Kenny?...Mysterion? Do you read?" It was silent as she sighed. "We better go check on him. I got radio silence." Kyle frowned, worried for his friend. "You think something happened?" "I don't know, I don't want to think about that but we need to check on him. Let's go, now."

It was nearly fifteen minutes until they got to Main Street,where Kenny normally patrolled. They didn't find him right away so Kyle used his cell to call him.

They were all quiet before Eric heard the ringing first. "This way!" They jogged to where they heard it. Kyle saw his body first, gasping, nearly screaming. "Kenny!" He ran to his body, seeing the blood pooled around his head and shoulder.

He kneeled, shaking his body. "No! No, Kenny wake up!" He was sobbing. He heard crying behind him, he knew it was Stan. His hands ran through his curls as he sobbed. Hands were on his shoulders. He saw Eric. His own blue eyes watery but composed as he helped his boyfriend up. Kyle hugged Eric as they stood, crying into his shoulder.

Stan spoke up, voice thick. "Shit. What do we do now? Our fucking leader is dead, this Mitch stuff is getting fucking serious. We should stop-" Eric snapped on him as he held Kyle. "Stop?! You want us to stop?!" Kyle tried to keep him calm. "Eric, stop-" But it went in heard as Eric let go of Kyle, getting in Stans face, Wendy moving closer,wanting to keep the peace but knew she was no match against Erics brute strength. "So you're ok with Mitch killing our friend?! Our leader?! Just so you can go home and pretended this never happened?! Innocent fucking people are out there being fucking slaves to that psychopathic asshole!" Stan felt his own anger rising. "Oh your one to talk about psychopathic assholes considering you are one! How Kyle ever wanted to date you is beyond me!"

Eric couldn't stop. His temper was out of control. He grabbed Stans shirt, his claws starting to come out of his skin, bleeding down his arms. "Fuck you Marsh! Fucking coward! You'd rather stay behind and hide while we fight for our city, while we fight for those innocent people! Mitch has Butters and you're just going to let him have him?!"

Wendy yelled, not wanting to touch Eric, scared he would lash at her next. "Cartman stop! He's just scared!" His claws were completely out, blood dripping down his arms and to the pavement. His eyes nearly blacked over with rage.

Eric growled, loudly but before he could do any damage Kyle was in front of him, using a large gust of wind to knock him back.

Stan was nearly in an anxiety attack. Death was an inch away from his head before Kyle stepped in. Kyle kept the wind shield up, keeping Eric at bay as he got up, growling and ready to tear into someone.

Kyles voice was thick as he spoke. "Eric, please. I need you to calm down. He didn't mean it like that. Right Stan?" Stan quickly agreed, going with whatever will calm the beast that was once a friend of sorts. "Right. Just scared." Kyle nodded. "He doesn't want to give up. Eric, we're just scared. Please, I know you're scared too. That's why you're so angry, right?" Eric started to calm, slightly. His eyes started going back to normal but vacant. Kyle walked closer, taking the wind away. When he was face to face with him he brought his hands to his chubby face. "Eric, it's time to go home, Ok?" He said.

It took longer than he would have liked but Eric eventually came back to him, his claws still extended and bloody on his hands. Eric's eyes quickly filled with tears as Kyle let out a sigh of relief, hugging him tightly. "Oh thank god. You're back. You're back, I got you. It's ok." Eric hid his face in red curls, inhaling their coconut scent. grounding him to reality.

He smelled blood too and recoiled at the smell. It's becoming attached to so much pain in his life. He can never smell it the same again.

"Cartman?" Eric heard it. Quiet and meek, almost like a child going to their parents after being scolded. Kyle and he both saw Stan, eyes red rimmed, wiping tears away. "You're right. I am a coward. People are dying, suffering and we shouldn't give up. I'm sorry I made you so mad. You might have been an asshole as a kid but...you're pretty decent now." Eric let out an amused sound as he pulled from Kyle, still holding his hand. "I think your hippie complimented me Kyle." Kyle smiled weakly. "Yes he did." Eric sighed. "I guess I'm sorry I lost myself. When I get angry I have a hard time controlling myself and my claws. It's why I don't use them. Why I didn't show you."

Stan nodded. "Glad one of us can calm you down." Wendy sighed. "Can we get back to business please. Our leader is dead and I have sensitive information. Kenny wouldn't want me to keep it from you just because he's not here to hear it." Eric nodded. "She's right. Let's go back to the cabin, regroup and make a plan to get this fucker." Stan nodded. "Got it."

Kyle told Stan and Wendy they would meet them up there after they take care of some things. Eric just stared at his claws, knowing what pain they would bring when he retracted them. Kyle frowned as he held his hands carefully, not caring if blood gets on his. "Hey, I'm here. It's just us." Eric let out a shaky breath, taking his hands away and lifting them to see them. "You have no idea how much they hurt." "I know, baby, I know but I promise to make it all better, Ok?" Eric felt his heart swell with warmth at the cutesy name.

Eric started the painful process of retracting his claws. He wondered if this was what a woman in labor felt and if so he wanted to thank his mom for going through that for him. His skin stretching and bleeding to allow these things to move back inside him. Tissue and muscle torn to shreds from it as he gasped through it, nearly sobbing when he was done. Collapsing into Kyle who held him, letting him cry, not judging him one bit. Kyle pulled away enough to hold both hands, the green light softly coming out from his hands to take Erics pain away.

Everything healed within a minute and the pain was gone. Eric thanked him properly as he kissed him, softly. "I love you so fucking much, you know that?" Kyle let out a snort. "Because I healed your hands?" "Because of many reasons. That's like number two on my list." Kyle smiled. "Oh there's a list?" Eric smiled as he held his Jew close, starting to walk up to the cabin. "Oh yes. As we take a lovely midnight stroll through the woods allow me to count the ways I love you." Eric said, overly proper and posh. Kyle laughed. "Start talking fat ass."

When they got to Kenny body they frowned, not wanting to walk past it. Kyle frowned. "What do we do with him?" Eric sighed. "I don't know. We can't carry him." "So we just leave him?" "Afraid so." Kyle frowned as he kneeled. "I'm sorry Kenny. Well do everything we can to take Mitch down, I promise."

Once at the cabin Wendy started. Her laptop hooked up already. "Ok so I wasn't sure how much I got but I got nearly everything. Take a look at this." She brought up a new window with dates and graphs. Wendy explained it. "He has weapon shipments. They come in next week. And this week he's doing business with the drug cartel in Mexico which is likely how he's getting people too." Kyle frowned. "What does he plan on doing?" Wendy sighed. "He's still doing the crime spree but he's going to be speeding it up from break ins and robbery. He wants to make the current mayor look incompetent and useless in this new crime spree, as it worsens. He's got it all laid out on how to gradually keep adding more and more crime." Stan shook his head. "We should take this too the police. The mayor, someone."

Eric spoke next. "How? We would get caught, they'd wonder how the fuck we got this information and question us." Stan replied. "Unless we do it anonymously. The police have a part on their site for tips, you can do all that shit on there without telling them who you are. Plus with me and Wendy we could probably make it so it can't be traced back if we email them." Kyle nodded. "Let's do that. The sooner this fucker is behind bars, the better."

Butters walked into Mitch's office. He was at the computer, smiling when he saw butters. "Oh Leo, you look a mess. A lovely, wonderful mess. Mysterion is gone?" Butters smiled. "Yes sir. He won't be bothering you again." Mitch chuckled as he got up, walking to him, gently touching his blood stained shirt. "I see that. Go clean yourself up and relax, you've earned it." butters nodded with a smile. "Thank you sir."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concerning Kennys "death", i got a comment wondering why everyone is so surprised that he was dead because he told them he can't die. In the show he often dies and every time no one remembers, I wanted to play with that side effect of his "deaths" where they remember for a short amount of time (a day or two) before its gone from their memory. I hope it works out in this and enjoy the story!

 

Kenny felt a familiar ache in his chest when he woke up in his bed like nothing ever happened. As if Butters, the fucking love of his life didn’t kill him; left him to rot on the ground. He felt his eyes well up when he wondered if Butters would even remember it when they save him. If whatever brainwash in his head is able to be taken out. He refused to cry and sob about it, he’s done enough of that since Butters went missing, even more after he found out that Mitch has him, he refuses any more tears. He got up, getting ready for school and ready to talk to the group about the information he wasn’t there to hear. 

 

He got to school late which wasn’t a surprise, he barely tried to be on time. His depression getting the best of him. As he walked into class he gave a weak wave to the elated looks of Kyle and Eric. They look liked the wanted to talk but the teacher didn’t let up as she gave the lesson. 

 

Once the bell rang and the other kids were out of the class room (the teacher too, thank god) Kyle ran up to Kenny, hugging him. “Holy shit you weren’t joking. You’re alive, what the fuck?” Kenny gave a weak chuckle. “Alive as ever. What did I miss?” Eric sighed. “A fuck ton. Meet us tonight at the cabin again, Wendy and Stan will fill you in.”  “Got it. I’m sorry, things got out of hand, one of them took me by surprise.”  The lie was smooth and they accepted it, thankfully. He hopes he won’t ever have to tell them what happened. Kyle nodded. “It happens, I know. No hard feelings. This kind of stuff has risks, now let’s get to class, see you at lunch.” 

 

When he walked into the cafeteria, Stan was in shock as he ran to him. “Dude! What the actual fuck?” Kenny shushed him as Wendy came over as well. “Keep it down Stan, yes I’m back. Eric told me I missed a lot, that we should meet at the cabin again tonight.” Wendy nodded. “Sounds like a plan. Good to see you back with the land of the living.” Kenny smiled weakly. “Good to be back.” 

 

School ended and everyone was packing up for the day, Eric included as he was already done, waiting for Kyle and his many books thanks to being in the honor roll. 

 

“Hey Eric!” He looked, seeing Henrietta walking up to him. Kyle raised an eyebrow but kept out of it. Eric walked up to them. “Uh Hey.” “You haven’t joined us for a while, we got worried, everything alright?” Eric felt touched that they would actually worry about him. He gave a smile. “Yeah, it is actually. That crush I had, turned out he felt the same.” Henrietta smiled, weakly, glad someone in their group found happiness. “Good for you. Don’t be a stranger ok?” He nodded as they walked away. Kyle walked up to him. “What was that about?” Eric sighed. “Nothing, let’s go home.” He took Kyles hand, walking home with him. 

 

To Kenny it felt like forever until it was time to go to the cabin. He knows he’ll regret not patrolling tonight but whatever, Wendy has too important information to risk missing. 

 

When he was there with the rest of them, Wendy started, showing him the graph and shipments. Kenny shook his head in disbelief. “Shit. This is bad. This is very bad.” Stan nodded before sighing. “Very bad is an understatement. We sent this info,anonymously to the police and current mayor, hopefully that will at least slow him down if not get him in jail.”  Eric spoke up. “Let’s hope.” Kenny nodded. “We should probably start checking the news, see if anything comes up with him, any controversy or scandal, read it and let me know.” They all agreed. 

 

After they decided to go home for the night instead of patrolling, Eric stopped walking, pulling Kyle gently. “Hey, can we talk?” Kyle tensed. That phrase is never followed by anything good. “Is something wrong?” Eric shook his head. “No, fuck no.” He paused, wanting his words to be right, thinking about them before he spoke. “You are literally the best thing that has ever happened to me. And with out superhero side-jobs theres too much uncertainty.” He paused.

 

 He took a heaving, nervous breath. “I’d like to make love to you, with you. “ Kyle took a breath of relief. “Really?” He thought he was either going to break things off or ask to marry him.  Eric felt flustered. “Well Yeah, I mean I can bottom if you don’t want to, I don’t care-“ Kyle playfully punched him. “I didn’t mean it like that idiot. The way you were building it up, I thought you were gonna break things off or ask to marry me.” Eric shrugged. “I mean I don’t have a ring but I could ask that too.” Kyle rolled his eyes but smiled. “One step at a time. And yes, I’d love it if you made love to me. I love you too you fat ass. Now let’s get home, plan our special night.” Eric made a grossed out noise. “Ugh you make it sound so girly.” 

 

That morning when they were getting ready for school Kyle checked his phone. He gasped. “Oh my god, we might have actually done it. Look at this!” Eric took the phone that was nearly shoved in his face, reading the headline. 

 

“ ** _ ** _Mayor Candidate Mitch Conner under investigation, possible drug and illegal weapons sales.”_**_**

 

Eric let out a breath. “Holy shit. God let’s hope he rots in jail.” Kyle smiled, still so happy that Mitch is being shown as the asshole he is to the public. He grabbed Erics head and kissed him, hard and with a smile. Eric has'nt been this happy in a long time. 

 

 

When they got to school Kyle and Eric found Kenny as soon as possible. Kyle was smiling as he showed him the news on his phone. “Kenny look at this!” Kenny looked at the news, smiling. “Wow, looks like you guys were good without me. Let’s hope they put him in jail.” __And maybe get Butters back__ _ _,__ his thought went unsaid as his friends celebrated before class started. 

 

After class and before Kyle and Eric separated for their own class, Kyle pulled his boyfriend aside with a nervous smile. “Hey would you want to do that special date tonight? My family is going to be out of town for some family thing, I managed to stay behind because of school stuff.” Eric was speechless. He honestly had no idea what to say. Kyle got flustered and nervous. “I mean I could cook us dinner, we could watch a movie... maybe it leads to other things.” He said, feeling his face blush furiously, he was so nervous, Eric hasn’t said anything and he always has something to say. 

 

Eric cleared his throat. “How long will they be gone?” “The weekend. TGIF right?” Eric smiled, feeling his heart may beat out of his chest. “I’d love that-“ He couldn’t stop himself, the moment was getting too nerve racking. “But I’m cooking, I don’t want any of your kosher crap.” He said before trying to walk away, waiting for his boyfriend to explode with a retort. Kyle caught up to him with a playful punch. “You eat kosher every night you idiot!” The warning bell rang and Eric gave his hot headed boyfriend a quick kiss before running off to class. Kyle was blushing and torn between being furious with him and wanting to kiss him again. He decided to go to class and attempt to stay calm about tonight. 

 

Wendy kept track of any article that mentioned Conner's name. Wanting to see the progress of his hopeful downfall and Stan was still in disbelief that something was actually happening. 

 

At the police station, Mitch was in a holding cell. The officer who was on scene first, who found Butters when he answered the door, contacted Mr.Stotch but they got no reply. They let the blonde walk about the police station. Right now he was standing in front of the holding cell with a frown. “You won’t let them get away with his will you? We still have so much work. Our mission-“ Mitch held his hand up with a smile before sighing, stopping his pacing. “Don’t worry my dear Leo. Mitch always has a plan. Now that Mysterion is out of the picture, we’ll be unstoppable.” Butters seemed saddened by the name, he spoke his thoughts.  “He said his name is Kenny. That I should remember him. He...he was in so much pain. He let me kill him. Didn’t even fight me. Mr.Conner..did I know a Kenny?” Mitch walked over to him, his hand going through the bars to hold the side of Butters head gently, Butters eyes glassing over before he smiled. Mitch spoke. “Who is this Kenny you speak of?” “Kenny who sir?” Mitch grinned.

 

 

 

At Kyle house, after school, Eric was a nervous but horny wreck. He wanted to pin Kyle to the closest wall and fuck himself stupid in his tight hole. 

 

But not tonight. 

 

Tonight was all about going slow and showing how much he fucking cares about the damn Jew. And from what he can read, Kyle was feeling the same.

 

Kyle threw his book bag on the couch and announced he was going to start dinner. Eric chuckled as he wrapped his arm around his waist, making sure his hand was able to grab the top of an ass cheek. “Better make me something nice wifey.” Kyle gasped, feeling more competitive than angry. “Oh I am so not the wife.” Kyle took the moment and started to suckle his boyfriends thick neck and grip his semi. “Want me to show you how not wifey I am?”

 

Eric swallowed, going from just a little excited to hard within seconds in Kyles hands. Kyle decided to let him off the hook as he smiled, gently messaging his boyfriends now very hard cock through his jeans. “Another time because tonight I want you to take me. Nice and hard.” Eric groaned. “Oh dear god you are going to be the death of me, you goddamn tease.”  Kyle just chuckled as he walked into the kitchen to get dinner started. 

 

Eric walked up to their shared room and threw his bag on the floor, willing his member to go down or at least to stop being so urgent. He wanted tonight to be special, to last. He took a nice cold shower and somehow resisted touching himself. 

 

Kyle felt like a mess by the time dinner was done. He just made a simple pasta dish, not wanting to get to excited in the kitchen, least he burn something. 

 

He was sweaty, his curls frizzing and his head felt like it would float away. He’s never been so anxious or nervous in his life. He let dinner sit while he went to get ready. Eric still hadn’t come downstairs and he assumed he started doing his homework to keep his mind busy. 

 

He walked into his room and his assumption was right. Eric looked up from his homework and saw Kyle. “Dinner ready?” Kyle nodded. “Yeah. Head down there, I just want to freshen up a bit, I feel like a hot mess.”  Eric let out an amused sound as he walked closer to the redhead. “But you’re my hot mess.” Kyle blushed. “Just get down there.” Eric rolled his eyes. ”Geeze. Bossy.” 

 

Kyle just smiled as Eric walked downstairs. Kyle quickly showered and found one of his nice shirts. God he felt nervous; he was going to lose his virginity tonight. 

 

Mitch heaved a sigh as he walked into the living room of his own house, a mansion he may have manipulated a few people to get. Butters followed behind him as he loosened his tie. “Liliane!” He called out.  “I’m back.” 

 

Butters saw how tense Mitch was, frowning. “Would you like a drink sir?” Mitch nodded. “That would be lovely, thank you my dear Leo.” Butters smiled as he walked over to the liquor cabinet as Erics Mom walked in, eyes teary as she saw Mitch. “Everything ok now? Not going to jail?” Mitch sighed as held her arms gently, smiling like a snake. “No. They found the evidence was that of photoshop.” “Photoshop?” Mitch nodded as Liliane wiped her eyes.  He continued. “Yes. Simple photoshop by someone that doesn’t want me in office. We can’t trust anyone right now.”  Liliane frowned, thinking of Eric. “Even my own son?” Mitch brought his hand to her head, gently, her eyes glassing over as he spoke. “Yes. Even him.” 

 

Butters came over, having kept his distance while they talked. He went to them with two tumblers of whiskey on ice. Mitch smiled as he grabbed his glass. “We three are all we need to win.” 


	14. Chapter 14

“He’s gonna get me,Craig! I know it! Ah! Gonna send me away!” Craig rubbed his temple as he paced, phone pressed firmly to his ear, trying to figure out a way to calm his boyfriend down.Tweek was fully convinced that Mitch Conner was going to send him away for one reason or another, mostly for his “freak powers” as Tweek put it. Craig tried to sound as calm as possible. “Why is he going to get you this time?”

 

Ok maybe that came out harsher than he would have liked.

 

But Tweek either didn’t care or notice the harsh tone as he ranted. “Haven’t you listened to a word I’ve said?! I have freak powers Craig, he can’t not know about them.” “Ok but if he did why would he care? Who would believe him that someone has powers like that?” “Because he could use me, think I’m a threat to him! What if he controls my mind Craig?! What then?” “He’s not going to take over your mind Tweek, you need to calm down.” “Will you come over?”Craig sighed as he saw the time. 11PM. No sleep was in his future. “I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

 

Dinner at Kyles house was around 5. It’s now 11PM and neither has made a move, both postponing, both still so nervous as they watched a movie.Eric earlier felt ready to pin his Jew to the wall but now he wonders if he made a mistake as they snuggled on the couch.

 

Kyle spoke up, nearly startling Eric. “It’s nearly midnight. Maybe we should do this another time.” Eric sat up. “No! Tonight is perfect!” Kyle frowned. “Then why haven’t you made any move? Do you not want me like that?” Eric shot up, standing. “Fuck, Kyle, I want you like crazy. I might be damn horny for you but I’m also scared shitless of everything that could go wrong. I mean what if we fall off the bed and something breaks? What if I do something wrong and you don’t like it?” Kyle sighed with a smile as he stood, holding Erics hands. “Then we will cross that bridge when we come to it. Nothing you do will make me leave you. I love you and I want you too. I’m scared too but we can be scared together right?” 

 

Eric held Kyles hands tightly, feeling he may regret the words that he lets escape his mouth. “I’m not sure if I’m ready.” Kyle relaxed, smiling softly. “That’s fine. I’m ready when you are.” Eric let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “I feel like an idiot.” Kyle frowned. “Why?” “Just...I don’t know. I’ve been psyching myself up for this and I find out I’m not ready at the worst time.” Kyle shrugged as he hugged his boyfriend.“Not the worst. At least you weren’t inside me when you realized that.” Eric huffed out a laugh. “Sorry you made a fancy dinner for nothing.” Kyle pulled away with a smile. “I needed to make dinner anyway. And hey..” Eric saw he looked very serious. Kyle continued. “I’m serious. I’m ready when you are. Don’t try to pressure or force yourself into anything, Ok? The right time will happen.” Eric nodded as he kissed him softly. Kyle smiled into the kiss before pulling away. “Wanna continue our Disney movies?” “Hell Yeah.”

 

Craig sighed as he walked down the street to Tweeks house. It was dark out, especially with the few streetlights that worked, stopped working, making it nearly pitch black.He felt a little nervous walking the streets, even more so with the recent crime sprees. He could see Tweeks porch light on and walked a little faster when someone stepped in front of him,Hispanic and looking for a fight.

 

Craig rolled his eyes. “I’m not looking for trouble, just let me get to where I want to go.”He tensed when he heard a voice behind him. “Oh I don’t think so.” He turned, seeing it was now two thugs, both having knives. Craig never got scared easily, never really feared death but now all he could think of was what would happen to Tweek if he was gone?

 

“Give us your wallet.” Craig had his hands up gently, trying to get them to calm and go away. “I don’t have it. It’s at my house. I was only out here because my boyfriend needed me.”

The one laughed, walking closer. “Aww his boyfriend needed him..” Suddenly the knife wielding thug was holding him close, knife at his back, threatening worse as it nearly broke the skin. “I say we kill this fag.” 

 

The other laughed, agreeing as he came closer when suddenly something pointy and large was imbedded in the thugs chest, bleeding out, dripping around it. It took Craig a few seconds to realize it was an icicle which meant it was Tweeks doing But before he could feel relief he felt the knife plunge into his skin and tissue. He gasped out in pain as the thug threw him to the ground like a bag of bricks.

 

He cried out in pain, holding his side, blood leaking through his fingertips as he saw Tweek quickly take care of the last thug with his lighting, making a light show but gone just as quick.

 

Craig was temporarily blinded as Tweek ran over to him, shaking and checking him. “Oh god! Oh god, this is bad! This is my fault, I did this!” “Tweek, it’s fine.” Craig said as he held his side. Tweek was still freaking out, shaking his head frantically. Blonde hair moving with his movement. “Ah! No, no it isn’t! Oh god!” Craig sat up as much as he could, feeling his vision starting to blur. He held Tweeks hand, fighting the pain. “Tweek, this is not your fault now can you please heal me before I fucking die?” Tweek forgot he had that ability in his anxiety. He nodded, eyes watery as he brought his hands under Craig’s shirt, letting him lean on him as he found his wound, a light green light emitting from his palm as his skin and tissue mended back together.Craig hissed in pain as he felt his tissues mending. Once it was healed he still felt a little woozy from the blood loss as Tweek helped him up and helped him into his house.

 

Tweek sat him down on the couch, his hands fidgety as he stood. “D-do you need anything?” Craig shook his head, leaning back against the couch. “No.” Tweek paced, not having anything to do. He felt panicked, thinking of the light show he just did. “They’re gonna know now, they’re gonna know.” Craig sat up, watching his boyfriend. He learned it was better for him to have room to pace than to hold him down. “How are they gonna know?” “Ah! They saw the lighting! They had to! And the one has a fucking icicle in his chest!” Craig talked calmly. “So they saw lighting? We get thunderstorms all the time and your ice will be melted by the time anyone finds them.” Tweek turned to him. “A-are you s-Sure?” The more nervous Tweek was, the more his stutter came out. Craig opened his arms, inviting Tweek into them. Tweek accepted, nearly sitting on his lap, head on his shoulder while Craig brushed his hair back with his hand, kissing his head. “Com’on, you need to sleep.”“But what if they get me?” Craig smiled softly, holding him tighter. “I won’t let them. I promise.” While they were both snuggled Craig heard Tweeks phone go off from upstairs. Teeek heard it too and Craig cursed it’s timing. Tweek had nearly been asleep and relaxed but he shot off his lap and up the stairs, risking waking his parents in the process.

 

Craig sighed as he followed. “Dammit.” He walked up the stairs and into Tweeks room as he was typing furiously on his phone. “Who is it Tweek?” Tweek looked angry. “It’s Mysterion again. He says he has a group of people like me and wants me to join. I keep telling him I don’t want to join his circus show.” Craig raised an eyebrow. “Wait, this isn’t the first time he’s asked you? They'res others with powers?” "I don't care,I just want to pretend they don’t exist.” Craig walked further in, sitting next to him. “Let me see that.” Tweek trusted him and so gave him his phone. Craig presses the call button and Tweek freaked. “Craig! What are you doing?! You can’t call Mysterion?!” Craig spoke quietly but harsh. “Quiet, before you wake your parents.” Tweek nodded, often forgetting in his episodes that other people are in the house.

 

It was a full minute before anyone picked up. “Mysterion.” “Why do you have a group of super powered freaks?” “You can’t say these things over the phone Craig! He could be listening.” “Who the fuck would listen to our conversation?” “Mitch Conner. If you and Tweek promise to meet with me I can tell you everything that’s happening. “ Craig looked at Tweek who looked nervous and terrified. Craig sighed. “Fine. Where are we meeting?” “At the old cabin in the woods. I’ll alert the others.” 

 

Craig rolled his eyes. “Fuck that,I’m not waking in the middle of the woods, it’s nearly midnight.” “Craig stop making this difficult-“ “You’re making this difficult, come to Tweeks place, his parents sleep like the dead and I’m already here.” it was silence on the phone until Mysterion spoke, annoyed. “Fine. We’ll meet there. We’ll be there in about fifteen minutes.” “Fine.” He hung up, handing the phone to Tweek who looked about ready to freak when Craig answered his unspoken Question. “Mysterion and his group are coming here, he wanted us to walk to the old cabin in the woods at Fucking midnight, fuck that. Let’s go have some tea and wait for his super hero boy band.”

 

Tweek and Craig sat on the couch, mugs of tea in hand as they waited. There was a knock on the door; three sharp taps but it was enough to startle Tweek as he jumped.

 

Craig got off the couch, opening the door, seeing Eric Fucking Cartman and the rest of his group behind him, Mysterion included. Eric waved. “Sup.”

 

Craig gave a stare. “What the fuck? You’re apart of his super hero boy band?” Wendy made a little hurpmh noise while waving. Craig rolled his eyes. “Get the fuck inside.” He stepped aside and watched as Eric. Kyle, Stan, Wendy and Mysterion walk in. Mysterion looked out of place with everyone, until he took his good and mask off.

 

Tweek tried to stay quiet, speaking in a hushed whisper. “Kenny is Mysterion?! What the fuck?!” Craig went to him, gently shushing him. “Remember your parents are asleep.” Tweek nodded, Craig looked at them all. “ Okay What the actual hell is going on?”

 

Kent started, holding his hood and mask in his hands. “We have information on Mitch. It’s bad and it’s going to get worse.” Craig tensed. “How worse? I mean I was mugged just walking to Tweeks house, fuckers would have killed me if Tweek wasn’t there to heal me.” Kyle worked up. “You have healing powers too?” Tweek nodded, his hand tangled in his blonde locks nervously. “Yeah. Lighting and Ice too.”Kyle smiled softly, walking closer,to wanting to startle the blonde. “I can shoot lasers out of my eyes and control the wind. If I don’t use my lasers for a while I can get sick from it.”Tweek relaxed, feeling comfortable around Kyle, finding he can relate. “The lighting hurts to use.” He showed his hands. They had several little white scars all over them, like little lighting bolts branching and covering his hands in scars. Craig reaches over, holding his hand. “without it I’d be dead. You saved my life with that light show.” Tweek smiled weakly. “Thanks.”

 

Kenny cleared his throat. “Anyway we have information regarding Mitch which is why I’ve been restless in trying to recruit Tweek. I want to know everyone that has abilities, not necessarily for crime fighting but to keep tabs on. If he ever needs to talk to someone about them, others that he can relate to and to keep him informed. Right now Wendy found information on Mitch’s computer while we did some reconnaissance at his office.” He signaled to Wendy.

 

She walked closer, starting her part of the conversation. “I found shipments for weapons, drugs, slaves. The people who are the crime spree are victims just as much as the people they hurt are. Mitch is involved with the Mexican cartel, it’s how he’s getting the drugs, the weapons, everything he needs to make his candidacy into a dictatorship. And he has Butters.” Craig raised an eyebrow. “But Butters was considered dead by the police.” Kenny huffed. “Presumed dead, no body was found, until we did our reconnaissance. Mitch has butters, brainwashing him somehow.” Eric had his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall as he spoke his thoughts. “And you know this is brainwashing...how exactly?” Kenny stared at the ground, a white knuckle grip on his hood in his hands. “Because he tried to kill me.” Stan gasped. “What?” Wendy frowned. “Why didn’t you tell us?” Kenny turned to her. “Because I didn’t want to. Do you have any idea how it felt to be killed by someone you love more than fucking anything? He didn’t even remember me.” Kyle frowned. “Kenny, I’m sorry.”

 

Tweek whimpered, feeling the betrayal and hurt radiditing off Kenny. Another thing that’s changed with his powers is his empathy.He hates it but he can feel the strongest emotion in the room by tenfold, as if he were the one experiencing the emotion. “No, no, Mitch is gonna get me, he’s gonna brainwash me too.” Craig wrapped his arms around Tweek as he tried to comfort him. “Hey, no one is getting you. They’ll have to go through me.” Craig then looked at Kenny. “What are we supposed to do about Mitch? We can’t let him do this.” Kyle spoke up this time. “We sent the information to the police and current mayor. Right now he’s under investigation.” Eric huffed. “Hopefully he rots in a prison cell.”Craig stared at him. “And if that doesn’t work? What if he weasels his way out of it? Brainwashed the police?” Kenny sighed. “We’ll cross that bridge when we get there. For now let’s stay focused. It would be a good idea to introduce each other and our powers huh?” Craig gave a blank stare. “Would be nice. What the fuck is Stans power?”

Stan spoke up. “Math, basically.” Craig wasn’t sure if e could stare blank enough. “Math?” “Uh Yeah. But like...really advanced, like NASA level Math. I’ve made everyone special costumes for when they patrol the streets.” Craig sighed. “Ok, next person.” Wendy decided to go next. “I’m a hacker. I can hack anything. Phone, computer, camera. You need me in, I’m there.” Craig nodded, that did sound pretty useful. Kyle was next. “Uh this is going to sound so stupid but I can shoot lasers out of my eyes, control the wind and fly, sorta.” Craig turned to Eric. “Ok fatass what’s your power?” Eric flustered. “Eh! Fuck you Craig! I don’t need to show you shit!” Kyle went to him. “Hey, calm down. You don’t have to show anyone.” Eric took a few deep breaths. Craig saw how everyone tensed when Eric got mad. Stan looked legit terrified. “What the hell is his super power?” Kyle spoke for him. “His has claws, sharp enough to cut through concrete, easily but they come out of his hands and they’re incredibly painful and come with a side effect of losing his mind. In a state of rage he won’t recognize you.” Eric chuckled humorlessly. “Ain’t that just Fucking ironic.”

 

Craig was now understanding why everyone looked scared when he got mad. “Is that all for the update Kenny?” Kenny nodded. “Yep.” Craig nodded. “Good, can you leave then, it’s getting fucking late and I need to calm Tweek down.” Kenny nodded with an amused chuckled. “As tactful ever Craig, we’ll be in touch, don’t be afraid to find me if you need to Tweek.” Tweek barely heard him, too many emotions flying around his head as they all left.

 

Once everyone was gone Craig brought his arms around Tweek, resting against the couch, kissing his head. “Shh they’re gone. It’s just us.”Tweek nodded, feeling his anxiety start to leave a bit, his breathing easier. It wasn’t long befor he feel asleep on Craig’s chest. Craig just held him tightly, vowing that if this Mitch ever decided to come for Tweek, he would have to get through him and he wouldn’t make it easy.

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

 

Eric woke up to his phones text going off. He groaned. He still had an hour before he had to get ready for school. 

 

He got his cell and unlocked it, seeing a link Kenny sent to the rest of the group. 

 

****“Conner investigating stopped, found to be photoshop.”** **

****

Eric shot up, fully reading the article and feeling his anxiety creep up with every word. 

 

He cursed. “Shit. Shit, fuck.” Kyle woke, groggily asking. “What’s going on?” Eric gave him the phone, getting up and starting to pace. Kyle started to read it, cursing himself. “Damnit. I really thought we had him.” 

 

Eric huffed. “What do we do now?” Kyle stood, handing his phone back. “We’re gonna figure this out, I promise but first you need to calm down. Having an anxiety attack isn’t going to help things.” Eric nodded as he took a few deep breaths. Kyle frowned as he spoke, sitting on the bed. “I’m surprised your mom hasn’t called you. Have you heard from her?” Eric tensed. Now that he thought about it, he hasn’t heard from his mother in weeks.  She probably would have called him when she saw the article about her boyfriend but she didn’t. 

 

He called her quickly. Her cell phone going to voicemail. “Shit. She isn’t answering.” “Maybe we can go to your house after school, see if anything is going on.” Eric nodded but didn’t seem all there, his mind in overload worrying about his mom. 

 

At school it was hard to keep his mind from wandering and worrying. He sent several texts to his mother during the school day with no reply. He started to fear the worst. During lunch with Kyle and Kenny, Eric stood. “I’m gonna check her now. I can’t sit around like this.” Kyle frowned. “Want me to come with you?” Eric shook his head. “No but if you don’t hear from me within an hour, come find me.” Kyle nodded, Remembering what happened last time and felt the urge to follow but he kept himself still as Eric rushed out the school building.

 

Tweek was at their table, feeling the fear radiating off Kyle and making his anxiety spike. He dropped his drink when he twitched, Craig picking it up. Tweek asked Kyle. “W-what’s going on? Is C-Cartman a-alright?” Kyle nodded. “He is but his mom may not be. We haven’t heard from her in a few weeks and she’s been dating Mitch, lord knows what he may be doing to her.” Tweek frowned, feeling his breathing pick up. “You’re scared.”

 

 Kyle felt something in him break, his composure maybe, he couldn’t name it but his heart stopped a moment at his feelings being spoke aloud. “Yes.”  “Why?” Craig saw how worried Kyle looked and put his own two cents in. “Something happened the last time Cartman visited his mom didn’t it?” Kenny saw how shaken up his friend was, speaking for him. “Mitch drugged him last time, did’nt even care if he killed him in the process. Cartman was just lucky that Kyle can heal poisons as well as injuries.”  Kyle let out a shaking breath. “If we don’t hear from him within an hour we go looking.” Kenny nodded. “Got it.” 

 

Eric got to his house, turning the handle but finding it locked. He grumbled, opening the key with his house key that he rarely uses and walked inside. “Mom?” It was quiet as he walked around the living room and kitchen. “Mom? You here?” He cursed at the silence as he walked up the stairs. “Mom? Mom, Com’on this isn’t funny! Get the fuck out here!” He saw her room was the same as she left it. Looking used but not messy he sighed.  Calling her phone again and having it go to voicemail.  

 

He sent Kenny a text, waiting and staring at the open door to his bedroom. The last memories of it making him shiver.

 

When Kenny sent the address he wasted no time and left. 

 

He was breathing heavy by the time he got to Mitch’s office, having to lean against the wall and catch his breath. He really needed to find a way to buy a car. 

 

Once he caught his breath he thought of what he should do to get inside when he felt stupid. He actually knows Mitch so he can literally just knock on the front door instead of trying to ninja his way inside like Kenny and Wendy.

 

He felt his nerves start, making him feel heavy with fear as he willed himself to confront Mitch and get his mom back. 

 

He walked up to the door, ringing the doorbell. A few seconds later someone called over the doorbell PA system. “Name please.” Eric cleared his throat. “Eric Cartman.” “What is the business your here?” “I’m here to see Mitch and my mom.” “Just a moment.” 

 

Eric sighed and waited. He must have waited ten minutes. While exploring Facebook the PA system startled him. “Sorry for the wait, you may enter now. I’m unlocking the door.” Eric nodded. “Thanks.” He heard the door unlock and he quickly opened it and walked inside.

 

He hates to admit it but the lobby was really nice. Classy yet comfortable. The secretary he was talking to came out from their office. She looked sweet, reminded him of his mother. She smiled. “Hello, I can take you to his office.” Eric nodded as he followed her. She got to the elevator and escorted him inside, pressing the button to his office. Eric felt trapped once the doors quietly clicked shut. 

 

It was an awkward ride up with silence but then the elevator stopped and the door opens to show a long hallway. The secretary walked out, signaling to follow. 

 

He did, seeing the different doors, wondering where they went to and which has Butters or even possibly his mom trapped in one. Just the thought got his blood pressure rising but he kept it under control. 

 

She got to a very nice looking door, knocking before opening. “Mr.Conner, Eric Cartman is here to see you.” Eric heard Mitch’s voice before he saw him. “Just who I was expecting, bring him in and then return to your post.” She did as requested and brought Eric inside before walking out, closing the door. 

 

Mitch smiled as he stood. “Eric, it’s been a while, how have you been?” Eric glared. “Just fine no thanks to you. Where’s my mom?” Mitch frowned. “You think I would do something to your sweet mother-“ “Yes now where is she?” Eric said, determined not to back down. Mitch sighed. “She is out right now, running a few errands for me, she’ll be back soon if you would like to wait.” “Why hasn’t she been answering my calls or texts?” “A few days ago her phone died and she’s in the process of getting a new one. I promise, once you see her you’ll  stop worrying. She’s just fine.” 

 

Eric didn’t believe him but didn’t want to risk getting into a fight. He decided to wait in the hallway, sending Kyle a text that he may be here a little longer than what either want. To still check on him if a certain amount of time has gone by. 

 

He played on his phone as he waited. About a half hour went by and he saw his mother being escorted by the same secretary. He jumped to life. “Mom!” She smiled when she saw him. “Eric! What a pleasant surprise!” Eric walked over to her in three large strides. “Mom, can I see your phone?” She got it out, showing him. He growled, nearly breaking it when he calmed himself. “He’s a fucking lier. You have to come home with me.” She frowned. “Eric, what are you talking about? He’s been so good to me, to us.” “Us?! I haven’t seen or heard from you in weeks!” “I just spoke to you yesterday, don’t you remember?” Eric shook his head. Whatever brainwash he’s using on Butter,s Mitch is using with his mom.

 

 

He turned, slamming the door open and throwing her phone across the room at Mitch, causing it to shatter against the wall as he walked up to him with a glare. “You’re a fucking lier. What did you do to my mom?” Liliane rushed to Eric, holding his shoulder. “Eric, stop.” 

 

Mitch smiled as he stood up. “Nothing that she didn’t want.” Eric leaned against his desk, eye to eye with the monster. “Fuck you, what did you do?” Mitch brought his hand against Erics face but his mind games wouldn’t work here so close. Eric punched him hard, feeling his claws wanting to extend but keeping them at bay by a hair. He had to keep control of his own mind if he wanted to make it out of this without bloodshed or god forbid, killing his mom in a blind rage.

 

Mitch was taken by surprise but he recovered quickly, launching Eric back with an invisible force. Eric gasped as he felt the wind get knocked out of him as he landed hard on his back.

 

Liliane cried out. “Eric!” She kneeled by him, petting his hair and looking at Mitch. “Why did you do that? You hurt my son.” Eric was still gaining his breath back in gasps as Mitch walked closer. His mother trying to hold him as protective as possible. Eric still hadn’t the mobility to move from being thrown and god did his lungs hurt. He tried in vain as he reached out. “No...stop..”  He felt his mother’s hands in his hair but Mitch got closer and closer. It was like everything went in slow motion. 

 

The pain in his back and lungs screamed as he moved. He extended his claws, growling with the effort as he willed his body to move, slicing at Mitch’s arm. 

 

Suddenly everything was back to normal speed. Mitch was crying and screaming in pain, his hand and forearm laying on the floor, his stump bleeding out. 

 

Liliane just watched in shock and horror. A few blood splatters made their way onto her face but she didn’t have time to think about it as Eric helped her up. “Mom, we gotta go! Now!” She listened to her son and ran with him. 

 

Mitch was gasping in pain, holding his bleeding stump as he made his way to the phone, his remaining hand painted red, making it hard to hold the office phone. He pressed the speaker phone button and called 911 before leaning against his desk, trying and failing to put pressure on the wound. 

 

 

 

 

 

As the operator picked up Butters and his secretary walked in.  “911, what’s your emergency?” They said cold and calm as Butters screeched and ran over. “Mr. Conner! Oh my god!” The secretary was frazzled as well, her speech stuttered. “I-I’ll get the first aid kit. Stay with him!” She ran off as Butters started making a tourniquet, talking to the 911 operator. 

 

 

Eric got her to their house first. Liliane was in tears. “Oh my god, what’s happening? What are those claws?” Eric looked at them. Honestly he forgot about the pain with the adrenaline running through him but now they were throbbing. “Uhh I’m not sure either. I have a safe house we can go to. Pack up some of your stuff.” Liliane sniffled as Eric opened the door. “Eric, what’s been happening? What has Mitch been doing?” Eric stayed on his mission. “Just go shower and grab some clothes. I’ll explain everything at my safe house.” Lillian nodded and walked inside. She was going to ask Eric if he was ok but he looked determined to be the guard, staying put outside so she saved her worries for later.

 

Eric took this time to call Kyle. Kyle picked up quickly. “Hey, what’s been going on?” Eric swallowed the growing lump in his throat. “I got her. She’s home and getting some clothes. Also do you think you’re parents would mind taking her in too? Our house isn’t going to be safe, not with what I’ve done.” “Oh god, what did you do?” Eric was quiet. Kyle pressed on. “Eric, what did you do?” “I cut his fucking arm off. We had a slight altercation and he was going to brainwash my mom again so I did what I could with the wind knocked out of me.” “You mean you used your claws?” Eric felt his eyes water. “Yeah. She saw them. They still hurt. They’re still out.” “I’ll help you with them later, for now I’ll talk to my mom, tell her an edited version of what’s happening. At least for now.” “Thanks Jew.” Kyle didn’t even respond to the insult. “Just stay safe, Ok?” Eric nodded. “Yeah. I will.”  He hung up, putting his phone back bet he can with his claws still extended and hurting and blessing. 

 

It wasn’t long before his mom came out, looking cleaner with luggage in her hands. Her eyes red rimmed. He didn’t waste time as he locked the door and walked with her to Kyles house. 

 

Along the way she spoke quietly, staring at his claws. “What happened to your hand sweetie?” Eric just looked at his hand. Only one had the claws out, thankfully.. “I don’t know. One day they decided to push their way out of my hands. It came with an added bonus of going into a black out rage if my temper gets too high. If I’m angry enough I won’t even recognize who I’m attacking.” His Mom was quiet. He kept going, feeling the lump come back in his throat. “I’m a fucking freak mom, I’m sorry but you’re just gonna have to live with it.”

 

Suddenly a hand was on his shoulder, stopping him. He looked at his mom.  She let out a breath, eyes watery. “I could never think that of you. Not ever.” She hugged him close, her hands tangling in his brown hair. He felt his lip tremble, feeling like he was fucking nine years old again in her embrace; feeling so damn small. 

 

She continued. “I’m so sorry about everything that’s happened. I’m so sorry for neglecting you. I love you son, no matter what and I’m here now.” Eric couldn’t stop himself. He started sobbing into her shoulder, hugging her so close and tight, being careful of his throbbing claws.

 

They stayed outside Kyles yard, hugging and crying when the door opened, Kyle running out as Sheila looked on worriedly. 

 

 

Kyle saw his claws were still out. “Eric? Are you ok?” Eric pulled away from his mom, seeing his claws were still out and all eyes seemed on him. He held out his hand toward Kyle, shaking. “Let’s do this.” Kyle frowned. “Are you sure?” Liliane looked worriedly. “What’s going on?” Eric spoke up, his voice weak and shaking. “They hurt. Like..a lot mom. Kyle helps with them, just watch, Ok?” Liliane nodded as Kyle took a breath, knowing he’s reveling his abilities to both mothers. Eric growled as he retracted his claws, the light green glow coming from his hands, healing as he retracted. 

 

Liliane gasped and Sheila could only watch, wondering if what she was seeing was real. 

 

Once his hands were healed and the claws back inside he leaned against Kyle, taking deep breaths. Kyle wrapped his arms around him. “I got you, it’s ok, I got you.”  

 

Sheila walked closer. “Kyle, what’s going on? What was that?” Kyle pulled away gently. “We can explain. It’s a bit unbelievable.” Liliane frowned. “Is my Eric Ok?” Eric nodded. “I’m fine Mom, let’s get inside.” They had alot of explaining.


	16. Chapter 16

When Kenny got the call that Eric was back from seeing Mitch and managed to rescue his mother from him, he nearly ran to the Broflovskis residence to talk to her. 

 

He had so many questions, so much glorious, painful hope filled him at the possible answers. He could have his Butters back.

 

Eric and Kyle and Kenny were the only ones in the kitchen talking to Liliane, Shelia and Gerold giving her privacy to talk. Kyle came to the table with three mugs of tea as Kenny spoke. “This may sound ridiculous and I’m sorry if it upsets you but does he have some form of mind control?” Liliane sighed as she held her mug of tea Kyle put on the table.

 

 “Not quite. It wasn’t complete control like in movies where they have no memory of it, he wasn’t the one driving the car per-say, just the GPS. Any time I brought up wanting to go home to see my son, he would put his hand on my head, gentle-like and then all thought of going home was pushed to the back of my mind, like he just made staying with him a better option. Even convinced me I had spoken to my son, that I wasn’t neglecting him when I hadn’t seen or talked to him in weeks.”  Kenny frowned. “Did he ever make you do anything you didn’t want to?”  Liliane looked away and Eric felt himself tense at the thought.

 

 “Mom? What did he do?” Liliane let out a shaky breath. “Our whole relationship. I didn’t want it. I was putting my past behind me when  he found me. I guess he thought having me as his girlfriend would make him look good. But I didn’t want anything he did, I didn’t want him.” Kyle swallowed at the implication. Eric was taking deep breaths to keep himself under control. Kenny kept on, handing her a tissue. “Did you see Butters there?” Liliane nodded as she wiped her eyes. “Yes. I think he has him on a more severe mind control. With me it was more suggestion and manipulation, with Butters it may be complete mind control. He uses him for his dirty work.”

 

Kyle spoke up. “So what’s gonna happen now? Do you think Mitch may have died from his wounds?” Eric scoffed. “I doubt it. We’re not that lucky.”  Kenny was next, standing and crossing his arms. “I know he’s gonna be out for blood, Eric’s blood to be exact. You cut off his arm and that’s pretty awesome by the way-” Eric nodded. “Thank you.” “But you also took his arm candy away and girlfriend away. He’s gonna be fucking pissed.” Eric chuckled. “Good. About time we finally got him back, even if it is short lived.”

 

 

 

 

Liliane took in a breath. “I can’t believe all this is happening. Super powers? Even Mitch has them, who else?” Kenny sighed. “A few others but we use them for good, I promise.” She nodded before sighing, sounding exhausted. “I think I’m gonna lay down. I just need to process all this.” She stood and gave Eric a soft look. “I’m sorry, for not being there.” Eric smiled weakly; his heart still aching with residual hurt. “Wasn’t your fault. Go rest.” Liliane have a nod before leaving. 

 

Kyle let out a sigh once it was just the three of them. “What do we do now? Mitch is going to be after you Eric, this is bad.”  Eric looked at Kyle. “As long as he doesn’t target you or Mom. I don’t care if he goes after me, I’d rather be the bait.” Kenny gave a look. “This is serious. We have no plan for when he recovers, even then he could command our police to raid homes just to look for you. Do you honestly want innocent people to be hurt for your actions?” Eric stared him down but he sighed. “No. I’m not that heartless.” Kenny nodded. “Then we need to come up with a plan and fast.” 

 

Butters got the best doctors he could to work on Mitch but with blood loss making time critical it made it difficult. He waited in the waiting room, pacing and wiping his eyes. 

 

Mitch was the closest thing he had to a father figure. His own father abusing him, raping him, calling him a freak. Mitch was kind, gentle and patient with Butters. Butters would do anything for him to show his gratitude.  

 

Suddenly a flash of blonde hair and blue eyes entered his mind. Something in him screaming that that blonde treated him good too; like he was something precious. The thought made his heart hurt so he ignored it. 

 

The more Mitch was in surgery, the more Butters head was killing him and the more that blonde entered his mind again. He struggled not to cry from the pain alone. He just held his head, wanting the pressure to stop but fractured memories kept coming back, that blonde calling him by a different name. 

 

__Hey buttercup_ _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The thought of that nickname made him want to wail in pain but he stopped himself. Why was he thinking of this blonde calling him buttercup? He had no idea how many hours went by but he jumped when the nurse called his name. He went to her, eyes red rimmed. “Yes? That’s me.” The doctor nodded. “He’s stable, he lost a lot of blood. We can’t put a prosthetic on yet, it’ll be a few weeks. Right now we just want to work on recovery.” “Can I see him?” The doctor nodded as he took Butters to the ICU. 

 

Butters winced at the bright lights of the hall, the smell of stale disinfectant making his migrant worse. The doctor let him in the room. 

 

Butters took in a breath at the sight. Mitch was still asleep, his stump bandaged up,wires and tubes going about him, the heart monitor letting him know he’s alive. He walked further in, sitting by the bed and putting a hand on the bandaged stump of what was once an arm.

 

Once Liliane woke from her nap, she dressed much more comfortable in just sweat pants and a hoodie. Her hair up in a messy bun.  Nothing like how Mitch would dress her. Her always bought her new,expensive clothes and shoes. Dolling her up for the cameras and interviews. 

 

She came out of the bathroom when Sheila nearly ran into her. Literally. “Oh, hello Sheila.” “How are you feeling Liliane?” Liliane fiddled with the sleeve of her hoodie. “I’m not sure. Did you know the kids had these abilities?” Sheila sighed. “No. I knew something might have been going on, I assumed he was sneaking out because he was dating your boy.” Liliane smiled weakly. “That isn’t completely wrong.” Sheila laughed. “I suppose it isn’t.” She got serious again. “I don’t know how to feel about them. I know they can’t help it, these abilities just showed up for them but it puts them in so much danger, they’re a target.”  Liliane smiled sadly. “I’m just glad my Eric is using his for good. I don’t want to think if these abilities showed when he was a child. I’m proud of him.” Sheila smiled. “We do got some good boys. Want to help me get dinner ready?” “I’d love to.” 

 

After dinner Eric and Kyle excused themselves to get some air outside. Eric chuckled as he leaned against the brick wall of the porch. “I can’t believe our moms know about us.” Kyle gave him a look as he crossed his arms. “I think everyone saw us coming a mile away.” “Not that idiot, the powers.” Kyle rolled his eyes but sighed. “I don’t know what this is gonna mean now. I mean, what if she tries to keep me from help you guys?” Eric shrugged. “Tell her to fuck off.” “Eric!” Kyle hissed out. Eric rolled his eyes. “Ok, Ok. Tell her to fuck off polity.” Kyle held the bridge between his eyes. “Oh Jesus, sometimes I wonder why I love you.” 

 

Eric laughed as he pushed himself off the wall. “Because we are simply meant to be, my good Jew.” Kyle sighed as Eric held both his hands. “I guess I will accept your nightmare before Christmas quote.” Eric smiled. “Yes you will.” Eric stared at Kyle a moment, as if he was the most precious thing in the world. Kyle raised an eyebrow. “Is something wrong?” “I…”Eric felt his nerves get to him. He started again after a few seconds of thinking. “I think I’m ready.”

 

It took Kyle a minute to understand what he meant before his eyes got wide with hope and love. “Are you sure? I don’t want you going into this pressured.” “I’m not. I don’t know what Mitch is going to be like or what he’ll do to find me, I probably won’t live through it-“ “Eric! Don’t say things like that.”  “But Because of that uncertain time frame, it’s now or never. I don’t want any regrets if he takes me away from you.” Kyle felt his eyes water before letting out a shaking breath. “Tonight? The cabin?” Eric smiled softly, nervously. “Trying to woo me off my feet?” Kyle smiled a watery smile. “Maybe but I wasn’t the one writing love poems.” Eric chuckled softly as he wrapped his arms around his Jew. “Shut up and enjoy the moment.” Kyle raised an eyebrow at him and was about to say something snarky when Eric cut him off, kissing him, holding him impossibly close.

 

Kyle melted into it and vowed he would do everything he could to protect his way-more-romantic-than-he-seems-boyfriend. He would give his life for him. It hurt how much he loved him but in the best way.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut alert! This chapter is smut and is able to be read as s stand-alone. if you don't like reading smut, no worries! A second chapter will be uploaded soon!

Eric decided to worry Kyle when he went off alone. Kyle tried to stop him at the front door, their parents getting ready for bed. "Where the hell are you going?" Eric did his best to reassure his Jew. "To the store, I'll be quick, I promise, I won't miss tonight." Kyle frowned. "Why are you going to the store? It's nearly 11." Eric sputtered and became flustered, not wanting to tell Kyle his plans for tonight. "Just let me do this ok? I want tonight to be perfect."

Kyle felt his heart melt but his hold on Erics hand was still tight. "You don't need anything from the store to make tonight perfect. I just need you." Eric sighed, kissing him quickly. "I'll be careful, I promise. I'll text you when I'm on my way back here." Kyle admitted defeat and watched his boyfriend walk off into the night, leaving him a worried mess.

Eric walked down to the 24/7 minimart and felt at a loss. He was hoping a bit more but this was the only place open. The clerk barely looking up from his magazine to greet him as he looked over.

Eric looked around, they had a piss poor flower display, half of them dead or wilting. He grabbed the nicest bouquet he could find before going over to the display of condoms. He wasn't sure if Kyle would want to use one. As far as both of them are concerned, this is their first, both virgins but he'd rather have them in the chance that Kyle does want to use one. He grabbed a bottle of lube as well along with some snacks and a "Sparkling grape juice" that looked like it was in a wine bottle.

He went to the counter where the clerk raised and eyebrow at the items but scanned them with the same, boring beep for each one. Eric handed over the twenty from his wallet, the last bit of cash he had, getting back .14 cents and walking out the door.

He walked the long walk alone to the cabin, feeling nerves starting and not from the idea of making love to Kyle. No, he felt like the trees were watching him, like anyone could jump out and attack, take him away from Kyle.

Once he got to the cabin, he turned the light on, starting to set up the scene. It already had blankets and a bed so it wasn't hard to make them look nice, the bouquet was placed gently in the middle of the bed, he placed the condoms and lube on the night stand and placed the grape juice on the other night stand. He gave it a look over before getting his phone out, calling Kyle, starting to head out the door.

Kyle picked up so fast it barely rung on Eric's. end. "Everything ok?" "Yep, everything's fine. Heading back to your place now." "Ok, good. Can't believe you wanted to go shopping this late." "Eh! I had things I needed to buy!" "Sure, sure." It was quiet on the line as Eric walked his way out of the woods. Kyles voice on the phone startled him. "Stay on the line till you're home?" Eric let out a breath, feeling his chest swell with warmth, his Kyle worried over him. It made him feel good. "Yeah." But he had to hide that feeling a little bit. "Maybe I can dirty talk to you over the phone on this dark, wooded walk?" Kyle chuckled. "You can try."

"Ok, you know what I'm gonna do to you when we get to the cabin?" Kyle made a Hmmm noise before speaking. "What are you gonna do to me?" "Well first, I'm pinning you to the closest wall and...and.." Eric got flustered as he thought of the words he wanted to use. Kyle giggled. "And what? What will you do to me?" Eric could hear the smirk. Eric grumbled. "Shut up, I'm working on it." "I'd rather you be working in me." Eric stopped dead in his tracks, his blood already surging south from one comment. "Goddamn Kyle." "What?" Kyle chuckled, knowing the effect he had on his boyfriend; Eric is so wonderfully sensitive in every sense. Eric took a deep breath. "I'd rather not walk home with a hard on, tone it down." Kyle chuckled. "Sure babe."

When Eric saw Kyles house he hung up, jogging over as Kyle opened the door, bookbag around his shoulder. "Ready to go?" Kyle saw his lack of bags. "I thought you went shopping." Eric dug in his pockets and showed him his crumbled receipt. Kyle went to grab for it but Eric pulled it away; felt like old times. "Ah no. It's a surprise." Kyle raised his eyebrow. "Surprise?" Eric put his arm around him as they started walking. "Yes, a surprise so shut up and enjoy the walk." Kyle rolled his eyes but smiled. "Wow, what a romantic you are."

They walked the small hike to the cabin,Eric opened the door for Kyle first. "After you." Kyle smiled, walking inside. "Oh wow, what a gentleman." Eric smiled as he closed the door. He held Kyles hand. "Ok, trust me?" Kyle smiled. "With my life." Eric smiled, feeling nervous. "Ok, close your eyes."

Kyle did, letting Eric lead him through the cabin, he heard him open a door before having Eric stop him.

"Ok. Open your eyes."

Kyle did, taking in the scene before him as he placed his bag down gently. There was a bouquet of mixed flowers on the bed, a bottle of not-wine, condoms and lube set up. Kyle was amazed at the lengths he went. "You did all this for me?" Eric shrugged, taking the flowers gently. "Well yeah, why wouldn't I?" He walked over, handing Kyle the flowers. "I believe these are for you."

Kyle took them gently, saddened that the flowers won't last more than a week. Eric perked up. "Oh, before anything starts." He fumbled with his phone a bit before music started playing. It took Kyle five seconds to realize it was  _"I swear."_

Eric started to open the grape juice bottle when he stopped. Kyle had a feeling he knew what the problem was. "No glasses?" "No glasses." Kyle chuckled as he gently placed his bouquet down on a nearby desk before waking over. "We can just drink from the bottle then." Eric handed the green, glass bottle of Kyle. "To us?" Kyle took it gently with a smile. "To us." He took a swig before handing it over to Eric.

Kyle spoke up. "Isn't this the song you sang to me when I liked Nicole?" "It hasn't lost meaning." Kyle chuckled. "You were so jealous." Eric turned. "I wasn't jealous, just letting her know that you were mine." Kyle rolled his eyes but smiled. "Oh ok -jealous." Eric put the bottle down and huffed, holding Kyle close. "Shut up and dance Jew." Kyle laughed, wrapping his arms around Erics shoulder, letting him lead and sway.

But Kyle got inpatient and groaned. "Can we forget the dancing, I want you to fuck me." Eric huffed, not letting him show how much his words affected him, his dick already half hard. "It's making love Kyle, there's a difference." Kyle smiled as he reached and paused Erics music,his words were supposed to sound like a challenge, with fire but it came out as soft and needy. "Show me? Show me how it's different?" Eric suddenly felt very nervous again but he pushed through. He did not want to die a virgin and he did not want to die before he could properly explore every inch of the Jew in front of him.

Eric swallowed his nerves down and started with what he knew best with intimacy: kissing.

He held Kyle in his arms, starting with soft, chaste kisses that made Kyles heart flutter with how innocent they were.

Kyle smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Erics shoulder, opening his mouth and inviting him inside.

Eric took the invitation, his tongue moving inside, feeling heat rumble in his gut, replacing the ball of nerves that was there.

Kyle let a little moan escape him as Eric kept his promise from his failed dirty talk. He pinned Kyle to the closest wall, letting the heat guide him.

Kyle let out a pleasured breath as Eric started nibbling down his neck. Hands tangling in brown hair. Eric moaned at the feeling of his hair being pulled.

He slotted himself between Kyle legs, flush against each other. He groaned when there cloth covered cocks met, groaning as Eric started gently grinding against him.

Kyle was breathing heavy as he brought his leg around Erics large waist, nearly pulling brown hair as sparks of pleasure kept shooting up his spine. He moaned. "Eric.. please..." Eric pulled away with a smirk that should not have looked as adorable as it did. Kyle didn't let him get words out before he crashed his lips to his, wrapping himself around him like a cat that just didn't want to let go.

Eric groaned into the kiss, holding Kyle so impossibly close, getting the unsaid need of wanting to take this to the bed, of wanting to explore.

He was proud that he could pull away enough to gently push Kyle back until the back of his knees hit the bed frame. He looked down at Kyle. His face flush, his freckles even more noticeable with the blush, lips red and kiss swollen and eyes telling him to get a move on.

Eric must have stared too long because that look in his eyes dimmed to worry as Kyle reached out, holding his hand. "Hey, everything ok?" Eric held his hand tightly. "Yeah...Just...I couldn't stop staring." "Unbelievable this is happening?" "No...you're beautiful. I can't believe I have you." Kyles face softened as he smiled weakly. "I'll be honest, I'm just as nervous as you." "Really cause you haven't been showing it." Kyle smiled, tugging Eric to lay down on the bed. "Well I didn't want you to think I wasn't interested. I wanted you to know I wanted you as much as you want me."

Eric took in a breath, Never in his life did he think he would hear those kind of words aimed at him. Eric cupped the side of his face with his free hand, his weight resting in his elbow as he laid next to Kyle. "I love you. You know that right?" Kyle smiled, feeling his eyes water. "I do. Now please...I want you to make love to me, not talk to me like you're gonna die." Kyle tried hard to sound like he was being a hard-ass; That it was a playful jab but the words held too much weight and his voice nearly shook with the thought.

Eric decided to answer with his actions, kissing Kyle, gently, hands traveling under his shirt before making a trail of kisses down his neck. Kyle spread out like a cat in the sunshine and let Eric do as he wanted. Eric started to help him take off his shirt. Hands trailing over the pale expense of skin reveled to him, ghosting over his nipples in the process.

He felt the urge to suckle them, to suckle and bite marks into his skin, but he held himself back. He leaned down to take a perk nipple in his mouth, suckling as his free hand played with the other.

Kyle let out a breathy little moan as Eric played with him. His hands started to tangle in brown hair again; it was so soft, he couldn't help himself.

Eric took the little moans as a signal to move lower, his hand going to unzip the denim that stood in his way but Kyle stopped him. He looked up as Kyle sat up in his elbows, still out of breath from the aftershocks of pleasure. "Eric, I really, really love that you want to take things slow but, please, for the love of god-" He sat up more, bringing his boyfriend into a heated kiss. Eric let out a small sound of surprise but before he could melt into it, Kyle moved away, continuing what he was saying. "Make love to me like you, not a sappy romance movie." Eric felt a rumble of heat, of challenge, in his belly. "You got it Jew." He surged up, crashing his lips to Kyle, forcing him to lay back down as he ravaged him, straddling him in place, make sure he knew, even without words,Kyle was his.

Kyle moaned into him, hands fumbling to remove clothes, clothes being thrown about, not found again until much later.

Eric practically ripped Kyles clothes off, his jeans quickly came off and his hands felt up and down the smooth skin. He saw Kyles own cock tenting his boxers and Eric couldn't help himself. He knew he had an oral kink and didn't shy away from it. He leaned down, mouthing the head of his cock through the soft cotton as his fingers played with the elastic band.

Kyle gasped out before taking in a deep, pleasured breath, body shaking. "Eric! Oh my god...yes..." He felt cool air hit him and the boxers slide the rest of the way down and into the floor. He looked enough to see Eric still in a tee shirt and boxers. Kyle was panting as he sat up. "Your overdressed." He added a small smirk.

Eric shrugged, kissing Kyle silly again before speaking. "So?"Kyle raised an eyebrow as Eric grabbed the lube and condoms. "I want to feel you, not your tee shirt." Eric was quiet as he tried to rip the condom package open. Kyle frowned, feeling worry bubble up. Eric was many thugs, never silent. He sat up more, reaching out to him. "Hey, are you ok?" Eric let out an annoyed sound. "Fine, why?"

"Because you went quiet after I asked you to take your shirt off. Are you insecure about how you look?" Eric bristled and spoke before he thought; defensive where it hurts. "No, I'm fucking fantastic next to you." Kyle flinched at that, feeling a pang of hurt. Before he could try to calm him down, Eric continued, standing, half ripped condom wrapper in hand. "Fucking hell Kyle, have you seen yourself? You are fucking hot and beautiful and thin and I'm just...this." Kyle frowned,he hated how little Eric thought about himself. Kyle spoke, sounding small. "Eric, nothing could make me leave you. Nothing. I love you and I want to feel you, all of you but I won't force you to take your shirt off, please, come back to the bed?"

Eric felt like a child having thrown a tantrum; A little lost and in need of warm arms. He obliged and let Kyle wrap him in his arms as he came back to the bed, giving him kisses here and there. He melted and felt his earlier tension leaving him. It may be a while until he can take his shirt off in front of Kyle but his best-boyfriend-in-the-world isn't gonna pressure him into it. It was an honest relief when he heard it, feeling stupid because he knows Kyle would never do something like that, to anyone.

He started to get back into things, his cock that had started to soften from his anxiety, ramping right back up as Kyle pulled him to straddle him. He made the kiss deeper, moaning as Kyle took the Condom wrapper and stared to open for him, panting as he pulled away. "Here."

Eric took it, ready to get the show back on the road. He sat up on his knees, rolling it on with a few gasps. Goddamn he was sensitive, he hoped he could last long. Once it was on proper he got the lube, putting some on his fingers, speaking just a little breathless. "I made sure to research what to do." Kyle smiled. "I trust you. I know you won't hurt me." Eric still questioned that himself, thinking of his rage blackouts with his claws. He pushed the thought aside and leaned over Kyle, slick fingers ready. "Are you ready?" Kyle nodded, looking nervous but excited; he spread his legs in invitation. "Very Ready."

Eric took a deep breath to steady his nerves and started kissing Kyle as he inserted a finger. Kyle gasped into the kiss. It burned but it wasn't unpleasant, was he into pain? Possibly but they can explore that another time.

Eric relished in Kyles little gasps as he thrust his finger in and out. "That good?" He asked. Kyle was nearly panting when he answered. "So good, don't stop."

He kept going until his Jew was nearly writhing, his hips giving little thrusts for more; that's when he added a second finger and not long after a third. Kyle was panting and moaning before gripping Erics arms, telling him what he wanted. "God, Eric, I'm ready. I'm so fucking ready..." Eric swallowed, nervous about possibly hurting his Jew. "You sure? I don't want to hurt you, I'm not exactly small." Kyle gave a smirk, best he could while panting. "I'm not made of glass, I can take it." Eric nodded before removing his own boxers, his own cock hard and the head red. Kyle bit his lip, feeling the urge to stroke him and he wasn't kidding. He wasn't small. Length he was average but damn was he wide.

Eric lubed his cock up nice and slick, making sure there was more than enough lube before placing it back.

He brought Kyle legs around his waist, his dick poking at the redheads entrance as slim arms wrapped around his shoulders, gripping his tee. Kyle gave him one more look of permission before he started to thrust inside gently.

Kyle felt like the breath was knocked out of him. It hurt but in the best way. He felt every inch of his fat cock, moving slowly inside of him until they clicked together like a puzzle piece. It's the most intimate sensation he's ever felt.

Eric became flush with Kyles hips, gasping at the feeling of tight, moist heat surrounding him. He worried it would be too painful for Kyle but once he opened his eyes and saw Kyles eyes nearly blackened with lust ,the worry went away, mostly. He still remembered to keep control and not fall into taking him hard as he can.

He held Kyle close when they were flush with each other, kissing his neck, his face, his head, inhaling the scent of his curls when Kyle gripped his cloth covered shoulders. "Eric, move, please."

He didn't need to be told twice. He pulled out and thrust back in, slowly, deliberately, making sure to find that spot inside Kyle that made him see stars.

Kyle was gripping his shoulders so tight, urging him to go faster when he felt it. He moaned so loud he worried about Erics hearing but Eric took the message and went faster, staying steady.

Eric was moaning and panting as he went, struggling to stay the steady but fast pace. Kyle gripped his hair and held on, he could feel his climax steadily building, cooling tight in his belly. "Oh god...Eric...ahhh..."

Eric leaned his forehead against his, feeling he wasn't gonna last much longer. "You're mine...mine...all mine." "I'm yours! Eric! Oh god!" Eric kissed him deep and long as he felt himself explode, moaning into the kiss as he came in the condom. Kyle wasn't too far behind as he came, Erics name on his lips like a prayer.

They both stayed still, letting the afterglow surround them like a blanket of warmth. Eric was the first to move, cupping the side of Kyles face, thumb rubbing gently at freckles and incredibly soft skin. Kyle swallowed the lump that grew in his throat from the sheer emotion Eric was pouring out. He let his thoughts out, his voice small and a bit raspy from the overuse. "I've always been yours."

Eric let out a small sound, Kyle couldn't call it amused, he wasn't sure what it was but it was followed by a soft smirk and a deep voice that made him feel like the most important person in the world. "Damn right." Kyle chuckled softly, hiding himself in Erics chest. "I love you." Eric pulled out, deciding to lay next to Kyle and hold him a moment longer, kissing his red curls. "I love you too, damn Jew."


	18. Chapter 18

Kenny sat at home, eating a bowl of Raman before having to go patrol and train with the rest of the group.

It was a rare night alone. Karen was at a friends house and his parents were drinking what little money they had at a local bar.

He was washing his bowl when he heard a thump at the door. His senses were on high alert, he was poised and ready to take down whoever it was. When it became clear they weren't breaking in, he grabbed his father's handgun, going to the door slowly.

He looked through the peephole and didn't see anyone. He unlocked it, quietly before opening it, barrel of the gun out first as the door opened.

He nearly tripped on a body when he went to walk and he stood in shock.

It was Butters.

Butters was slumped at his doorstep, sweating and shaking and looking in so much pain.

He kneeled down quickly, putting the gun to the side to check Butters, holding his face;God he was pale.

"Hey, Butters? Can you hear me?" All he got was a whimper. Kenny cursed. Was this another one of Mitch's tricks? He didn't need butters anymore so he decided to kill him on his doorstep?

He can't think that way right now. He has to ignore the agony blossoming in his chest as he gets his phone, calling 911.

"911, what's your emergency?"

Kenny tried to sound as calm as possible but his voice shock as his eyes filled quickly. "My friend, he collapsed on my doorstep. His shaking and sweating and he can't talk to me."

"Is he unconscious?"

"No but he isn't aware of his surroundings either. I tried to get him to talk but I don't think he can."

"Sir, what's your name?"

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Kenny."

"And your friend? Their name?"

"Butters. His name is Leopold but we all call him Butters."

"Kenny, an ambulance is on its way to you, can you stay on the line?"

"Yes, yes I can."

When the ambulance finally arrived he moved for the EMTs, giving them space but as soon as they started to touch Butters trembling body, it turned to convulsions. Kenny felt a panicked urge to hold him, pacing in his yard as the EMTs held him as the convulsions wracked his body until finally stopping, continuing taking his vitals.

They let him ride in the ambulance, thank God. He'd probably lose his mind if he couldn't. He couldn't stop staring at Butters face, holding his hand and feeling like he had to be so careful.

Butters hand felt thinner, lighter but maybe that was just because he was sick? He was pale and still sweating and shaking and kept mumbling incoherently. Kenny just held his hand and waited with a heavy heart.

When they got to the ER, they took Butters back to exam and figure out what's going on before any visitors can go in.

Kenny took this time to call Kyle.

He was trembling with the amount of emotions surging through him. He wanted to be so happy that Butters was back but he can't help thinking it's some trick.

"Hello?" Kyle picked up and Kenny's breath got stuck in his throat, he felt like a lost child. His breath escaped him, his voice shaking. "I got him back."

"Kenny? What's going on?"

"I have Butters back. I'm at the hospital. Can you tell everyone and get them all over here?" "I can try Kenny, the hospital isn't exactly walking distance." "Got it. Keep me updated." "Will do. And Kenny?" Kenny let out a heavy breath. "Yeah?"

"If we have Butters back, in this manner, I don't think it's a trick. I think we finally have him." Kenny hung up, not knowing what to say to his optimism.

He just leaned against the brick wall and took a few deep breaths in a struggle not to break down.

When he went back to have a coffee from the waiting room, a nurse called him. "McCormick?" He turned, unsweetened coffee in hand as he went up the nurse.

"Yes, that's me." She nodded with a calm smile. "I'm nurse Kennedy, I and the doctor worked on Butters. The doctor is on a small break right now, he was coming off a 20 hour shift when Leopold came in so I'll be filling you in on his condition." Kenny nodded.

The nurse held up her clipboard. "Right now we care classifying him under drug and withdrawal. We couldn't find any infection or virus so thats just our next logical guess. He has withdrawal symptoms but we couldn't find any trace of any drug or any evidence of being a drug user. Do you know if he has done drugs before?" Kenny sighed. "No. Never." She nodded. "I'll write it down for the doctor. Any mediation's he was on? Maybe he stopped taking them suddenly?"

Kenny shook his head. "No. He wasn't on any medication." "And we tried to contact his family, his father but there was no answer, would you be able to contact him for us if we fail to get a hold of him?" Kenny let out another sigh. "I can try but his father is a piece of shit. He doesn't give a fuck about him." She nodded with a sad look. "Well we still have to try, luckily Leopold is still under his father's health insurance so we'll make sure to bill this visit to him. What relation are you to the patient?" Kenny swallowed the the hurt down. "Just a friend mam. Can I see him?" She nodded. "He's stable right now so that's no problem. He's in the section of the hospital that specializes in withdrawal and addiction so he's in good hands that know how to treat him, whatever it is that's withdrawing from him." Kenny nodded and followed her.

She opened the door gently, allowing him inside. He walked in, his heart hurting at the sight. She spoke quietly. "I'll leave you alone with him, press the call button if you need anything." He nodded, not trusting his voice.

Once the door closed, he sent a text to Kyle, letting him know what room to come to.

After he put his phone away, he walked closer to the bed, holding Butters hand in his. God, it felt so small. Had it always been that small? He was still pale but he wasn't trembling or sweating but they gave him an oxygen tube through his nose. A few IVs of fluids and likely antibiotics In case it's an infection they can't find.

He sat next to the bed, holding his hand, Kyles words going through his head and the more he thought about it, the more it made sense.

Mitch isn't the type to just give up his drones and people willingly, even for a cruel trick. He wonders, since Mitch is also in the hospital lacking a hand, if that had something to do with Butters returning, maybe he wasn't able to use his mind tricks on him.

But what does this mean for Butters now? Will he go back to normal like Erics Mom? It didn't seem likely and it seemed she was right. Mitch was using a more aggressive form of manipulation on Butters which is probably why he has withdrawal symptoms. Oh god, how will his mind be when he wakes up? What if he doesn't wake up? So many awful questions ran through his head when his phone buzzed. He nearly jumped, starling him.

It was Kyle letting him know they're here, Erics Mom drove them. He got up, giving one more look to Butters sleeping form before leaving the room.

 **6** **hours earlier**

_Mitch was weary, still having to stay in the hospital due to risk of infection. Butters was at his bedside, sweating but smiling. "You're awake." Mitch nodded, wishing he wasn't, he felt like needing to sleep for years but he still had an empire to run. "Leo, go back to the office, make sure everything is running smoothly. And put a hit on that Eric Cartman. My people are to shoot on sight, got it?" Butters nodded gently, almost wincing, god his head hurt so bad. "Yes sir." Mitch nodded for closing his eyes. "Thank you."_

_Butters walked out of the room, Mitch's guard waiting outside his room, the driver waiting as well, leading Butters outside._

_Butters turned to him, his eyes watery. "Do you have any pain killers? My heads really hurting." The driver nodded. "In the car sir, I will make sure you get some." Butters nodded, focusing on walking to the car and not the sharp, throbbing pain in his head. It seemed to be accompanied by memories of a blonde he doesn't remember ever seeing._

_His mind kept screaming his name, like a chant._

_**Kennykennykennykennykenny** _

_He gripped his head, having to stop walking. The driver saw this. "Sir?" Butters sucked in a breath, hands lowering but shaking. "I'm fine. I just need some pain killer."_

_The driver accepted that and lead him to the car where he dug out the first aid kit and emergency water bottle. He brought him migraine medication and handed him the bottle. "Make sure to drink the whole bottle. It may help your head." Butters nodded as it took the water and meds and took them desperately._

_It seemed to help but only a fraction. Most of the day he kept getting flashes of blonde hair and the chanting of the name_ _it_ _likely belonged to. With each flash his head would pound and throb. Eventually he excused himself to the bathroom where he nearly collapsed, his body so weak and shaking._

_He gripped the white porcelain of the sink, sobbing from the enormous pain and confusion. Why was this happening?_

_He kept getting flashes and urges. An urge to find this Kenny, for some reason. Can he help? Will he_ _make him_ _feel better?_

_He followed his instincts and walked, weakly, shakily out the office door. A few of the workers gave him odd looks but didn't stop him._

_He felt in a haze. His vision was blaring and it was so hard to walk. He nearly fell three times and he knows if he falls he's not going to be able to get back up. So he keeps on._

_He got to the house his instincts told him to go. The flashes were worse, an echoing of_ _**Hey Buttercup** _ _rattling in his head along with the chanting of_ _**Kennykennykenny.** _

_He sobbed, gripping his head. "No...no, stop. "_ _H_ _e wa_ _lks_ _to the door but tripped on the one, low stair, collapsing into the door with a loud thump._

 _He was shaking and sweating and prayed for death. Anything to stop this awful feeling inside him. To stop the voices and flashes. The door opened but he could barely talk, could barely see them but he heard them. They sounded panicked and the voice felt so familiar. Gentl_ _e_ _hands running through his sweat soaked hair as he finally lost consciousness._

**At the hospital**

Kenny ran his hands through his hair as he finished the story of Butters literally crashing on his doorstep. He felt emotionally exhausted. He was glad almost everyone was able to make it. Craig and Tweek deciding not to come due to Tweeks extreme anxiety and empathy. He understood. He wouldn't want to be around this sick mixture of emotions either.

Kyle frowned, sitting in the hospital cafeteria with half eaten food to pick at. Kyle spoke up. "I stick by what I said earlier. Mitch doesn't let things go, doesn't let people go, especially ones that were doing his dirty work."

Eric nodded, agreeing. "Yeah, I mean it took me slicing his arm off to get my mom back. With Mitch out of commission for a while he probably hasn't done his mind fuckery on Butters and it wore away enough that some memories are coming through."

Stan sighed. "This is insane. How are we sure he's even our Butters?" "We're not." Replied Kenny, sounding as depressed and conflicted as he looked.

Wendy was standing, too much energy to sit. Too much worry. "We'll have to wait and see. It's not like he's in his right mind for any kind of test."

Kyle sighed, standing. "I'll let Tweek and Craig know what's going on." He excused himself, getting his phone out. Kenny just stared at his coffee Kyle got him, feeling more lost than ever before.

He's always wanted Butters back but now he has no idea what to do or if Butters can even be trusted.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this has a lot of grammar mistakes. my brain is fried from work and i need sleep x_x

**The next day**

Sheila worried as she watched the news. Lilane was making dinner tonight while Gerold was at work and Ike at a friends house for a birthday sleepover.

Sheila turned it up. "Lilane! Can you come in here dear?" Lilane was in the living room quickly, towel in hand. "Something the matter?" Sheila pointed to the TV as the newscaster spoke.

" _A search has begun for_ _Liliane_ _Cartman. Mitch says she disappeared and hasn't been seen for three days. Police suspect it is the same person who assaulted him in his office, her son, Eric Cartman, leaving him missing part of his arm. If you have any information on the whereabouts of_ _Liliane_ _Cartman and/ or her son,please contact police._ _"_

Lillian had her hands on her mouth in shock. Her baby was wanted and with how Mitch runs things, he won't stop searching until they're both found. She swallowed her fear down and grabbed her phone from her pocket. "I have to call Eric."

The small group was back at the SodaSopa, talking and getting in some training while Kenny helps Butters at the hospital.

Wendy and Kyle were sparing when Erics phone starting going off. Both stopped, looking at him as he fumbled around his jacket pockets for it.

He finally got it out, answering it. "Yeah mom?" "Eric! Where are you? Are you ok?" Eric frowned as he stood, walking away to keep the conversation more private. "Yeah mom, I'm fine, what's wrong?"

"Oh Eric! It's awful! I just saw on the news that we're wanted. The police are looking for us!" "For what-" He stopped himself, remembering slicing through Mitch's arm. The town had no idea it was self-defense, they only see the assault on a future mayor. And his "girlfriend" missing. "Shit."

"Eric, you need to hide, you can't go to school, you can't be outside." Eric felt anxiety prickling at the back of his head. His eyes watering with worry. "Will you hide with me? I'm not letting Mitch have you again." "Yes. Guess I have to pack again." "I'm sorry Mom." He barely kept control of his voice, nearly thick with emotion. "Do you know where the old cabin is?" He asked.

"Yes." Eric sighed. It was a small relief. He replied. "I'm gonna send Wendy to take you there. She'll keep you safe." "Ok. I'll go pack and Eric, be careful, Ok?" "I will mom." He hung up, starting to pace, nervous energy building and building.

Kyle jogged over to him, worry clear in his eyes. "What's wrong?" Eric didn't stop pacing, his breathing getting faster, his words almost frantic. "Mitch put a hit out on me. He's looking for me and my mom. I'm a wanted criminal, Jesus, it was self-defense-" Kyle stepped in front of him, holding his shoulders and keeping him from pacing. "I know it was but the world doesn't. What do we need to do?" Kyle kept his own worry pushed down, wanting to be Erics rock of support.

Eric started taking deep breaths. "Me and my mom need to hide. I told her we'd stay at the cabin. Our houses won't be safe, not with Mitch. Wendy, can you escort my mom to the cabin?"

Wendy nodded. "No problem. I'll keep her safe." Eric nodded, looking at Kyle. "Care to walk me up there?" Kyle gave a curt nod. "No one is touching you. Not on my watch." Eric felt a possessive thrill go through him at Kyles words. He looked between the two of them and nodded. "Let's go then."

Kenny was still at the hospital. Butters was improving but slowly.

He often had fits of anxiety and paranoia. His memory shot to hell (for the time being, he hopes) one hour he'll know who Kenny is and the next he has no idea who he is.

Butters fell asleep, leaving Kenny to wonder the halls and get some food when his phone rang. It was Craig.

He answered. "Yeah?" "What the hell is going on? Police are looking for Cartman and his mom." Kenny stopped. "Why are they looking?" "Because he Fucking sliced his arm off." Kenny heard Tweek in the background freaking out, something about police going door to door. Kenny asked about it. "What's Tweek saying? Police are going door to door?"

Craig sighed. "The news said they were gonna start searching houses for him. No house is safe from it." Kenny cursed. "Shit. I gotta go. I'll call you with an update." "Whatever dude." Craig said as he hung up. Kenny quickly dialed Kyle.

Kyle was walking with Eric to the cabin when his phone went off. He got it out of his pocket, seeing who it is. "It's Kenny." The two stopped as Kyle answered. "Hey."

"What the hell is going on? Craig called me saying the police are looking for Cartman and his mom."

Kyle sighed. "They are. Remember when you said Mitch was out for blood? You were right. We're taking Eric and his mom to stay in the old cabin to hide."

"For how long?"

Kyle closed his eyes, not wanting to think about that. "We don't know. Until Mitch is dead? Until this situation is blown over? Whichever one comes first. How's butters?"

Kenny sighed. "Better but it's baby steps. His mind is so fucked up right now. One minute he knows who I am and the next he's never seen me before. He has fits of anxiety and paranoia but he's getting there. Mitch's mind control finally working out of his system. I just hope his mind comes away in tact."

"At least we have him."

"Yeah." Kenny said, sounding tired. Kyle is sure he hasn't slept since butters crashed on his doorstep. "I'll keep you updated Kenny, you take care of Butters."

"Got it. Thanks." He hung up.

Eric stared at Kyle. "How's butters?" Kyle sighed as they resumed walking. "Good, I guess. I mean, we have him, that's gotta count for something but his mind is fractured. Fits of anxiety and paranoia. He goes in and out if memory loss but it's baby steps."

Eric only nodded, not feeling so sure about it. This whole situation brought his confidence down so low. How are they, a couple of kids, a bunch of freaks and losers,supposed to defeat someone as powerful as Mitch Conner? Butters only got out by chance, because Mitch is too injured to do his mind-fuckery on Butters but when he recovers what's to stop him from find him and doing it all over again? Taking butters away when they got him back? Taking his mom away again?

Kyle frowned. Eric was quiet again. "Eric, you're quiet, you Ok?" Eric sighed, his shoulders heaving with the effort as he saw the Cabin. "How are we gonna do this? Get rid of Mitch, I mean."

Kyle frowned. "We'll figure something out. Right now you and your mom need to hide. Let's focus on one thing at a time."

While Wendy went to Kyles house for , she made a pit stop at Stans, knocking on the garage door, knowing he'd be in there.

She was right as he opened a small peephole he made for the garage before the door started to open.

He frowned, seeing her. He had welding goggles on, making his hair stick up everywhere, grease stains on his face and hands. "Wendy, something wrong?" "Other than Cartman and his mom needing to hide like it's the holocaust? No. I have an idea to help them. They can't keep their cell phones." Stan followed her idea with a nod.

"Right. They could track it, easily. If you can get me some cell phones, doesn't have to be anything fancy, I can make it so they can't be tracked or bugged." Wendy nodded. "Once I get Miss. Cartman safe, no problem. I'll call you when I'm done with the escort mission." "Cool."

Wendy was about to leave when Stan grabbed her wrist, stopping her. She looked back and he looked worried. "Be safe, Ok?" Her face softened. She wondered how hard it was to always get the news about his friends last, all the time. "I will. I promise, keep the light on for me?" Stan gave a small smile. "Always." She gave him a grin before jogging out of the garage.

Kyle and Eric made the cabin as comfortable as possible. Kyle sighed as they started making the bed together. "Isn't gonna be weird to have your mom sleeping in the same place we did it?" Eric grumbled. "Don't have much of a choice here. Unless you'd like to get your family killed for hiding us." Kyle stood straight, almost glaring but didn't want to risk any form of a fight. "Eric." He hissed out softly.

Eric sighed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to snap, I'm just feeling...I don't know. " Eric didn't continue or deny anything, staying quiet after that. Kyle decided to let him stay quiet, just this once.

There was a knock at the door, making both boys stand straight and tensed tight as a coil until Wendy's voice spoke up. "It's Wendy you guys." Kyle let out a sigh of relief as he walked out of the bedroom and into the living area of the cabin to open the door.

Wendy and Lilane walked inside. Lilane jogging over to Eric to hug him. He hugged her back, a bit weakly, his guilt weighing him down. His mom wouldn't have to be in hiding if he had thought of a better plan. Why did he think slicing Mitch's arm off would be a good idea?

"Oh sweetie, are you ok?" She asked.

Eric let out a small huff as he released from the hug. "Fine." Kyle gave him a worried look. Wendy cutting the silence. "Now that she's here safe I have to go. I'll bring rations, supplies, whatever you need, let me know." She made a mental note to ask Stan to make some sort of motion tracker, to keep an eye out while she helps them. She didn't want to risk someone following her.

Lilane nodded. "Thank you so much for helping us." Wendy smiled. "It's no problem." Kyle frowned. "Guess I should get going too. Even though my mom knows what's going on, she's gonna want me home soon as possible."

Eric nodded as he walked closer, hugging the Jew. "Stay safe out there, got it Jew?" Kyle chuckled but smiled softly, seeing how worried Eric looked. "I will. I promise." The kissed briefly as Wendy escorted Kyle out the door, leaving mother and son alone.

It was silent between them, until Eric spoke up, startling Lilane and making her jump. "I'm sorry."

She frowned, turning towards him. "For what?" He didn't even look up at her. "For this whole fucked up situation. If I hadn't cut his damn arm off we wouldn't have to hide." She walked closer.

"Eric, if you hadn't done anything, god knows where we'd be. You could be dead, I'd still be his toy. What if he decided to take control of you?" Eric felt chilled at the thought. He looked at his knuckles. These weapons could have been Mitch's, if he ordered him to Kill Kyle, he would have because he wouldn't have had a choice.

"It doesn't help. Because of me we have to hide." Lilane took a gentle hold of both his hands. "Look on the bright side, we finally get to spend some time together. I want you to tell me everything that's been going on with you." He let out a huff. "Everything?" She smiled. "Everything."

On the walk home, Kyle felt worse and worse until he stopped walking. Wendy stopping with him. "What's wrong Kyle?" Kyle felt his eyes water. "I feel like we're abandoning them."

Wendy put a hand on his arm. "It might feel that way but trust me, we're not. Stan and I even have a plan so Mitch can't track their GPS on their phones. Tomorrow after school we're gonna come back with new phones for them and supplies until all of this is over." Kyle nodded, feeling a little, but not much better.

They continued their walk home.

When Kyle arrived home, Wendy left to get the temporary phones. He saw his parents on the couch but didn't say anything as he went straight to his room.

When he got in, closing the door, he could still smell Eric. It floated around the room, articles of his clothing littered about. He remembers every morning nagging him to pick them up.

He had to wipe his eyes of the tears that formed. He couldn't risk calling him, in case any of Mitch's goons could hear his ringtone or ready to track him. He was so paranoid about everything right now. He wanted Eric home, in his room, snuggled and warm in his bed.

He picked up one of Eric's tee shirts that were on the floor. He chuckled, a bit sadly. He was with him when he bought it. He went on a shopping trip with Sheila and Kyle and saw the shirt on a sales rack.

It was a simple white tee but had the phrase " _T_ _he sarcasm is strong with this one_." And he got it because it reminded him of his red headed Jew.

Kyle sucked in a shaky breath, smiling weakly as he took his clothes off and got ready for bed, putting on the three-X tee shirt.

I drowned his lanky form but it smelled so much of Eric he didn't care. He crawled into bed, went under the covers and attempted sleep.

Sleep didn't come easy. He got about four hours in before he had to get up for school.

He met Stan and Wendy after school. Stan showed him the phones as they walked up to the cabin. "No GPS, hack proof and nearly indestructible in case they end up in a fight with any of Mitch's goons. " "Same phone numbers too and same data for texting and calling. So you'll be able to talk long as you want, no worries of any one hacking or listening in."

Kyle adjusted the care package in his arms they made them. "Wow. You guys really went all out. I can't thank you two enough for this."

Stan shrugged. "As much as Cartman and I don't get along, I don't hate him and I'd be a monster if I just left him to the wolves. He makes you happy and he's an important part of our super hero team." Kyle smiled. "Thanks so much dude."

As they got closer to the cabin they heard shouting. "What the hell Mom?!" Came the muffled shout of Eric from inside the wooden cabin walls.

Wendy, Stan and Kyle all shared looks before knocking and walking inside where they were met with the last thing they thought they'd see.

They were on the couch, Wii controllers in hand and Mario cart on a small television.

Kyle raised an eyebrow. All that stuff wans'nt there yesterday. "Eric? Where did you get all this stuff?"

Eric barely looked up from the TV screen, his mom laughing as she sent a blue shell. "Oh made a trip to my house last night." Kyles eyes bugged out. "What?! You know they're after you right?! They could kill you on the spot!" Lilane looked at Kyle before looking back at the game. "I tried to stop him."

Kyle sighed and once the game was done they stood up from the couch. Lilane saw the box Kyle had brought. "You brought us stuff?"

Stan started. "Yes. But I need to see your phones." Eric and Lilane both fished out their phones. Stan grabbed them and broke both. Eric spoke first. "Eh! What the fuck Stan?!" Lilane just gasped. Stan held out the new phones. "These are your new phones. No GPS, hack proof, no one will be able listen in. Same data and texting. Same numbers"

Eric huffed as he grabbed his new phone. "Fuck Stan, don't fucking do that to me!" Stan grinned. "Worth it." Kyle couldn't help but chuckle at that. He went up to Eric to calm him. "He made you new phones, can you thank him fat ass?" Eric mumbled. "Thanks." Stan nodded with a chuckle. "No problem. " He looked over at Wendy. "I've always wanted to do that." Wendy smiled weakly. "Such a dork."


	20. Chapter 20

Kenny woke with a start to an ear piercing scream. He saw Butters next to him on his crappy mattress, curled so tightly, sheets held in white knuckled grips as he sobbed and cried out.

Kenny turned, holding butters shaking form so close, flush with his own. He ran a hand though his sweaty hair. "Shhh shhhh, I got you. You're safe now Butters, you're safe." He made sure to use his nick name, as if he would use anything else but even if he went by his birth name it's ruined now. Ruined by the way Mitch always used it, always said it; tainted.

Butters gasped awake, sobbing and shaking. "K-Kenny?" "I'm here Buttercup. I'm here." Butters sobbed as he turned his face against the pillow, letting Kenny hold him for a few seconds, before his stomach decided to rise.

He shot up, heaving and breathing heavy and having no idea what to do. Kenny shot out of bed and got the nearby trash can, putting under Butters face, gently guiding his head as he was sick.

Suddenly his bedroom door opened, he saw his mom, standing there, looking worried. "Everything Alright?" Kenny nodded, still holding the trash can and butters head. "Yeah. Just a nightmare." Carol nodded with a sad look. "Want me to start some tea?" Kenny nodded. "Please." His mom left the door open and made her way to the kitchen.

Once Butters was done being sick he was calmer but shaking and crying. Kenny took the trash can away and placed it down on the side of the bed, still not ready to leave his side. He put his arm around him. "Butters? Can you talk to me?"

Butters was still shaking in Kenny's hold, eyes staring at nothing. "I killed you." "You remember?" "I remember everything, to a point. All puzzle pieces I have to put together. " Kenny remained quiet, letting Butters talk. Butters voice was shaking and getting thicker. "I killed you. And I was happy about it. " Kenny held him closer. "It wasn't you. It was Mitch." Butters sucked in a breath, tears never stopping, he stared at his hands. "It was these hands. My hands are red with your blood." Kenny reached out, holding one of his hands. "Your hands could never be tainted like that. You are the purest thing I know, anything bad just burns off you, like the sun."

Kenny wasn't exactly sure where he was going with his metaphor to help Butters feel better but it didn't seem to help as Butters spoke darkly, bringing his hands back into himself. "Not pure. Not anymore. My dad and Mitch made sure of that." Kenny held him closer. "Let's go get some tea."

He and Butters walked into the kitchen where his mom was, bringing over two mugs of mint tea. he gave a motherly smile to butters in the hopes it would help him. "Here you go sweet pea." Butters took it gently,staring at it as he spaced out. Carol sighed. "I guess I'll leave you boys alone. Let me know if you need anything Ken, Ok?" Kenny nodded. "Thanks."

It was quiet between the two of them as they quietly dipped their tea. Butters felt confident enough to talk. "What happened to Mitch? Is he dead?" "No, not dead, unfortunately. Cartman sliced his arm off, defending his mother which is why he was in the hospital. Still is I think." Butters gave a small smile at that. "I wish he'd have bled out." Kenny felt odd with a comment like that. A comment so dark wasn't in Butters character but this is a new Butters. A Butters that's been played around like a puppet, forced to do unspeakable things, pulled him apart and put him together to shape him into something else. It scared Kenny a little. He hoped Butters didn't decide to suddenly go finish the job Cartman wans'nt able to finish.

Kenny stood, bringing both mugs with him. "Com'on, let's watch some cartoons." Butters followed, staying snuggled close to Kenny. Butters fell back asleep again by the third spongebob episode. Tea having gone cold and half drunk. Kenny didn't want to risk moving him so they just fell asleep on the couch, Butters head tucked under Kenny's chin, Kenny's arm wrapped around him as they fell asleep.

Kyle worried about his safety.

No, that was a lie. He worried for everyone's safety.

His anxiety was always a borderline. Eric always texting him and calling when he can to assure him he and his mom are still safe.

It's been a week, and every day there's a team going door to door, even going so far as to neighboring counties to find Eric and his mom.

But Kyle knew it was only a matter of time. People knew they're dating, all the search guys needs to do is to ask the right person that doesn't know the situation or know them very well.

Kyle was walking home from school, these thoughts rattling around his brain. Images of the search men barging into his house, using his family as a bargaining chip to get him to talk.

He hadn't realized when his breathing became faster or when he stopped walking but there was a hand on his shoulder, making him look up at his super best friend.

Stan looked worried beyond belief. "Hey, take it easy. Just breathe." He took a few deep breaths, clearing his head best he can. He heard Wendy next to him. "This is the fourth panic attack this week." Stan replied. "I know, trust me, I know. Ky, you feeling any better?"

Kyle was able to talk now, eyes watery as he wiped them. "Yeah. Fine now." Wendy frowned. "Was it the same images?"

Kyle nodded, still a bit shaky. "They're always there. Just waiting. I don't know what to do." Stan helped him through it and then helped him home, seeing he got inside safely.

Stan sighed as he turned to Wendy as they were walking. "I don't know what to do with him. He's gonna give himself a heart attack." "Can you blame him through?" Wendy asked, looking at Stan. Stan looked away. "No. I'd be pretty fucking worried too in his shoes. Just wish I could do something, I feel fucking useless." It was quiet between them as they walked when Stan stopped. "Doesn't Tweek have empathy abilities?" Wendy looked at him. "I know his empathy is extreme but I'm not sure if he has abilities in it." Stan nodded. "Let's make a quick stop. I want to talk to Tweek and see if he's able to help Kyle." Wendy followed him, praying for some kind of miracle.

Kyle was in his room, unable to focus on his homework. He decided to call Eric.

Eric picked up quickly. He was in the middle of chopping some red peppers while his mom chopped garlic when his new phone went off.

He answered it quickly. "Hey babe." "I don't know if I can take this anymore." Eric felt an icy chill go through him as he walked out of the kitchen and into the bedroom. "Did I do something? What's wrong?" "You sliced off Mitch's arm! Yes you did something!" "Eh! I did that to save my mom, what else was I supposed to do?" "I don't know!" "Well what do you fucking know Jew?!" "I know I can't take this!"

It was quiet for a moment before Eric spoke, ignoring the hurt he felt. "You're breaking up with me." "No! Fuck, no. I don't want that, I just...I've had four panic attacks this week, I'm living in constant fear for your and my safety. I don't know what to fuck do." Kyle voice came out thick as he continued. "I want you here, in my bed, holding me until we fall asleep. I want to be there to know you're safe." Erics hurt was repacked by the warmth of someone worrying and caring so much about him. He let out an amused sound. "I love you too Jew." "Shut up." Eric chuckled. "We're fine Kyle. Stan made sure to put in as much tech he could to keep them from finding this place or listening in or whatever else he did. Trust us, ok?" Kyle was silent before answering. "Ok. I'll trust you guys. I'll try to anyway. Anxiety doesn't exactly care about reason." "You know you can always call me, I'll stay on the phone long as you want. Make it seem like I'm there." "But you're not." "Don't be a pessimist Kyle." Kyle chuckled weakly. "I'm a pessimist now?" "Uh duh, we just established that."

They talked on the phone for an hour, when there was a knock on Kyles door and his mother shouting. "Kyle! Can you get the door please?" "Eric, I gotta go. Someone's at the door." He said as he got up, walking out of his bedroom door. Eric spoke."Weak. Why can't your mom get it?" "Because she's asked me too fat ass now I love you, I gotta go." "Love ya too babe." Kyle hung up as he got to the door,, putting his phone in his pocket.

He looked through the peephole and saw two police officers. Kyle felt his heart stop. The search men. They're at his house now. If he doesn't answer they'll probably just barge in, kicking down the door and demanding answers but if he opens it there's a chance he can talk them into leaving, that Eric isn't here, maybe they'll leave him and his family alone. That was a more logical plan than hiding. He opened door, making sure to be as normal as possible.

"Evening officers, can I help you?" The one cleared his throat. "Yes, were looking for Eric Cartman and his mother, Liliane. We got info that you might know where he is." Kyle tensed but stayed focused. "No. I have no idea where that fat ass ran off to." "Strange thing to say about your boyfriend." Kyle felt his face go pale.  _They know. They_ _f_ _ucking know._ The police continued. "Look, why don't we handle this down at the station." Kyle was shaking. "I'd rather not. I have homework and exams to study for. I'm sorry, I can't help you. I have no idea where he ran off to." The Other officer sighed. "Either you come down to the station or we're gonna have problems." Kyle swallowed down his fight or flight response and nodded. "Ok. I'll go. Just let me tell my mom what's going on-" Suddenly he was grabbed by both officers, a hand around his mouth and hands and arms holding down his arms.

He screamed and struggled, wanting to use his lasers but too scared he would hit his own house or someone else's. He didn't want to accidentally kill anyone because he was in a blind panic.

They threw him into the trunk of the cruiser. He tried to escape but by the time his back hit the bottom of the trunk, the lid was slammed shut, leaving him in total darkness.

He felt fear seize him up as he punched and clawed the lid. "No! Let me out! Let me out!" He screamed but only made his ears hurt. He eventually started sobbing; he was beyond terrified.

His mother has no idea where he went, is he just going to be reported missing like butters? Is Mitch going to do his mind fuckery on him too?

He looked around for an escape and saw none. Maybe he could laser his way out? He controlled the lasers that came out of his eyes, lighting up the darkness of the trunk so blindingly he couldn't see what he was doing but he smelled smoke and stopped, seeing a small fire starting in the fabric of the trunk. He quickly put it out, easily, thank god, before finally admitting defeat and wondering what was gonna happen now?

Suddenly he was jerked out of his thoughts when the phone in his back pocket went off. S Club 7s  _"never had a dream come true_ " blaring inside the trunk.

Eric. That was Erics ringtone. What the fuck would he want right after talking to him five minutes ago? Should he pick up the phone? He could risk Eric going into an episode if he knows what's going on but he could risk an episode if he doesn't pick up either.

He took the chance, fishing the phone out of his pocket with a little wiggling, seeing Erics face on the screen. One of the few times he got him to smile. His lip trembled as he answered.

Eric spoke first, not giving him a chance to talk right away. "I feel like an ass. I'm sorry if I was rude before and dismissing your fears like they're nothing. You have every reason to be scared, I just thought maybe if I was relaxed about it, you would too."

A whimper escaped Kyle. "E-Eric..." shit, he didn't even know what to say but luckily his boyfriend got the picture real fucking quick as he spoke with worry in his voice. "Kyle? You alright?" Kyle sucked in a breath, nearly sobbing. "No. I..I'm in the trunk of a car. The people who were at the door were the officers looking for you." He sobbed, his voice thick with fear. "I don't know what they're gonna do."

The line was quiet and for a panicked second Kyle thought he didn't care or wasn't going to try to find him but Erics voice came out shaking. "Shit. Kyle just...when they ask, tell them where I am. I'll hide my mom, get her somewhere else-" " No!" Kyle cried. "I'm not risking you. They'll kill you." "And you think they won't kill you when you don't give them the information?" Kyle sobbed, his whole body shaking. "I don't want to die Eric. " " I won't let you."

Suddenly the car jerked to a stop and Kyle told Eric to stay quiet, placing his phone in his pocket.

At the cabin Eric was a mixture of nerves. He's never been so terrified in his life. His mom watched him worriedly. He paced, feeling anxiety pound through him like an angry river as he could only listen to the other end.

Kyle had to shut his eyes as the light from outside blinded him but he wasn't given any chance to adjust as he was handcuffed and lead somewhere, damn he barely could see.

They got to a room, he knew that much and they roughly threw him in there as he barely kept himself from falling but someone grabbed him, forcing him to sit on a chair, undoing the cuffs only to handcuff him to the chair.

Once he got his eyesight back he froze.

It was Mitch's office. He was certain about it. If he was flexible enough he could probably laser through the cuffs but there was no way he could bend his head that much.

Shit. He was gonna be mind controlled next, is he gonna be forced to kill Eric?

He sat there and cried quietly, feeling useless.

Then the door opened.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the fight scenes suck, I’m awful at writing them DX

 

 

While Kyle was held hostage, Eric wasted no time and went to Stans. Phone held to his ear the whole time. When he heard a whimper on the other line, he nearly ran. 

 

He got to Stans as the sun was setting, knocking on the door frantically. Sharron opened the door. “Oh Eric, Stan is in the garage, as usual, just go in through the kitchen. “ Eric nodded as he rushed in, going to the door she said. 

 

Stan was busy with something or other, Eric didn’t get s good look as he burst through the door. “Kyles in fucking trouble.” Stan nearly jumped as he took his welding goggles off. “What? Wha kind of trouble?” Eric glared. “The kind where he was literally taken hostage trouble. Can you track his number?” Stan became flustered. “No. When I worked on your phones I also made it so his phone can’t be located either, it’s a liability but looks like it meant jack shit.”

 

Eric growled, phone still in his hand as he grabbed Stan by his shirt, backing him up against the garage wall. “You better find him right fucking now before Mitch does his mind fuckery on him!” Stan gasped, trying to and failing to attempt to calm Eric down. “Cartman, look. We may not be able to track him but if Mitch is behind it we have a few locations we can check out. I’ll call Kenny and Wendy, Ok?” Eric took a deep breath, letting him down. “Fine.” He went back to listening in on his phone, unable to make out a  conversation away from the area Kyle was at but suddenly his phone was taken from him as he pressed the end call button.

 

He glared at Stan as Stan held it. “Eh! What the fuck?!” “You staying on the line is only going to upset you more and risk an episode and I’d rather I didn’t get my head sliced off as Kyle isn’t here to calm you.”  Eric grumbled, taking his phone back and putting it in his pocket. He fucking hated that Stan was right. 

 

Kyle thanked whatever god there was that Mitch wasn’t apart of this torture session. It seemed to be basic beatings and cuts and a few cigarette burns. He thought about using his lasers on them but he’s not sure if they’re enough to stun them or even kill them and even then he’d still be handcuffed to a chair.  Another scary thought is what if it just makes them angry and they decide to kill him out of spite, not getting any of the information they want. He decided to stall them, let them hurt him, give Eric and the rest the time they need to find him. He can already see Eric barging into Stan’s garage demanding they find Kyle.

 

His head was pounding (he knows he has a concussion)  his tooth broken, mouth bleeding down his chin, nose broken, five cigarette burns but the cuts were the worst. So much more threatening. 

 

The knife was at his throat, he tensed, waiting for death as blood dripped down his chin. The Mexican spoke. “Oh he’s not talking. This..this is child’s play, perhaps we should step it up?” The other Mexican grinned. “Let’s. Maybe after all his bones are broken he will talk.” 

 

When the knife was pulled away he spat in the closest Mexicans face. “I’m not telling you anything.”  The man glared, wiping his face off before punching him square in the jaw. Kyle cried out in pain but didn’t see him grab a baseball bat. 

 

He nearly screamed as the bat suddenly made contact with his shin. He sobbed and gasped in pain as the man screamed. “Where is he?!” Kyle sobbed but growled. “Fuck you!” Another hit, another scream. 

 

Eric was pacing as Kenny, Wendy and Stan talked and made plans and talked some fucking more. He hated this. He hated waiting around.  He finally snapped. “I’m done! I’m fucking done! Are we going to save Kyles Jew ass or not?! Because the longer we stand around talking, the more time they have! What if they kill him? What if Mitch uses his mind fuckery?” Kenny stepped closer, Butters sitting against the wall, arms hugging himself. “Eric, calm down. From what Wendy has found Mitch is still in the hospital so we don’t have to worry about him right now but if we don’t plan anything out and go in guns blazing, they could kill him on the spot out of spite. Do you want that to happen?” Eric looked away, eyes watering. “I just want him safe.” Kenny walked closer. “We do too. You’re not the only one worried about him.” 

 

Kyle went in and out of consciousness. He felt sick, his head throbbing and sharp, his body one entire pain but different places had difficult pains. His shin was throbbing and felt like it might burst from the pressure, the burns sharp and cuts piercing. His face, he doesn’t even want to think about it.  The two Mexicans that were assigned to him scoffed. The one gripping his hair so hard it brought him back to reality, gasping in pain. They chuckled. “He doesn’t seem done yet. Mr. Conner out of that damn hospital yet?” “They said they’re checking him out today. He should be here in an hour. Keep him awake until then.” 

 

 

Before they made their plans Wendy checked the status on Mitch and tensed. “Shit. We gotta move. Mitch is getting checked out of the hospital within a half hour.” Kenny cursed as she continued. “We gotta move fast.” 

 

“He’s not gonna let you take him.” Everyone turned to Butters. Kenny went over to him. “What was that Buttercup?” Butters was staring st the ground. “They’re not gonna let you take him. Mitch doesn’t take kindly to people who take his things.” 

 

Butters continued, voice becoming thick. “They’re gonna Kill him but that would be a mercy. I’d have rather died than been under his mind control. He…He made me do so many things.” His face crumbled into tears as his hands came to hold his head. Kenny sat next to him, holding him and gently shushing him. 

 

Eric suddenly started to leave. Stan saw this. “Cartman! Where are you going?” Eric turned sharply, his rage and anxiety just barely contained. “I’m getting my goddamn Jew back. If any of you would like to follow me and fight then fine but I’m not waiting anymore. Stan, why don’t you go to his house, let Sheila know what’s going on.” Stan nodded as he walked out the adjacent door to the garage. Kenny sighed, talking to Stan and Butters. “Stan, take Butters with you. He needs to be somewhere safe Right now.” Stan nodded.

 

Mitch had his driver stop in front of a medical lab building. The driver came around, opening the door for him as he got out. His right arm in a sling and bandages as he walked to the door. Walking inside. 

 

One of the doctors saw him, walking over. “Mr. Conner, your prosthetic is ready for you.”  Mitch grinned. “Show me.” The doctor nodded, escorting him to an exam room.

 

Kyle was barely breathing. He hoped he could stay alive long enough for Eric to find him. The Mexicans had a little too much fun with the baseball bat, several ribs broken, he thinks one may have punctured a lung which means he’s running on one lung, maybe one and half but still survivable, he hoped. 

 

He was limp against the chair, barely awake as the door opened. Kyle felt an icy bolt of horror go through him as Mitch walked in. He reacted, using what energy he had to shoot his lasers at him but his right hand came up, blocking it, burning his clothes. What the fuck? Mitch started laughing, wiping away what remained of that part of his jacket sleeve and showed a shiny, brand new metal arm. “Handy little thing isn’t it?” 

 

Kyle tried to speak up, voice raspy, god it was so hard to breath. He wheezed. “Fuck..you.”  Mitch walked closer, looking disappointed. “Tisk, tisk boys. I said keep him awake, not to have him inches from death. How am I supposed to have him under my control if he’s half past dead?” The Mexicans just shrugged. Mitch shook his head. “No matter. I have other ways of getting the information I need.” His hand came to Kyles face. 

 

Kyle cried out when he felt cold skin, nearly sobbing in fright, closing his eyes tightly and praying for death to keep Eric safe. But no mind tricks never came. Instead Mitch spoke nicely. “Now, you have one more chance before I force the information out of that curly little head of yours. Where is Eric and Liliane Cartman?” Kyle forced down his fear and wheezed out. “Fuck you.” Mitch sighed. “Don’t say I didn’t try things the easy way.” 

 

Then Kyle could felt it. Like little fingers on his brain. It hurt so bad, he could feel something invisible leaving him. It was an odd and terrifying sensation that left him screaming. 

 

Then Kyle heard the sound of broken glass and the terrifying sensation stopped. He fell unconscious, limp against the chair. 

 

Mitch turned,seeing exactly who he was looking for. He grinned.”Eric How wonderful for you to join us.” Eric glared at Mitch, his claws out and bleeding. “I’m not wasting time anymore. I’m gonna finish what I started.” He saw Kyle limp against the chair and he had to keep himself from thinking the worst. Had to keep his temper under control.

 

Kenny and Wendy popped up behind him. The Mexicans stood straight, ready to fight. He spoke to Wendy and Kenny. “Guys get Kyle out of here, call Tweek, he can heal him.” 

 

Wendy and Kenny started to jog over to Kyle but the two Mexicans stood in their way, starting to throw punches. Wendy quickly blocked,bending his wrist, nearly breaking it. He cried out in pain but it ended quickly as she swung her leg in a high kick at his head, knocking him unconscious.

 

Kenny made quick work of the other, putting him into a sleeper hold, head in the crock of his elbow tightly. The man struggled until he fell asleep. Kenny looked at Wendy as she spoke. “Lets get-” Suddenly she was knocked by an invisible force against the closest wall, nearly knocking the wind out of her. Kenny saw Mitch with his flesh hand outstretched until Eric manged to get a hit, distracted him enough that Wendy and Kenny ran to Kyle.

 

Wendy cursed when she saw his hands handcuffed. “We don’t have anything to cut through these. Check the guys out, they might have a key.” Kenny nodded.

 

Mitch outstretched his flesh hand again but Eric kicked his gut, making him bend over. Eric grabbed his collar and threw him hard as he could against the wall. The wall cracked and shook and risked collapsing and both Kenny and Wendy stopped when they felt the vibration in the room. Wendy cursed. “shit, don’t destroy the building were in Cartman!”

 

 

Eric huffed as he walked toward Mitch who was getting back up. Some of the wall falling, exposing the darkened sunlight of sunset into the room. “Just focus on Kyle.” Kenny managed to find a key. “Got it! He threw them to Wendy who caught them, unlocking the handcuffs, throwing them off as Kyle nearly fell out of the chair. She caught him. “Kenny!” He rushed over, helping her, they laid Kyle on the ground, Kenny checking his vitals, checking his pulse. Kenny tensed. “shit, his pulse is weak, hes barely breathing. We gotta get him out of here, fast, can Craig pick us up? Theres no way we can carry him home.” Wendy stood up. “I’ll call him.”

 

Mitch punched Eric, hard,with his metal hand which made him crash against the wall. He brought his metal hand around his neck, starting to strangle him. But Eric brought his amour covered knee against his groin. Mitch cried out in pain as Eric grabbed him, throwing him threw the broken wall.

 

Kenny shouted over. “Eric! Craig is here! Can you carry Kyle out?” Eric had to calm himself, staring at an unconscious Mitch on the ground outside. He could so easily jump down and stab him through his chest, let him bleed out but Kyles life was running out. He turned, taking a deep breath and retracting his claws with a growl and cry of pain. He didn’t want to risk hurting Kyle anymore than he is. His knuckles still bleeding, he walked over, looking over what they did to his precious Jew. He had to take a few calming breaths as he gently picked Kyle up in his arms.

 

He had to keep from jumping to conclusions. He felt so limp, barely breathing. His lip trembled and eyes watered over in fear. Oh god, he could lose Kyle in his arms. He could die any minute. Kenny and Wendy led the way, making sure to take care of anyone that got in their way.

 

They managed to make it outside, Craig sitting outside in his moms van. He got out, getting the door open, Tweek sitting. Eric nearly ran over, being careful not to jostle Kyle too much as he got to the van. Craig saw this, going around to help him. “Holy shit, how is he not dead?” Eric growled as he laid Kyle down in the back. “shut up Craig, just get us the fuck out of here.” Kenny and Wendy got in as well.

 

Tweek saw how bad Kyle was, starting to freak out as Craig started driving. “Oh my god! I can’t do this! This is too much!” Eric had Kyles head in his lap, looking at Tweek. He didn’t even keep the tears from falling down his face, his voice cracking. “Tweek, please. Do not let him die.” Tweek was still shaking and looking terrified. Eric took in a shaking breath. “Tweek, you can do this.”

 

 

Tweek swallowed the lump in his throat, feeling the protective urge take over him, seeing Eric so broken up, Kyle so weak. It wasn’t right. His hands started to glow green. He raised his shaking hands and let the healing light enter Kyle.

 

It started mending bone and tissue enough that Kyle woke with a pained gasp. Eric gasped as well, nearly sobbing with relief, kissing his head. “You’re ok, I got you.” Kyle cried out in pain as he felt his bones mending, his hands gripping Erics arms. Eric Held him so close as Tweek finished healing him. Eric kept kissing his head and rocking him. Kyle sobbed, hiding within Erics chest. ‘I didn’t tell them. I didn’t.” “shh, shh, I got you. You're safe.” Wendy and Kenny could only watch, not feeling like they won and unsure of what the fuck to do now.


	22. Chapter 22

When Kyle was inside his own home,Eric sitting him on the couch, he barely moved. He looked just as bad when they found him. Fatal injuries were all healed but the bruises and dried blood remained.

 

Sheila was shouting at everyone, mostly Eric. Lillane sitting next to Kyle,arms wrapped around him, worrying about his semi-catatonic state. Craig And Tweek had gone home, Tweek needing to calm down and stay away from the awful mix of emotions. Stan and Wendy standing off to the side with Butters and Kenny.

 

“This is going too far! You’re only kids! He could have been killed!” Eric was trying not to add fuel to the fire that was Shiela Broflowski but he wasn’t gonna let her think they wanted this to happen either. “What do you want us to do?! Pretend he doesn’t exist?” “They’res the police-“ “We tried that! Fuck. Sheila, do you think we want to fucking fight him?! Look at what he’s doing to us. You don’t think we went to the police first?” Sheila was quiet so Eric continued. “We sent them all the information we got from Mitch’s own computer. But you know what happened?He used his mind fuckery on them. Brainwashed them into freeing him and closing the piss poor investigation. But the only reason he’s after us is because we took his toys. He’s after us because of me.” He said, looking away from Sheila and at the ground. The guilt eating away at him.

 

Lillane frowned. “Eric, it’s not because of you. If you hadn’t done anything to save me, he could have taken over my mind again or yours.” Eric looked at his mom as he spoke quietly. “I could have done better. I could have just kicked him or pushed him away-“ “He still would have chased us. There was no safe way out of it without consequences.”

 

Sheila sniffled, wiping her eyes, looking at Kyle. “I just want my son safe.” Eric walked closer. “So do I, you have no idea how much I want him out of this fight.”

 

“I’ll still fight.”A weak voice said. All eyes went to Kyle. He was staring between Eric and his mom, eyes still watery and fearful; Eric worried he didn’t come out of this in one piece. Lillane frowned. “Kyle?” Kyle looked terrified but determined as he spoke. “I’ll still fight him, I’ll fight his goons and everyone he sends our way. He’s going to take more than our town if we don’t stop him.” Eric turns toward him to talk. “You need to heal.” “I don’t care-“ “Well I do care! Shit, Kyle he just toutured you! You barely made it out of there alive, you need to heal.” Kyle glared at him, the side of his face still bruised. “I don’t care. I will not let him take us, even if it kills me.” Eric swallowed. Sometimes he forgets where Kyle gets his fire from.

 

That made him think.

 

He turned to Sheila. “I have an idea. Do you remember the Canada incident you lead?” Sheila looked away, taking in a shaking breath. “Yes, I don’t like to think about. Why are you bringing that up?” Eric walked over to her. “We need someone to talk to all to people and convince them about the piece of shit he is.” Sheila sighed. “How? You just said he has the police on his side. He brainwashes them.” “By touch. If you have fifty of us on our side, well, he can’t brainwash all of us. He’d have to touch eachof us to brainwash us and there’s no way he’d be able to do that with an army against him.” Sheila looked doubtful. Looking at Kyle, seeing what he’s gone through trying to fight Mitch.

She looked at Eric. “How can I possibly create an army against him? He has the entire town on his side.” Eric grinned, clapping a hand on her shoulder. “Because you’re the biggest bitch I know. If anyone can do this, it’s you.” Sheila scoffed. “I suppose that’s a compliment. Kyle?” Kyle looked up at his mom. She looked sadly at him. “Why don’t you go wash up and get some rest?” Kyle wrapped his arms around himself. “Not alone.” Eric was next to him in a heartbeat. “Never alone. Com’on, let’s wash the dried blood off you.”Kyle stood, shakily. Even with the healing, his body was beyond weak. Beyond sore. He could still feel the bat against his legs and ribs.

 

He didn’t feel safe in his own home anymore. He didn’t feel safe anywhere but next to Eric. 

 

By the time Eric helped him walk to the bathroom to start a bath, he was gasping in pain. Eric sat him down on the closed toilet seat, hands gently around his arms. “Hey, Hey, What is it?” Kyle bit his trembling lip. “I can still feel everything. Every burn, every hit. It hurts.” Eric frowned, worry clear in his eyes. “But Tweek healed you.” Kyle swallowed the lump in his throat. “He healed the injuries, aches and pains are just a side effect of those injuries, not the injuries themselves.” “Got it. I’ll get you some pain killers.” He went to get up but Kyle grabbed his wrist quickly, nearly crying. “No! I can’t be alone!” Eric took his spot again, sitting on the edge of the bathtub. He shouted. “Can someone bring up some pain killers?!”

 

He saw Kyle was starting to hyperventilate. He gently took his head in his hands, forcing him to look at him. “Hey, shhh, I got you. You’re safe, I won’t let anything happen to you.”Stan was upstairs quickly with a cup of water and three little blue gel caps but stopped when he saw the moment happening between them. “Uhh is he ok?” Eric sighed, struggling not to scream at Stan for such a stupid question. “Just leave the water and pills on the sink.” Stan nodded, leaving both on the sink counter and leaving.

 

Once Kyle calmed down, Eric started the water, making sure it was somewhat hot but not scolding, enough to relax him, to get him out of his head.

 

He helped Kyle out of his blood stained shirt, feeling sick at the sight of it but he felt his blood pressure sky rocket when he saw the array of bruises on Kyles chest. 

 

Some spots were so dark they were black, others yellowing but all showing the hell Kyle went through to protect him.

 

That’s when Eric finally broke. A sob escaped him. The guilt that his actions caused this. He wished he could go back in time and stop himself, to not stop at just Mitch’s arm. To finish the job and let him bleed out on his office floor. 

 

Sheila was right.

They were just kids.

 

Kyle went to cover himself, feeling ugly, disfigured in a way as he curled into himself but Eric caught him, voice thick as he held his arms gently. “No, don’t hide.” Kyle swallowed thickly, trying not to hyperventilate, god his anxiety was pounding through him; unrelenting.

“I know I’m not as nice looking as before but it’ll heal-“ Eric let out a shaky sigh as he held Kyles face as if it were the most precious glass in the world. “You could never not be beautiful to me. Just..that was my fault. You almost died to protect me.” Kyle looked in his eyes, blue piercing green. “And I’d do it again and again until I know you’re safe. You have no idea how much I love you.”

Eric had to take in a breath to keep himself from breaking down again. “Dear god what did I do to deserve you?” Kyle smiled weakly, his voice small. “Come in the bath with me? We both could relax.” Eric nodded, kissing his head gently before standing and locking the bathroom door so they wouldn’t be interrupted.

 

While Sheila was cooking a comfort meal, Stan and Wendy had gone home once everything calmed but Kenny and Butters stayed, Kenny wanting to help out everyone best he can.

 

Butters was on the couch, knees up to his chin when he felt dread hit him like a truck, gasping and gripping his head. “No...nonono..” Kenny heard this from where he was washing dishes. Sheila looking as well in worry.

 

Kenny ran in, going to Butters, holding his hands, trying to get him to stop griping his head. “Hey, Hey, What is it?” Butters started hyperventilating. “He’s gonna get me, he’s gonna get me and he’s gonna Kill me. He’s gonna Kill Eric and Kyle and-“ “hey, shhh no one is killing anyone. We’re gonna take him down, together, Ok?” Butters nodded as he hiccuped from his tears, leaning into Kenny, letting him wrap his arms around him.

 

Sheila walked in, worry on her face. “Everything alright in here?” Kenny nodded. “Yeah,Just a panic attack.” Sheila nodded as she walked back into the kitchen.

 

Mitch woke from unconsciousness with a groan and a cough as he caught his breath from being knocked out of him. There were hands on him, his loyal henchmen helping and fluttering around like flys.

 

“Sir, you’re awake! We were just about to call an ambulance.” Mitch glared weakly, his head sharp and throbbing as he got up. Shaking off the hands that tried to help him with a growl. “No need. Gather the police,I want them all here, now.” The few henchman nodded, running back inside.

 

Mitch inspected his metal arm, seeing a few scratches, no dents and all joints worked as he flexed them. He snarled as he looked at the hole in the second floor, that damn Eric Cartman interrupting his plans, again. He attempted to get information from that Jews head but he was interrupted and didn’t get enough.He started to walk inside with a plan rolling around in his head.

 

Tweek was still a bundle of nerves at home, worrying about Kyle as he and Craig tried to do homework in Craig’s kitchen. “Do you think Kyle is ok?”Craig looked at his boyfriend. “He’s alive because of you, I’m sure he’s fine.” “B-but he was still really Brused.” Craig sighed as he looked at Tweek. “Hey, look at me.” Tweek looked up, his hands shaking. “You did fantastic. I know it was really hard with all the emotion around but you did it. He’s alive right now because of you. He may have a few nightmares and anxiety attacks but he has Cartman to help him, he’ll be just fine.” Twerk smiled weakly. “T-Thanks.”

 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Craig And Tweeklooked up. Craig got up, both his parents working late tonight left him and Tweek alone.

 

Tweek looked scared as Craig went to the door. Craig opened the door,feeling terror run down his back at the sight of Mitch Conner and a team of swats. “Can I help you?” He made sure to have his trademark poker face.

 

He felt terrified when he saw Mitch grin. He caught a glance of his metal hand. “Hello, I’m sorry if my team is intimidating but we’re going house to house in search of Eric Cartman and his mother. We have reason to believe he is still in South Park and we want to bring this fugitive to justice. Would you have any idea where he is?”

 

Craig played stupid, it’s always worked for him. “The fuck would I know where he is? We don’t even talk to each other.” “Then I guess you wouldn’t mind if we searched around, maybe take a look at your phone? I mean if you have nothing to hide it shouldn’t be a problem.”

 

Tweek has been listening (and trying not to let Craig’s fear eat at him. He heard Mitch talk about searching his phone and saw it was on the kitchen tabel (thanking god the kitchen was out of sight) he grabbed Craig’s phone, holding it and putting a small bit of lighting through it to break it. Tweek didn’t have anyone in his phone other than Craig and his parents.

 

Craig took the chance that Tweek heard the conversation and did something. Either way if he didn’t they’re screwed. “Course not. Come in.” 

 

Eric and Kyle were resting in Kyles room, half asleep and cuddled when Eric’s phone started going off.

 

Kyle jumped, looking around, calming when he heard it was just Erics phone. Eric sat up, picking up. “Mom? Everything ok?” “Yes, I was worried about you. How’s Kyle?” Eric sighed. “Alive.” “That’s good. Should I come to Kyles house or stay here?” “Stay there. Right now it’s the safest place for you.” “Ok. Keep me updated ok?” “I will, I promise. I love-“ suddenly his phone beeped him that he was getting a call from a number he didn’t know.“Love you Mom, bye.” He hung up and answered the the unknown number. “Hello?” “Cartman?”

 

Eric raised an eyebrow. “Yes.” “It’s Craig, fuck. You and Kyle need to hide right Fucking now-“ Eric stood up, listening. “Whoa, calm down, what is going on?” Kyle sat up slowly, looking terrified. Eric worried, if Craig sounded scared, it wouldn’t be good. “Mitch and his fucking swat team are going door to door asking where you are, he won’t hesitate to look through phones for proof. I’m lucky I’m good with numbers and remembered yours. Tweek heard him asking about my phone but it was on the table and he zapped it so I had the excuse it was broken. He didn’t do much else but I can guarantee you he is out for blood and won’t hesitate to take down anyone in his way. You. Have.To.Hide.” Eric swallowed his own fear down. “Got it. Thanks for the heads up.” He hung up, turning to Kyle. “We need to hide.”


	23. Chapter 23

 

Stan was in the garage, back to his work when Eric called. “Yeah Cartman?” “Mitch is going door to door looking for me. Kyle and I have to hide. He’s just been to Craig’s and it won’t be long till he’s at your house.”

 

Stan cursed. “Shit, well what the fuck am I supposed to do?” “Well for starters you could help Kyle and I hide. We’re gonna hide in his attic but is there any way you can seal it up so they can’t see it?” Stan paused, thinking as he looked around at his tools. “Yeah, I’ll be there in five, stay hidden.” “Don’t have to tell us twice hippie. Just get here.” Eric hung up, leaving Stan alone with the responsibility.

 

Stan paced, looking at all his tools and plans. Running his hands through his hair. He had little time and infinite resources. He got it.

 

He dug through and got out his nanobot cloth ( he and Wendy got through not-quite-legal-means as a prototype for Kyles kite) He can set the image of Kyles ceiling and put it over the attic. He got his school bag and put it inside, walking into his house from the garage.

 

He saw his dad passed out drunk on the couch and he bets his mom is with friends. He was about to walk out the front door when there was a knock.

He froze, knowing who it was.

 

But to be sure he walked quietly, slowly to the peephole and saw Mitch and his swat team. He swallowed and started planing.

 

The back door, he can pretend he’s not home, his dad won’t wake up when he’s passed out so it’s the one occasion he was glad his dad was an alcoholic.

He started waking slowly, not taking his eyes off the door or window before he got out the back door.

 

Once outside, he looked around, seeing street lights on and the moon shining. He heard their mumbling that their not home but heard Mitch knock again, louder.

 

He took his chance and jogged to the fence, jumping over it and doing the same until he heard one of them say “hey, I heard something.”

 

Stan cursed as he stayed still, listening. Mitch talked, directing them. “Search around the house.” The statement was then followed by several footsteps, crunching leaves and twigs as they walked.

 

Thankfully, Kyles house was only a house or two away, he just had to get there without being seen.

 

At Kyles house, Eric was already in the Attic, helping Kyle up the little flip-staircase. Kenny and Butters had gone home earlier once there wasn’t anything else to help with.

 

Kyle was still in a lot of pain as he got into the attic, sitting on the foor boards. Sheila came over, speaking into the little square entrance from the hallway below it. “Do you boys need anything?” Eric held Kyle close. “We’re fine, just hope they won’t bother too much when you tell them I’m not here.” “Ok, stay safe.” She said as she closed the flip-stairs.

 

Kyle had on one of Erics hoodies, it drowned him but it smelled like him so he didn’t care, it was the most comfortable thing in the world and right now that’s what he needed; comfort. His anxiety was making him shake. He started to crawl toward the attic window, the attic too small to fully stand but was wide. He hissed in pain and Eeic was crouching by his side. “Hey, stop, you need to rest.” Kyle sucked in a breath. “I need to see what’s going on.” “What if he sees you up here?” Kyle sat, looking at the ground. He’s never felt so defeated. “I hate not knowing, not fighting.” “I hate it too but right now it’s our only option to stay alive.”

 

Stan made it to Kyles house, his heart beating a mile a minute, it felt like it was going to pound out of his chest. He decided against knocking as he opened the back door. “Mrs. Broflowski?” He said somewhat quietly. She came over. “Oh Good you’re here, I’ll show you the attic.” He followed her up the stairs and he could see the square in the ceiling where the attic stairs flipped down.

 

He looked around, seeing the paint was the same on the walls as the ceiling. He put his bag down, getting the nanobot cloth out. “Do you have any duct tape?” Sheila nodded. “Yes, I’ll go get it. And a ladder too.”

 

Stan put the black cloth against the wall, pressing it a few times having it change color before his eyes to the same image behind it, the wall.

 

Sheila came back with a small ladder and duct tape when there was a knock on the door. Sheila and Stan froze, looking down the stairs. Sheila turned to Stan, talking quietly. “Just be quiet and work fast.” Stan nodded as he worked as quietly as possible.

 

Sheila was shaking as she walked down the stairs. She had to protect those boys at any cost. She had to rally an army but right now she had to play dumb and hope Mitch bought it.

 

She opened the door and was greeted with Mitch’s snake grin and a swat team behind him. “Hello mam, were looking for the fugitive, Eric Cartman and his mother. I’m sure you’ve heard what he’s done.” “Not that I can recall. I’m a very busy woman, I don’t always have time for the news. What did that Cartman boy do this time?”

 

Stan worked quietly and quickly, tubing up a few slices of duct tape to stick the nanocloth to the attic, pressing it firmly in place. He looked at it, seeing it blended in perfectly with the rest of the ceiling.

 

He climbed down and made a story that he was just fixing a leak, in case Mitch came up to look. Luckily it didn’t come to that.

 

Stan leaned the ladder against the wall as quietly as possible, putting the duct tape next to it to look like she was getting ready to fix something. He went to Kyles room, seeing Erics phone left on the dresser. He knew Mitch and the swat team were going to inspect it and then find out it’s Erics. He took it and put it in his pocket, turning it off as he left out the window.

 

“So you see that’s why he’s a wanted man and why we need to find him. My poor Lillane could be in danger.” Sheila had to admit, he was a good con artist but if she hadn’t known everything he’s already done, she’d been bought. “Sorry, I can’t help you. I don’t talk to the Cartmans or let my son hang around him so we have no idea where he is.” “Then you wouldn’t mind if we searched your home and phone to be safe?”

 

Sheila crossed her arms. “Oh I do mind! Finding a fugitive or not this is my home and my phone, both are my own property and I do not take kindly to-“ Mitch grabbed her neck quickly with his metal arm. He spoke to the swat team as she struggledfor air. “Search the house.” As the swat team moved in, he brought her closer, making sure to giveher just enough air. “Now, where is he?” Sheila glared, clawing at his metal hand. “Not...here...”

 

Kyle was shaking in Erics arms, keeping his hand over his mouth to keep from breathing too loudly but he could hear the heavy foot falls of the swat team.

Eric hated himself more and more. Because of him his family was put into danger, is being treated like criminals. He held Kyle close and try to keep him calm best he could.

 

Mitch closed the door, not wanting any witnesses. He nearly threw Sheilabut she caught herself on the arm of the couch, coughing harshly. “The only reason you’re not dead is because you have information. Now where is Eric Cartman?” Sheila glared at him as she turned around. “I’m not telling you shit.”Mitch growled, grabbing her wrist harshly with his metal hand, crushing it in his grip. “Where is Eric Cartman? Tell me and I won’t break your wrist.” Sheila was already gasping in pain, unable to get out of his hold. “Not here..” Mitch glared as he tightened his grip.

 

Kyle nearly screamed when he heard his Mom screaming. A small noise coming out of him before Eric held him tightly, clamping a large, gentle hand over his mouth. “Shh..”

Kyle had to keep from sobbing, from wanting to help. He couldn’t hear Mitch but he already knew the question his mom was defending. He hated being so helpless.

 

Stan was nearly to his house when the Swat caught him climbing the fence. “Hands up kid.” Stan froze, getting both feet on the ground and both hands in the air. He knew they wouldn’t find Erics number in his phone. He had it kept in a hidden folder that’s password protected. Ever since they had to hide him he and Wendy both did that but Stan was an idiot and forgot to ask about it to the others, thinking nothing would happen. He’s definitely paying for that now.

 

He turned, hands up as the two swat officers felt him up for weapons, taking his bag and looking through it. The one found his phone and Erics phone. He froze as the swat member looked at them. “Two phones?” Stan played dumb. “Yeah.” He couldn’t come up with a good explanation for having both. 

 

The swat member turned the other one while the other looked through his personal phone. The swat member with Erics phone grinned. “Looks like someone was running away with evidence.Cuff him, we can interrogate him at the station.” Stan swallowed, terrified of what they might do.

 

So he ran and hoped for the best. Things couldn’t get worse for him at the moment.

 

Sheila was gasping and sobbing in pain. Both her arms and wrists broken in several places, her ankle was now broken and he was working his way up as she leaned against the couch. She could only cradle her arms limply. He was kneeled down, metal hand resting on her shin. “Do I have to break every bone in your body before you give me an answer I want?” She glared at him best she could, her eyes red and wet. “I don’t care if you kill me, I will never tell you a goddamn word.” Mitch sighed. “You know, I could easily take out the information I want from that curly little head of yours but honestly? This is much more fun. It’s more of a game. A game of how much can you take before you blurt our what I want. I now can see why my henchman went to town on that son of yours, this...this is much more fun.” And he broke her shin, leaving her gasping and crying out in pain. He growled, starting to lose his patience. “Where is Eric Cartman?” Sheila just glared at him, lip trembling. “You might as well kill me because I’m not telling you shit.” He sighed, bringing his flesh hand up to her head. “I’m done playing games.”

 

Before he could touch her she forced her body to move, to bite him. She managed to get his thumb, mostly in her mouth and bit, hard.

 

He gasped in pain, trying to get her off him but blood pooled in her mouth and she only bit down harder, causing him to scream. “Men, help! Help!”

 

Kyle was sobbing into Erics hand that was still wrapped around his mouth, keeping him quiet when they head gunfire. Kyle jumped, nearly screaming before going silent in terror. Eric wasn’t any better off. His eyes were watery, his guilt eating away at him.

It seemed like forever before they heard the door slam shut. Eric let go of Kyle who was nearly cantonic, agin but there was no time to waste. Eric watched Mitch walk away from the attic window, holding his flesh hand to his chest, bleeding. He couldn’t help but grin a little. “Seems your mom got one on him, his hands bleeding. They’re all leaving too.”

 

Eric was the first one down when he felt it: dread. Something wasn’t right. He smelled blood and didn’t hear breathing. Kyle was ready to come down, with help from Eric.When Kyles feet touched the floor he felt it too. His face paled. “Oh god...no..” he ran down the stairs, not caring what pain it caused him.

 

He nearly fell as he cried out. “MOM! Mom!” Her body was limp against the couch, laying on her side, bleeding from gunshot wounds to her chest.

 

Kyle was a hysterical mess as he turned her over flat, sobbing so hard he may be sick. “Mom no! Nonono Mom!” Eric already accepted it, keeping his tears to himself. Kyle turned to him. “Maybe I can hear her! Maybe it’ll work, it hasn’t been long.” Eric walked over, his tears falling down his face. “Kyle...” “Fuck it, I’m gonna try. I have to try.” Eric let him, not knowing if it could work or not. At worst she just looks nicer for her funeral, at best she actually is alive.

 

Kyle was shaking as he held out his hands on his mom, glowing green as the wounds healed but there was no breathing. Kyle sobbed. “Eric...can you try CPR? Please? I’m too weak to do that.” Eric nodded, starting compressions and breathing into her mouth. It felt like going though the motions when she actually gasped awake and coughing and fucking alive.

 

Eric was stunned beyond words.

Between he and Kyle they brought back the dead.

 

Kyle was sobbing and smiling and hugging her so tight. Sheila started to cry to, holding her son just as tight.

 

Eric swallowed the lump in his throat and walked away to leave them alone, give them some privacy. He went to send a text toStan and the rest of the group when he noticed his phone wasn’t on him. “Where’s my phone?


	24. Chapter 24

Stan was thankful for all his years as a jock. He managed to outrun the swat that found him, he was nearly on Main Street.

 

He ran a little faster, knowing they’re not behind him but still following. He turned sharply into the alley, jumping in the dumpster and closing the lid and waiting.

 

While waiting he got his laptop out, sending the signal to Erics phone to self destruct so the swat can’t figure out where he is.

 

The swat looked around, going through the different alley ways when the phone in his pocket started beeping.

 

Both men looked confused when suddenly a small explosion went off from the pocket in his pants, causing both to fly back but the one was screaming in pain, his leg half way blown off, blood splattered nearly everywhere around him from the explosion.

 

Stan put his laptop away into his bag and dared to look out the dumpster. He felt sick at the sight of all the blood on the ground, feeling awful for blowing the guys leg off but he had to protect Cartman and Kyle at any cost.

 

He got out, feeling disgusting from the dumpster and walked back to Kyles house to see if everyone was ok.

 

Once again, once he was at Kyles house,he went through the back door. “Hello? It’s me.”

 

Eric walked into the kitchen were the backdoor was, looking pale and anxiety ridden. “Hey hippie. Do you have my phone?” Stan swallowed. “Uhh I did.” Eric blinked. “Did? As in past tense?” “Yes.”

“What happened to it? God, don’t tell me those assholes have-“

“They don’t have it. When I set you and Kyles phones up I also added a detonator inside them for this kinda of shit. The swat got a hold of your phone and while I was hidden I set it off.”

 

Eric looks relived. “So there’s no way they can trace it back to here?” “No and not with how the guys leg is. It kinda blew it off.” Eric chuckled. “Jesus Fucking Christ, you are awesome right now.”Stan took the compliment but didn’t feel it, still seeing that guys leg laying on the road. “How’s Kyle and his mom? Everyone ok?”

 

Eric sighed. “You are not gonna fucking believe this.” Stan worried, walking closer. “Are they ok?” Eric nodded. “Yeah...just....Sheila died.” Stans eyes bugged out. “Oh my god, is Kyle ok?”

“I’m not finished. Sheila died but Kyle used his healing powers and healed her injuries, he wanted me to do CPR and I did it to humor him because I didn’t think anything was going to bring her back. But she came back, she’s fucking alive.”Stan looked ready to faint so he sat at the kitchen tabel. “What the fuck? How?” “I don’t know, I guess we were there early enough to heal everything. It was barely a minute between her being killed and us finding her.”

 

Stan shook his head in disbelief, running his hands through his hair. “This is too much, I think I’m freaking out.” Stan took a few deep breaths, hands braced on his knees.

 

Eric walked closer, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, breathe stupid hippie, everything is fine.” Stan nodded, starting to calm as he stood. “I...I’m gonna go make some tea.” Eric nodded. “You do that. We all could use a cup. And call all the others too, not like I can. We need a meeting.” Stan turned. “I actually don’t have my phone either. The swat guys took mine as well and after the explosion it’s definitely done for.” Eric rolled his eyes. “Of fucking course. No chance they can get into it ?” “Nope. You and Kyles contacts are in a special folder that’s password protected. Unless you know the password you’re not getting into it and if the password is put in wrong too many times, it will automatically delete anything with you two.” Eric grinned. “Son of a bitch, that’s Fucking awesome.” Stan smiled weakly. “T-thanks. I’m gonna make that tea now, use Kyles phone to call everyone.”

 

Kyle and Sheila were still in the living room. Eric managed to get Kyle to let go of his mother long enough for her to shower.

 

Now she was bruised but alive and honestly, taking this way better than he thought. Kyle was still obviously shaken up, it was only hours before hand he was rescued from his own personal session with Mitch and his goons.

 

Eric walked over to them, guilt eating at him like an angry wound. Seeing the two people that’s become his family, hurt and killed to protect him. Sheila spoke first, seeing Eric looking upset. “Eric? Are you ok?” Eric huffed. “Am I Ok? I should be the one ask you both that. Kyle nearly died to protect me, you actually did die to protect me and...I don’t want you guys to do that.” His eyes watered over, he wiped his tears away quickly.“I should just hand myself in, maybe then he’ll leave you guys alone.” Kyle looked up at him. “But he won’t. What if he finally kills you or throws you in prison?” Kyles voice got thick with emotion as he continued. “Where will I be if that happens? He’s still going to become mayor and he’s still going to take over the town. Letting him have you is not an option.” 

 

Eric glared but it was watery. “And this is better? Having you two die for me is not exactly a great plan. At least if he has me it’ll leave you out of his sights for a while, give you guys a chance to plan.”

 

Sheila stood, glaring at him. “You listen to me Eric and listen good. Handing you over to him is not up for discussion. So what if it buys us time? What if it doesn’t? What if he decides to go after Kyle next and you’re not here? I died for you and I would do it again to keep you boys safe. Now stop the self-sacrificing bullshit and realize you have people who care enough about you to die to protect you.”

 

Eric smiled weakly, wiping tears away. “Yes mam.” Sheila nodded before wrapping him in a tight hug. He was taken aback by it but melted into the embrace, holding on just as tight.

 

When Eric used Kyles phone, he called Kenny first who sounded sleepy, as if he was woken up. “Hmm Yeah Kyle? Everything alright?” “It’s Eric and no it’s fucking not or I wouldn’t be calling. Come over to Kyles, we’re having a meeting.”

 

He called Wendy next, asking in a favor. “Yeah Kyle?” “It’s Eric and I need a favor.” “What’s up?”

 

Eric paced as he waited for Wendy. He had her go escort his mom here since he has no way of calling her now. He looked over and saw Kyle asleep on the couch. Good, he needed the rest. Sheila had retired to bed as well and he doesn’t blame her, it was nearly midnight and it’s been a hell of a day, even Stan looked beat.

 

There was a knock at the door and Eric looked out the peephole and saw Kenny and Butters, the knock having woken Kyle up from his half asleep stage. 

 

He opened the door. “Took you long enough.” Kenny walked inside, leading Butters. “Nice to see you too.” He said sarcastically.

 

As they walked inside Eric got a look at Butters who looked more like himself. Once inside Butters was the one that spoke first. “Is Kyle ok?” Eric nodded. “Yeah. It’s just been a hell of a day and we needed a meeting.” Kenny was next to Butters as Eric closed the front door, starting to walk into the kitchen.“I’m having a coffee before this meeting starts. I was actually sleeping for once.” Eric huffed. “Sorry a psychopath trying to kill us interrupted your beauty sleep.” Kenny grinned but yawned out “Damn right.”

 

Butters smiled, watching Kenny walk into the kitchen. Kyle saw this. Butters actually looked normal, acted normal. “Butters, you seem...better.”Butters sat next to Kyle. “Oh yes. I think all of Mitch’s control is out of my head now. I still have a lot of anxiety, a lot of guilt but I’m getting better.” Kyle smiled. “Good. That’s really good.”

 

Wendy was next to arrive and Craig told Eric to fuck off on the phone to just “fill us in at a reasonable fucking time of day.”

 

Lillane saw Eric and hugged him tightly. “Oh thank god you’re alright. Kyle?” Kyle waved to her. “Hi.” She smiled. “Good, that’s good.” She walked in, sitting on the couch with Butters and Kyle.

 

Wendy went to Eric, showing a new phone. Eric made grabby hands at it before Wendy pulled it back. “Stan and I are gonna work on the new phones. You will get it when we’re done.” Eric rolled his eyes. “Fucking tease.” Stan heard the comment as he walked in, two mugs of tea in hand. “That’s what she said.”

 

Kyle actually laughed out loud at that. “Stan! I don’t think I’ve ever heard you joke like that.” Stan shrugged, handing him a mug of tea. “Figured we could use a few jokes. It was too good an opportunity.” Kyle nodded as he sipped his tea.

 

Kenny sipped his coffee as he came back in the living room, seeing the small group. “So Eric, your the leader of this, tell us, why are we here?”

 

Eric was taken aback from his spot on the couch arm. He stood, clearing his throat. “Uh well..”Kyle saw at the loss of words his boyfriend was and Stood, ignoring the ache that was still set in his bones. “My Mom got killed by Mitch tonight.” Wendy. Kenny and Butters all looked shocked. Lillane spoke up. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” Kyle continued.“I healed her because we found her quickly enough, Eric did CPR and we both managed to bring her back. But this cat and mouse game with Mitch, it has to end and it has to end now. What happens when it’s one of us? What happens if that doesn’t work again because I’msure as hell don’t think it will. I think we got damn lucky-“ His voice broke, the tears he had stopped earlier came back, falling down his face.He cleared his throat, his voice still thick with emotion. “We need to end this.”

 

Stan spoke first. “Ok but how? We’re just a bunch of kids and he has the power of the police force on his side.” Wendy looked at him. “We’re also a bunch of kids with super powers. And Kyles right, we need to end this now. We can’t keep trying to get the police to help because they won’t, we’ve seen that.”

 

Kenny was next with his thought. “What if we trapped him? Lured him somewhere?” Stan looked at Kenny. “And what? Kill him?” Kenny sighed. “Got any bright ideas? I’m listening.” “I mean, that’s murder, we could be wanted criminals.” Eric raised his hand. “Yeah, already beat you to that.” Stan sighed. “Not the point, my point is do we really want to stoop to his level? Shouldn’t we be better than that?” Kyle stared at Stan as he answered. “How can we? He’s almost killed me to get information, he did kill my mom, he wrecked Butters head, what other choice do we have to get him to stop?” Stan sighed. “How do we even lure him? He’ll know it’s a trap if it’s any of us.”

 

Lillane raised her hand. “I can.” Eric turned to her. “Mom, no.” She sighed. “Eric I’m the only one with connections to him, the only one who would be able to convince him to go to where the trap is.” “But he could kill you if he finds out.” Lillane smiled sadly. “I’m willing to take the chance.” 

 

Kenny sighed. “Then I guess it’s settled.” “No!” Eric shouted. “It’s not fucking settled, my mom is not going to be the fucking bait!” Lillane stood, hands out, wanting to calm her son down. “Eric, it may be the only way-“ “No! There’s other ways, just...not you.” His eyes watered. “I just got you back. I can’t lose you again.” Lillane felt her own eyes water as she walked closer to him, holding his face gently in her hands. “I’ve already made my choice. I can’t let him hurt you or Kyle or anyone else again.” He wrapped his arms around her, crying into her hair. 

 

Kenny swallowed the lump in his throat that grew from the emotional scene. “It’s settled. We just have to pick a place and time that works with everyone.”

Lillane pulled away enough to speak. “My house. He won’t suspect what’s going on, just think I’m at home.” Kenny nodded. “Everyone agree?” Everyone nodded. Eric pulled away and wiped his face if the tears, nodding as well. “Ok, then let’s go get some rest, we can discuss this another day, after we’ve all healed a bit.”

 

Wendy sighed,turning to Stan. “We have work to do.” He followed her into the kitchen to work on the new phones as everyone left.

 

Lillane was staying again at Kyles house. Lillane turned to Kyle. “How’s your mother doing?” “Better than expected for actually dying.”Eric just walked away outside, making sure to dig through his jacket in the deepest pocket, hidden from Kyle, and grabbed a few hidden cigarettes.

 

God it’s been a hell of a day and it’s only going to get worse.


	25. Chapter 25

 

Eric took his third drag from his cigarette, blowing it out into the cold air of South Park. Trying in vain to ignore the battling emotions within him.

 

He heard the back door open, soft foot falls following before his boyfriend spoke. “You know he could kill you too? It’s not just your moms life at risk with this plan.” Eric let out a heaving sigh. “I know.” Kyle shook his head, walking to stand in front of Eric. “You don’t exactly seem troubled by it.” Eric glanced up at him, flicking some ash to the ground. “So what if I’m not?” “That’s it isn’t it? Your hoping he’ll kill you? To make up for what ever guilt you carry around?”

 

Eric threw his cigarette to the ground as he got up, glaring at his boyfriend. “If it wasn’t for me Mitch wouldn’t be out for blood. He wouldn’t have had you on deaths doorstop for information, he wouldn’t have killed your fucking mom if it wasn’t for me!” Eric felt his eyes water and his temper flare, goddamn he was a toxic mixture of emotions.

 

His hands were shaking with anxiety or anger, he really wasn’t sure, but he kept on. “I’m sorry if I feel a little guilty for getting your mom killed, ok?!” “But it wasn’t you!” Kyle ignored his aching muscles and walked closer, holding Erics head in his hands, making sure they see eye to eye. “You took his arm off to defend and rescue your mother. If you hadn’t he could have taken you. What if you didn’t do anything and he did his mind fuckery on you? What if he ordered you to kill me?” He felt Eric tense at the thought but he pressed on,Eric looking terrified. “He could have mind controlledyou to kill us. He could have told you to kill me, my mom, Stan, Wendy, everyone of our group to keep his plan afloat. Would you rather that outcome?” Eric was quiet. “No.”Kyle swallowed the lump in his throat as he felt his eyes burn with tears. “Then why do you think you being dead would be some kind of solution? So what if you die along with him, where will I be? I...” Kyles voice cracked. “I don’t want to lose you.”Eric had to looked away a moment to compose himself before speaking thickly, tears falling down his face. “I just want you safe. And if I die fighting him, if I finish what I started with his arm, then, at least two monsters will be gone.”

 

The days went by and Mitch seemed to be quiet, working on his campaign which would decide South Parks fate in two days.

 

Stan worked on Cartmans house. He and Wendy both. They added armor plating the windows and doors. Giving it locking features so no one can get in or out until it’s done. Stan with the remote to lock it up or unlock it.

 

When Stan said the house was ready Eric wasted no time. His mom was washing dishes with Sheila and talking.

 

“Mom.” He said, feeling his hands shake, so many emotions were running through him. She turned with a smile. “Yes hun?” But her smile went away when she saw how serious he was. She came away from the sink and he said it. “The house is ready. We can go whenever you want.” She nodded, feeling nervous herself now. “Alright. I’ll freshen up a bit and we can go.”

 

He hated how she made it sound like it was just another day out. Kyle was behind him, having come from upstairs but just in time to hear his conversation. “Eric, let me fight too.” Eric turned to him. “What? No.” Kyle glared but it was weak. “Please, with more than one person it has better odds of getting you both out alive.” “I’m not risking you.” “But I can risk you?” Kyles eyes watered. Eric walked closer. “He almost killed you, he killed your mom, I’m not gonna let him hurt either one of you. Call Stan, let him know what’s going on.”

 

Kyle let out a sound, getting his phone out.

 

It felt too soon, like the world was on fast forward when they were standing outside Cartmans old house with his mom.

 

Eric looked over at Stan. “Everything works?” Stan nodded, pressing the button on the remote which made sold steel come around the windows and doors. Stan explained. “I didn’t have the man power to install it in the walls or I would have but this should work fine.” Eric nodded, looking at his mom. “Ready?” She let out a shaking breath, looking nicer than normal in a black but classy dress with heels. “As I’ll ever be.”

 

Eric turned to Kyle who was still wiping tears away like an angry child. “Kyle.” Kyle looked up, eyes red rimmed. “Please let me fight along side you. I don’t want you to do this alone.” Eric just gave a sad, watery smile, kissing Kyle deeply, wrapping him up in his arms. “I love you.” Kyles voice was thick. “I love you too.”

 

Eric moved, signaling to his mom for them to walk inside. Kyle watched them walk, watched the door slam shut and the sobs started.

 

Stan wrapped him up in his arms, trying to sooth his best friend. “Com’on, let’s go hide until Mitch gets here.”

 

Eric saw his mother shaking as he turned the living room lamp on. “Sure you’re ok with this? It’s not too late to get out of it now.” Lillane just smiled. “I’m with you till the end. I’m not going anywhere.” Eric felt his eyes water, walking closer and hugging her tightly. “I love you mom, I hope you know that.” “I do son.” Once they moved away she got her phone, going to Mitch’s number and calling. Eric took this time to hide, hiding behind a wall in the kitchen.

 

Eric waited and listened to his

Mom talk on the phone with Mitch, putting on the charm and sounding so sweet and genuine.

 

He heard her pace and pace and pace until there was a knock on the door, making them freeze.

 

Lillane steadied her nerves and walked to the door. She opened the door, letting Mitch inside.

 

Stan saw Mitch go inside. Kyle shot up, starting to run to the house. Stan yelled as he stood up. “Kyle! Stop!” Stan pressed the button, bringing the steel around the windows and doors.

 

Kyle stopped, letting out a cry. “I can’t let him do this alone.” Stan was next to him, holding him close again. “He made his choice, they both did.”

 

Once Mitch was inside, he went to Lillane with open arms. “Lillane! Thank god your safe!” He hugged her close and she hugged back but then the steel doors came down and his metal hand was around her throat, making her gap and struggle for air like a fish.

 

Eric was out as soon as the metal went down. He went to jump into action, to save his mom because he knew Mitch was too smart not to attack as soon as possible. He knew it was a trap.

 

But Mitch saw Eric and used his flesh hand to keep him at bay with his invisible energy. Mitch chuckled as Eric struggled against the force and Lillane gasping for air. “You honestly thought you’d get the upper hand here? That I didn’t know this was a trap? Really now Eric, such a stupid, stupid decision.” Eric struggled, the force against him was so great but his mom was in danger, he needed to get to her. He needed to save her. He groaned with the effort to even move one inch.

 

Lillane was staring over at Eric,wanting to tell him she loves him one more time. The force against him was great enough to bring him to his knees but her world went black with a sickening crunch of her neck.

 

Eric was screaming, seeing her go limp in his hand. “NO! No! Mom!” Mitch sighed as he threw her body to the floor and let up on the energy holding Eric at bay.

 

Eric fell to the ground and scrambled over to her, crying and holding her close. “Mom? Mom?! Wake up, wake up! Mom!”He was sobbing and holding her so tightly as Mitch walked over. “You’ve made this too easy Eric.”

 

Erics claws were out in seconds as he placed his mom down gently and standing, facing Mitch and feeling his anger rise and rise, his eyes going black from the glorious rage within him.

 

Eric felt a sick satisfaction that Mitch looked scared. He lunged and sliced at Mitch as he blocked but he’s not an experienced fighter and Eric got a hit, slicing down his torso and chest, making Mitch cry out in pain but that gave Eric an opening, kicking him hard against his ribs, making him fall back a few feet with a pained gasp.

 

But Eric wasted no time, standing above him and impaling him through his stomach. Mitch gasped in pain as he bled out, Eric taking his claws out and slicing again and again, effectively dismembering him, all of him.

 

Blood was pooling around them like a rug; it went so far out. Mitch’s limbs were gone and his torso a pile of blood and guts as Eric couldn’t stop his rage.

 

Kyle and Stan kept a look out and kept listening and waiting for Eric to say it was ok to lift the lockdown. Kyle shook his head. “It’s been too long. He’s been in there for over an hour. We should check.” “And get ourselves killed?” Kyle took the remote roughly out of his hands and unlocked it before throwing it back to Stan. “Just me, stay here, I’ll let you know if it’s safe to come in.”

 

As soon as Kyle was on Erics porch, he just felt something was wrong. He opened the door and smelled blood. A lot of it. He was terrified. Who’s blood was it? Is anyone alive?

 

“Eric?” He called out. He walked inside after he didn’t hear an answer, from anyone.He got further in and gasped, seeing Lillane laying dead on the floor. “Oh my god! Eric!” He called out, more frantic to find his boyfriend.

 

Suddenly his boyfriend found him, charging, blood stained all over and eyes black. He quickly reacted, using the wind as a shield.

 

Eric slashed at him but was stopped buy the air. Kyle managed to manipulate the air with one hand, reaching out with his other to caress Erics face. “Hey, let’s go home? Ok?” Eventually Eric came down, his hands coming down at his sides as he fell into Kyle who caught him, holding him. “I got you, I got you.” Eric was now sobbing into Kyles neck, Kyle having to bring them down to the floor to hold him properly while he cried.

 

Kyle kept his tears silent, letting his boyfriend grieve. He thought about using his healing abilities but it’s likely been too long, the body too cold. He thinks Eric knows this too as he hasn’t asked but he could be too grief ridden to think of that. “I thought about healing her Eric. I’m so sorry, I think it’s too late.”Eric just continued to sob into him, holding on so tightly.

 

He eventually calmed enough to let Kyle help retract his claws when they heard strange, small noises.

 

Kyle and Eric looked in the bloodied kitchen area and saw the disgusting site of Mitch’s body, was left of it, regenerating, creating a new body. Eric looked completely worn out as they stood. Kyle standing in front of him, ready to throw a 70Mph wind gust at whatever is happening.

 

They both were scared stiff as they saw Mitch actually healing and growing a new body, naked and somewhat clean of all blood but it was hard not to get blood on you right now in that room as it pooled the entire floor.

 

Mitch winced, cracking his neck. “I’ll admit, that hurt like a bitch.” Kyle tried to keep up his brave face, glaring as he barked out “What the hell are you?”

 

Mitch grinned as he walked closer. “Not human, that’s for sure.” Before Mitch could take another step, Kyle let out a strong wind gust, knocking him back and grabbing Eric and running out the door.

 

He yelled for Stan. “Stan! Lock it down!” Stan jumped, pressing the button quickly as Eric and Kyle exited, nearly falling out onto the grass. Stan ran over to them. “What the hell is going on?” Kyle stood up, eyes wide. “Mitch isn’t human. Eric butchered him into tiny pieces of blood and guts and we saw him heal himself and put himself together again.” Stan swallowed. “What the hell are we supposed to do? Wait, where’s his mom?” Eric remained sitting on the ground, angry tears escaping his eyes. “She’s dead. He broke her neck as soon as he got in there.” He stood. Stan shook his head. “Fucking hell...we’re only kids, what the fuck are we supposed to do about some..mutant? Alien?” Kyle was still catching his breath. “I don’t know. I don’t know a thing. All I know is I saw him as a pile of blood and guts and he’s now not a pile of blood and guts. We need to get out of here.” Eric turned to Kyle. “Where? He knows all our houses and we can’t exactly be living with our friends for the rest of this ordeal.”“We have to figure something out.”

 

Eric looked at his locked down house. A lump in his throat. “My moms body is still in there.”Kyle just hugged him, there was nothing he could say that could fix this fucked to situation.“I know. But so is Mitch and right now we have the upper hand, he’s locked in there.”


	26. Chapter 26

 

Stan shook his head. “Ok, he’s in there but what the hell do we do? We can’t exactly just keep him locked up.” Eric looked at him. “And why not? It’ll postpone the elections if he’s missing and gives us time to plan and figure out something. Like how the fuck do we kill him if he’s some mutant that can just heal himself?” 

 

Stan answered him. “Your moms body is still in there for one. We need to find a way to get her out of there too. If we wait too long the decaying process will be too much and we’ll need professionals and I’m sure we could explain to the police why she’s dead.”

 

Eric glared. “Fuck you, you made your point.” Kyle was still shaking from the revelation of everything that’s happened. He spoke quietly. “Call everyone.” Eric looked at Kyle. “What was that babe?” Kyle spoke a little louder, a fire in his eyes that Eric thought Mitch had put out. “Call everyone. We need to think of something and something fast. We need him dead and we need to give your mom a proper burial and that won’t happen until he’s gone. Stan, do you have your laptop?” Stan huffed. “Of course.” “Good. You and Wendy need to start researching what the hell he is and how to stop his regeneration process.” Stan nodded and Eric got out his phone, starting his calls.

 

Soon Wendy, Kenny and Butters were there, even Craig and Tweek showed up.

 

Craig spoke as he came to the group, holding tweeks hand. “So why the hell is this so important?” Kenny raised a. Eyebrow, continuing the questions. “And why are we all outside?”

 

Kyle seemed to make himself the leader in this situation, which was fine with Eric. He was so worn out from his fight with Mitch and the grief of losing his mom (which he’s not sure completely sunk in)if Kyle has the energy and fire for this meeting, he can lead. Kyle spoke to everyone.

 

“A little while ago Eric was fighting Mitch. We locked them in, Eric sliced him up into tiny pieces, it was a blood bath.” Wendy frowned, feeling worried about this story. “Then why are we here?” She asked quietly.

 

Kyle shook his head in disbelief. “Because I went to go check on everything. It had been quiet for an hour, Stan took the lock down off and I went inside. Lillane Cartman is dead and Mitch was able to heal himself. He’s alive in there, he can regenerate. We have him locked in there right now which gives us some time but we need to finish this, not just for South Park, not just for our lives but Lillanes body is still in there and she deserves a fucking proper burial and the longer we sit out here, the more it decays and the likelihood of having to call professionals and there’s no way we can explain to police why she’s dead. So we need to think of how to stop his regeneration process and think of it now.”

 

Everyone was quiet until Wendy spoke up. “Stan and I will research all we can, if there’s anything that is. I can’t promise we’ll actually get results.” 

 

Butters was shaking, staring at the house, eyes wide. Kenny saw this, his hand touching his back but Butters jumped away from it, breathing in pants, looking terrified. Kenny frowned, hands out in surrender. “Butters?” Butters was still staring at the house, tears falling out of his blue eyes. “H-he’s in there. He’s gonna take me again.” Kenny still had his hands up. “Butters, he’s locked in there. We’re out here, we won’t let anything happen to you.” But Butters wasn’t listening, going head first into a panic attack.

 

Butters nearly jumped as he saw Tweek quickly coming over to him, placing his hand on his forehead. “Sleep.” He said softly, butters closing his eyes and nearly collapsing until Kenny caught him. Kenny looked worried and Tweek answered, looking nervous, fidgeting with his hands. “I...I found out I can manipulate emotions, to a certain extent. He will sleep for the next eight hours, he won’t have to feel afraid.” Kenny, upon hearing this,looked relived. “Thank you. I’ll take him home and I’ll be back. My mom can watch over him. I shouldn’t be more than ten minutes, call me if anything happens.” Kyle nodded. “We will. Take care of Butters.” Kenny nodded as he gently lifted Butters in a bridal hold, holding him close as he walked him home.

 

Craig walked over to Tweek, seeing him shaking even worse now, breathing faster. He walked a little faster and held Tweek close. Tweek was nearly crying into his shoulder. Kyle walked over to them.“Is he ok? What did he just do?” Craig looked at Kyle. “We found out he can absorb and manipulate emotions. He literally took Butters fear and anxiety and now he feels it tenfold.” Eric had wide eyes from that. “Jesus. Is he gonna be ok?” Craig nodded. “In time. Let’s just focus on killing that fucker.”

 

Stan and Wendy were sitting on the ground, looking at his laptop as he typed. Stan ran a hand through his hair. “Kyle, have any more info other than he can regenerate?” Kyle sighed as he walked over. “Well I noticed that when Eric cut off his hand that lasted but when he was sliced and diced he brought himself back, new arm too. So he can possibly just regenerate whole limbs and not partial.” 

 

Eric came over. “He can be hurt too. When I threw him through his building to the ground he was unconscious.” Wendy nodded. “So he probably doesn’t have enhanced healing then.” Eric looked at Kyle. “Could we burn him? Like enough of him that nothing is left? Think that could kill him?” Stan looked up, looking between Kyle and Tweek. “You two are the ones with the abilities to possibly do that.”Kyle looked worried. “I’m not sure my lasers are powerful enough for that. They don’t seem to do more than stun and look intimidating.” Eric huffed. “You’ve also barely used them or practiced with them. Who the hell knows their actual power. “

 

Wendy stood. “Well burning him seems to be our best bet but we don’t seem to have an actual way of doing that.”Eric slapped Kyles shoulder as he got an idea. “I got it!” Kyle gave him a look as Eric continued. “Remember when Mitch poisoned me?” “Yes.” “You nearly murdered him on the spot if it wasn’t for your control and, well, me.” “Your point?” “What if we get that rage going again?” Kyle raised an eyebrow. “You lost me.”

 

Eric walked back a bit, talking with his hands. “I mean, I can be bait. I’ll let him beat me up and you get all protective and angry-“ “No.” Kyle said sharply. Eric walked closer. “Kyle-“ Kyle shook his head, moving away.

 

“No. I’ve already risked you too him so many times. I don’t want to do it again.”Eric was pleading with Kyle. “Kyle, this could be our only chance to kill him. It’s me or the rest of the town.” Kyle felt his lip tremble. “Why is it always you? You’re so willing to throw yourself into death. Well I’m not.”

 

Stan closed his laptop. “Kyle, he makes a point. Your powers are closely connected with your emotions. Well, everyone’s is but still, if your angry enough and protective enough you could probably burn Mitch to ash.”

 

The were all started by a loud thump from the house, all looked over. Tweek still being held by Craig. Kyle swallowed his fear down, looking at Stan. “Stan, please tell me this steel is unbreakable.” Stan was backing up with everyone else as the thumps continued, as if Mitch was trying to punch his way out of the steel trap. “I wish I could.”

 

Wendy got her phone out, calling Kenny as the pounding continued and seemed to just get louder. Eric put Kyle behind himself as he started to bring his claws out with a pained growled and a few tears. Kyle held his hand from behind. “No! Don’t, you’ve already lost blood and worn yourself out from fighting him, you don’t stand a chance.” “Well I’m not backing out of this fight either.”

 

Wendy hung up after talking to Kenny, shoving Stans backpack and laptop to him. “Get out of here, I don’t want you hurt.” He jumped as there as another metallic thump, looking at the house. “But what about everyone? I don’t want to be a deserter.” “And I don’t want you dead.” Wendy pleaded, eyes showing rare concern. “Please, Stan, you and I know you’re not that strong of a fighter and you’re still useful to us with your computer skills. Please, get out of here now.” Stan hated leaving but she had a point. In an actual fight he would only hinder them but what about Wendy. She could be hurt, even killed. 

 

He felt the urge to just kiss her before running off but a strong thump at the door made them both jump and she pushed him to urge him to run. And he did, feeling like a coward and vowing after this to actually focus on hand to hand combat, and possibly kissing Wendy.

 

Once Stan was a safe distance away she turned back to the fight and felt dread in the pit of her stomach. There were dents showing now in the steel door with more appearing by the minute.

 

Tweek was still shaking and terrified when he gently broke away from Craig. “You should go too Craig.” Craig looked at him like he grew a third head. “Are you fucking joking? I’m not leaving you you asshole.” Tweek stared at him with watery, pleading eyes. “You don’t have any powers, I don’t want you hurt.” “I don’t want you hurt either. I’m fucking staying.” Tweek shook his head with disbelief. “You’re so fucking stubborn.” Tears fell down his face as he brought his hand to Craig’s head, saying softly “Sleep.” Before Craig collapsed into him.

 

He held him as he spoke to the others. “I’m going to place him somewhere safe. I’ll be back to fight.” Kyle and Eric nodded to him, Eric smiling weakly at the anxious blonde.

 

Tweek managed to carry Craig a house and half down, Hidden in a large bush before he ran back to the others.

 

They all braced themselves as the dents became deeper and the steel became weaker. Eventually one punch and the steel door went flying, Wendy and Tweek having to dodge.

 

And Tweek didn’t waste any time with a plan. As soon as he saw Mitch in the doorway he conjured a large, thin icicle and threw it with enough force you barely could see it fly.

 

But Mitch caught it.

 

He was dressed, surprisingly, probably found some of his clothes he kept while dating Erics mother.His suit looked as clean and pressed and when he first entered the house.

 

He smirked as he crushed the ice easily. Tweek kept the barrage. Mitch broke each one until he caught one, throwing it back.

Tweek didn’t see it coming as it impaled his chest.

 

He cried out in pain, gasping as he fell to his knees. Kyle ran to him. “Tweek!” But an invisible force threw him across the yard, crashing into a tree.

 

Eric was next to attack, growling and charging with his claws and Mitch was dodging every swipe, barely getting a nick. He grabbed Erics neck and grinned. “How familiar. Like mother like son.”He started to put more pressure on his throat, Eric struggling for air when a voice roared out. “You let him go!” And Mitch was met with lasers to his face, causing him to cry out in pain and let go of Eric as he clutched his face.

 

Eric fell gasping to the ground, coughing as Kyle was at his side but he brushed him off, coughing and pointing. “Help Tweek. I’ll try to stall him.” Kyle nodded, going to Tweek, seeing the icicle was partially melted but he was bleeding out. He wasted no time in healing him and taking the icicle out.

 

While Mitch was down Wendy brought her boot to his face in a roundhouse kick. He cried out and she kicked him again. She tried a third but he caught her ankle, and stood quickly, throwing her into house with a good thud.

 

Kyle saw this, finishing up healing Tweek. “Wendy!”Wendy was gasping as she had the breath knocked out of her, barely able to move as she lay on the ground. Mitch didn’t see her a threat enough to finish anything which she was thankful for and gave Eric time to attack from behind, stabbing Mitch through his back to his gut with his claws, making Mitch howl in pain.

 

Eric growled, twisting his claws in his back. “Are you gonna stay fucking dead this time?” Mitch grunted through the pain as he brought his hands to the bit of claws that stuck out from his gut. He grabbed one in each hand and bent them, keeping Eeic locked there as white hot pain shot through his body.

 

Eric was screaming at the first bend, was sobbing when they broke. Kyle just finished with Tweek when he saw Mitch stab Eric with both ends of his own claws in his chest. Tweek was the one to cry out first. “Eric! Oh god!”

 

Kyle watched Eric fall to the grass, blood coming from his mouth, leaking from his lips. He shook his head in disbelief. “No. No.” He started to run over to him, to heal him but Mitch sent a shockwave toward his way, making him fly back.

 

Mitch grinned. “Oh no you don’t you little fly. He’s going to die nice and slow and painful for all the hell he put me through.” Kyle felt his anger rising, seeing Eric bleeding out, dazed and in agony. “The hell he put you through? What about the pain you put us trough?! You killed my mom! You killed Erics Mom! You tortured me for information! So many people are hurt and killed because of you!”

 

Kyle didn’t realize when his body started glowing.Wendy and Tweek could only watch. Kenny had just gotten there when he stopped, seeing Kyle glowing gold and so incredibly pissed off.

 

Mitch just grinned. “And what are you going to do about it? You can’t kill me. I will only come back stronger with each death you try me with.” Kyle growled, floating now, his eyes glowing, his hair glowing as he burned with the power of a thousand suns. 

 

He let his lasers out, completely golden/white as he burned Mitch alive. Mitch’s screams of pain was music to his ears. Mitch’s skin blistered and his clothes were engulfed in flame but Kyle didn’t let up until he saw Mitch was a pile of blood and bone and he didn’t stop them either.

 

When there was just ash he took the ashes and brought them into the air, scattered them with hurricane force winds, making sure none of them cane ever be in the same place. Finally, It wasn’t until there was nothing left of Mitch that he stopped, nearly falling to the ground in exhaustion.

 

He barely could sit up as he remembered Eric. There was a lump in his throat as he ran over, seeing Erics eyes closed and his body lax. Kyle sobbed out. “No..... NO! I can’t lose you too!” He took the partial claws out of his chest, feeling for a pulse and couldn’t find it. His heart wasn’t beating. He cried, feeling panicked.

 

He got to work healing him, not caring what consequence it could have on him.The wounds healed and color returned to his cheeks but like his mom, he wasn’t awake. He cried out. “Kenny! Kenny!” Kenny ran over and Kyle and Kyle was sobbing and panicked. “Help him, please. He needs CPR.”Kenny got to work, doing compressions and breathing into his mouth.

 

Kyle watched but felt his own exhaustion get the better of him, he passed out on the lawn next to Eric, praying Eric would be ok.


	27. Chapter 27

~~~~Kyle felt exhausted, not knowing how long he’s been asleep for. He tensed. It was dark and he couldn’t tell the room he was in.

 

Oh god, Eric. Was he ok? Was he alive? He shot out of bed, nearly running out the door when he ran into his very target in the bright hallway, like a fucking angel walked in front of him, the light making a halo around Erics head. Eric caught Kyle as he crashed into him. “Whoa! Whoa, what the hell? Are you ok?”

 

Kyle was already crying with relief? Anger? Both? He punched  Erics chest, weakly as he glared with watery eyes. “Am I Ok?! I should be asking you that asshole!” Eric raised an eyebrow. “Ok....” “You died!” Eric swallowed, remembering that. “Yeah.”Kyle was quiet, just breathing heavily as tears still fell down his face. Eric gently wrapped his arms around his Jew, holding him close.

 

Kyle was hiccuping breaths as Eric held him, until his head rested on his chest, hearing his steady heartbeat. He started sobbing, wrapping his arms around Eric as tightly as he could. 

 

Eric held him, kissing his curls and shushing him. “I’m still here Jew, I’m not going anywhere. Who else would annoy you everyday?” Kye cried. “You’re a fucking asshole.” Eric chuckled, his eyes watery as well. “Yeah...but I’m your asshole.” Kyle just pulled back enough to give him a look before saying so deadpan. “You know how that sounds right?” “I know what I said. Let’s just get some tea, your mom was fucking worried about you.”Kyle now felt stupid to not notice. They were in his house. He got so caught up in Eric being fucking alive he didn’t see the hall they were in.

 

They walked down the stairs where everyone was. His mom saw him as he got to the bottom of the stairs and ran over, hugging him. “Oh my bublah, thank god your alright!”

 

Kyle sniffled, hugging her tightly. “I’m so sorry I worried you.” Sheila pulled back with a smile. “It’s alright. You had to do what you had to do.” Kyle looked at the others behind her in the living room. “Did we do it?”

 

Kenny spoke first with a smile. “I think we did.” Wendy was next asshe and Stan came into the room. “Stan has a camera set up to watch over Erics house for the next 24 hours but we haven’t seen any sign of him regenerating in the last three hours. I think it’s safe to say we did it.”

 

Kyle couldn’t help but smile, eyes filling again but not from sadness or dread, from fucking relief. Mitch was finally fucking dead. He cried and laughed and turned. Jumping into Erics arms. Eric laughed as well, holding him close.

 

Stan chuckled as well. “Can’t believe we actually did it.” Kenny slapped him on the shoulder. “Believe it.” Kyle thought of something, turning to everyone. “What about Erics mom?”Sheila spoke this time, somber. “They’ve buried her in our backyard. It seemed a better fit here. Too many bad memories with Erics house.” Kyle nodded, feeling bittersweet. He hated she died but was happy she was at peace.

 

Kyle saw Tweek sitting on the couch, he hadn’t said a word yet. “Tweek, are you ok?” Tweek nodded, fidgeting with his shirt sleeve. “Yeah, just worried about Craig. He isn’t going to be happy when he wakes up.” Kyle sat next to him. “He’ll understand what you did.” Tweek smiled weakly. “I know, but you know how he gets. It’s just...what now?” Kyle raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?” “I mean, do we all go back to never talking to each other? To pretending this never happened?” 

 

Kyle was quiet. He hadn’t thought of that but he didn’t want that. “No. Never that. We’re still gonna talk and hang out. We’re never going to pretend this never happened. Where is Craig by the way?” “Upstairs in your parents room. Eric carriedhim. “Kyle nodded, looking exhausted and thinking about what happened. He remembers floating and glowing and Eric dying but the inbetwens were fuzzy.He looked between Kenny and Eric. “What exactly happened? I remember floating and...so much heat, I felt like I was on the sun.”Kenny stared at him. “More like you were the sun. You were giving off some massive heat waves when you went all dark Phoenix. Mitch didn’t stand a fucking chance against that.”

 

Kyle smiled weakly. “I feel like I could sleep for 100 years.” Eric sat next to him, leaning his head on Kyles shoulder. “Same.”

 

Sheila spoke up. “I’m just glad he’s finally gone. I can rest easier knowing my family is safe.” 

Wendy was next. “It’s getting really late, as great as it is celebrating Mitch finally being gone, I could sleep for a few hundred years myself.” Sheila smiled. “Ok, you take care sweetie.” Wendy smiled. “I will.” She waved bye to everyone and walked out the door.

 

Stan kept staring at the door and he jumped, feeling Kenny slap him on the shoulder. “Dude, just go after her already.”Stan nodded, taking off out the door.

 

Eric chuckled, still half slumped against Kyle. “Fucking hippie.” Kyle couldn’t help but chuckle too.

 

Stan saw her walking down the street. “Wendy! Wait!” She turned. “Is something wrong?” He stopped in front of her, staring her down. Her dark eyes wide with worry and curiosity. He hated the few bruises he saw on her and thanked god it wasn’t more. “Uh..just..maybe you’d like to get dinner or..or something.” Wendy gave him a look. “Or something?” “Yeah. I mean..yes.”

Wendy sighed. “God you’re so stupid.” She said as she kissed him quickly. He yelped into the kiss before relaxing and bringing his hands to her wrist as she pulled away, smiling. “Of course I would you dork.” Stan grinned. “Can I kiss you again?” She grinned. “What do you think?” He smiled as he leaned down, kissing her, a little softer this time, taking his time.

 

 

Eventually everyone went home.

Well almost everyone.

Craig was still asleep, with Tweek having felt tired enough to try to sleep himself, holding Craig close under the blankets.

 

Sheila decided to bunk in the guest room for tonight. Craig and Tweek deserved their rest.

 

While Kyle was making another pot of tea (Eric has started to really love tea) and found him by the shallow plot in their backyard, staring at it.

 

Kyle came, sitting next to him as he handed him his mug, the back porch light giving a soft light to them. “Are you ok?” Kyle asked softly.

 

Eric stared in his tea, holding it and enjoying the warmth before he spoke. “I’m not sure. It’s just a lot to process.” Kyle remained quiet, sipping his tea, letting Eric continue. “I saw her. When I died.” Kyle stopped, staring at him. “You what?” He looked over at Kyle. “I saw her. I saw my mom and she told me it wasn’t my time but I wasn’t sure to believe her or not. I mean I got stabbed in the fucking heart. Who the fuck lives through that?” Eric took a sip of his tea, feeling his emotions starting to get the better of him, his hands shaking as he recalled his experience. “The last thing I saw was you. Then I was waking up, gasping and coughing. When I saw you passed out I...I thought he got you too. I thought you were gone, like my mom which would have been just rich. Of course I’d lose the two people in my life I care the most about while I continue living.” His lip trembled and his hands were shaking so badly he had to place his mug down.

 

Kyle put his mug down too, wrapping Eric up in his arms. “Don’t talk like that. I know you think you don’t deserve happiness but you do. Mitch is dead and the guilt you’re carrying around is going to keep eating at you if you let it.” Eric sobbed, taking in a heaving breath. “But she died because of me. Because of our shitty plan.” Kyle spoke quietly, his own eyes watery. “She made her choice. She knew what could happen and her death did not go in vain.” Eric just continued to sob until he fell asleep on Kyles shoulder, Kyle petting his brown hair gently as they now laid in the grass, Kyle staring at the stars and wondering what the hell happened to his life and why he never wants it to change.

 

He almost fell asleep as well when his phones text went off. he moved around, trying not to wake Eric in his movement. He got his phone, seeing he was from Wendy.

 

“The charges are dropped from Erics first assault on Mitch. Stan and I did some hacking and cleared his name. You both have nothing to worry about now.”

 

Kyle felt relief flood him. He replied back with a thank you before going back to snuggling Eric.

 

Finally, that can be happy and safe.

 

The sun was starting to rise over South Park. A new day, a new life without Mitch was ahead of them. The sunlight filtered through the curtains, hitting Craig’s face and making him groan and turn over, holding Tweek close.

 

It took a few moments for his brain to catch up with the earlier nights events. Tweek was waking too, thankfully, he didn’t want to wake him up. Tweek stared at him as Craig glared softly. “You put me to sleep asshole.” Tweek looked away. “I-I did. I wanted you safe.” “Did we win?” Tweek nodded. “Yeah. Mitch is gone”. Craig relaxes, holding Tweek close. “Fucking finally. Let’s sleep in.” Tweek smiled softly, snuggling into Craig, his head under Craig’s chin as they fell back into an easy sleep.

 

Kenny had been awake all night, keeping an eye on the monitor Stan set up for the next 24 hours in front of Erics house. Butters started crying out. Kenny put his phone down with the monitor feed and went to Butters, starting to wake him up. “Butters, Hey, its ok. You’re safe.” Butters woke with a gasp, panting and crying. Kenny held him close. “I got you, you’re safe. No one is gonna hurt you, just breathe with me.”

 

Eventually Butters calmed in Kenny’s hold. Speaking quietly. “Is he gone?” Kenny smiled. “Very gone. Kyle burned him to nothing. You won’t have to worry about him again.” Butters smiled weakly. “Maybe we should celebrate. Go out to eat or something?” Kenny chuckled. “That actually sounds amazing. I’ll text the rest and see if they’re up for going out for breakfast.”

 

Two hours later everyone met at iHop, getting a large table and separate checks. Eric watched, feeling amazed at what he was seeing. Tweek was laughing and smiling, Craig even cracked a smile as well. Stan and Wendy were being so disgustingly snuggly and Kenny and Butters were discussing what to get to eat.

 

Kyle saw his boyfriend zoning out as he sipped his moutian dew. “Hey, you Ok?” Eric nodded. “Yeah, just...taking it all in.” Kyle smiled, kissing his cheek before talking to Stan and Wendy.

 

Eric honestly couldn’t belive he was here, with these losers.

His losers

His family

 

He didn’t know where life was gonna take him next but he just prayed Mitch stayed dead and that his moms soul is at peace, watching over him. He hopes he made her proud.

 

And just maybe he was starting to believe he deserved this happiness. He knew they all had a long road of healing ahead and they would get there, as long as they got each other.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU EVERYONE! THIS WOULD NOT HAVE BEEN POSSIBLE WITHOUT YOUR COMMENTS AND ENTHUSIASM! A BIG SHOUT OUT TO MY INTERNET BESTIE AkashaKushrenada! THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT AND ALWAYS BEING THERE TO BOUNCE IDEAS OFF OF! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH IT HELPED WHEN I WAS STUCK! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!


	28. Sequel preview!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A huge shoutout to @sleepy_princess_jade for coming to me with the sequel idea! I’ve honestly been trying to think of one for so long. Thank you so much, I hope the coming sequel and preview do your idea justice! And everyone else, enjoy and let me know what you think! Once the first full chapter is done this will be apart of a series so make sure to look out for “the fractured But Whole: fractured hearts”

“I’m sorry Miss. Conner, we have no leads on his disappearance. I know this is hard but we can’t do anything without a lead.” Elizabeth gripped the straps of her backpack in a white knuckle grip. It’s been the same answer, over and over. She just wants her dad back.

 

“Alright, thank you” She said as politely as she could, it’s not the police fault for no leads showing up, they were doing the best they could. Elizabeth walked out of the room and back into the waiting room where her twin sister was.

 

Her sister glanced up at her from looking down at her phone, “Anything?” Elizabeth shook her head with a look of despair. “Nothing.” Harper sighed, following her sister out of the police station. The moon was nearly full when they walked out. It was pretty late for two teenagers to be out.

 

“We can’t be waiting around like this” Elizabeth muttered looking at the photo of her, Harper and their father together, smiling. That months before Mitch decided to run for mayor, promising a better life for them.“What can we do? We’re just kids.” Harper said with defeat.

 

Elizabeth huffed out in frustration checking every news article she’s saved on her phone.They were all the same.

 

‘What happened to Mitch Conner?’

‘Mitch Conner drop out?’ ‘Disappearance of Mitch Conner’

Harper said nothing, trying to think of an idea.

 

“What was the last place Dad was at?” Harper asked, Elizabeth paused. “South Park?” Harper snapped her fingers. “Maybe they have something on Dad.” Elizabeth raised her eyebrow in confusion. “What couldthat shithole have on Dad?” “Well, didn’t Dad say he was dating someone’s mother from their high school? She was going to be our step mother!” “Uh yeah..Lillian? Or something...She was kidnapped by her son who put Dad in the hospital.” “Then that’s when dad disappeared.” Harper muttered, scared of what the truth may be.

 

 

“Hey fags.” The group rolled their eyes as Eric slung his arm around Kyle outside the school before morning classes started. People stared as they watched the two get along for once. It was odd for South Park high to get use to it anyways. “Hey Fat ass.” Kyle greeted with a smile. Eric spoke up, wanting in our their conversation. “What are we talking about?”

 

“We are getting new students, and I’m getting a bad vibe from them.” Stan muttered as he watched every student walk in the doors of the school. Wendy spoke up. “I think you’re just over reacting a bit.” “Yeah, well taking down a mutant that wanted to destroy the town makes you a bit paranoid.” “Fair enough.” Wendy half agreed. Stan pointed them out, speaking in a hushed tone. “Them. The twins.”

 

The twins he pointed out were quite obvious as they were the only twins in the school. Both had brown hair, both average build, height, blue eyes as they walked but as identical as they were, their personalities shown. The one seemed more quiet and bookish while the other was more confident.

 

The four looked at the two walk into the school, before glancing at each other. “They look pretty normal to me.” Eric grinned making Stan roll his eyes. They made their way into the building to see Butters and Kenny near the lockers

 

“Hey guys, you see the new chicks?” Kenny asked, The four nodded, Eric spoke up.“Hippie over here had a bad feeling for a minute.” “I still do!” Stan complained seeing them standing in front of the office. The quiet girl glanced over at him, she scanned him up and down before turning her attention back to the office.

 

“They look familiar…” Butters muttered. Kenny heard him, but barely, arm around his waist. “What was that babe?” Butters looked between Kenny and the door the girls went into. “Nothing, they just looked familiar. Probably just saw them in a crowd.” Eric shrugged as the bell rung. Leaning down and kissing Kyle before he ran off.

 

“SodaSopa Tonight!” Kyle yelled as the group separated from each other and went to class

 

“Today, we have two new students” Kyle and Stan looked up from their seats to see the same two girls from earlier. Introduce yourself ladies” The teacher said as she stood next to the twins.

 

The shy one spoke first, fidgeting with her shirt sleeve.“Hi...I’m Harper Conner” “And I’m liz. Conner.” The other said.

 

Stans eyes widen, no it can’t be. He turned around to face Kyle who looked pale. Stan wrote a quick note as the girls took their seats, handing it to Kyle. Kyle took it, reading it.

 

“Think there’s a connection?”

Kyle wrote with a shaking hand “I hope not.” He also sent out a text to everyone to meet at Kyles instead of the SodaSopa. They needed to talk about this in private.

 

At home Kyle sat on his bed with a plop, Eric following. Eric put his own bag on the floor and spoke. “What’s going on? You’ve been a nervous wreck since after lunch.” Kyle sighed. “Id like to wait until the others arrive.” “They won’t be for another hour. They do have family and whatnot, tell me what is going on.”

 

Kyle looked up at Eric. “The twins, the ones Stan had a bad feelings about, their last name is Conner.” Eric was quiet before replying. “No.” Kyle stood. “We could be thinking too much into it but this seems a bit coincidental. Two girls show up out of the blue, new to our school, with Mitch’s fucking last name?” Eric cursed, starting to pace. “Shit. We should have thought of that before fucking vaporizing him. What fucking research have we done on him anyway?”Kyle sat back down. “A lot and I couldn’t find much, it was like he wiped himself away from life. All I could find was his childhood story and how he came to South Park which now seems like a lot of bullshit but it’s The only research we could find. Wendy and Stan helped and they found nothing.”

 

Eric sighed, feeling anxiety prickle at the back of his head. “No, it’s gonna he fine. How can they find out about him if there’s no evidence?” Kyle nodded, praying and hoping he was right.

 

The next day, before Eric got to his locker, Kyles hand in his as they walked, the twins from yesterday were suddenly stoping in front of them, making them tense up but Eric played it off. “Uhh Hey?” Elizabeth spoke up first. “So they said you might have an idea where our dad went.” Harper was next, a little more quiet. “He was last in this town. He was dating your mom?” 

 

Kyle felt his heart beating out of his chest, he felt how tense Eric was. He nudged him a bit, trying to get him out of his head. Eric cleared his throat. “UhhYeah, Yeah he did But it didn’t end very well. I’m not sure where he went off to.” “What about your mom? Would she know?”

 

Eric really tried to keep his cool. “Uh she died a few months ago.” Harper frowned. “Oh my god, im so sorry.”Eric nodded. “Thank you, now excuse us, we have to get ready for class.” The girls nodded and let them walk as they watched them.

 

Elizabeth spoke to her sister. “He’s hiding something.” Harper frowned. “I know but his mom died.” Elizabeth nearly glared at her sister. “And how do we know he didn’t kill her? Remember the news said he put Dad in the hospital? We have to keep our guard up around him. We’ll try again later, Com’on, we have class.”

 


End file.
